Side Story: My Dear Lord Rabastan
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Setelah menjalani tahun-tahun penuh penyangkalan dan pengingkaran, akhirnya aku, Hermione Lestrange tahu di mana sesungguhnya tempatku berada. Di dalam pelukan suamiku tercinta...


Tadinya, nggak ada niat setitik pun untuk bikin sekuel _Rabastan Story: Hermione, My War Trophy_ # dilempar mercon # _author_ macem apa ini.

Berhubung banyak banget _request_ yang gentayangan plus akhirnya ide nongol mendadak, jadi juga deh sekuel ini digarap # ngepel keringet.

Fic ini untuk Gurena Axeleshia, ochan malfoy, Moku-Chan, Devia Purwanti, Prof. Editor Cat Miauz, Key shirui Alegra tiqa, cla99, hermione, puji. rahma. 121, Eichel Kurosaki dan semua _reader_ yang menginginkan sekuel cerita ini. Semoga puas ya... (#harus-kalo-nggak-bonyok# _author_ preman)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & segala pernak-perniknya punya J.K Rowling. _Author_ cuma numpang ngayal doang.**  
**

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Rabastan Lestrange.

**Warning: **_Dark Romance._ Harry Potter & Orde Phoenix keok. Seluruh benua mulai dari Asia hingga Antarktika ada di bawah ketiak Lord Voldemort. Banyak adegan kekerasan dan kronologis pencarian Horcrux tak sama persis dengan buku atau film. Kalimat garis miring artinya kilas balik.**  
**

**Rating: **T

* * *

Sedari kecil, aku sudah menyadari kalau jalan hidupku sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan teman-teman sebayaku. Selain memiliki rasa ingin tahu luar biasa serta kepintaran di atas rata-rata, aku juga punya talenta spesial yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika.

Bakat khusus itu tak ayal membuatku diasingkan oleh lingkungan sekitar karena dianggap aneh dan abnormal. Kemampuan ekstra tersebut sempat membuatku bertanya-tanya jika aku tak diakui di dunia ini, di manakah seharusnya keberadaanku berada?

Ketika itu, orangtuaku hanya menganggap kelebihan itu diakibatkan oleh indra keenamku yang lebih terasah dari orang lain. Di mata mereka, kemampuan supranatural itu lumrah terjadi, terutama pada anak-anak indigo.

Jawaban pasti seputar keistimewaan tersebut baru terkuak saat aku menerima surat undangan masuk ke sekolah sihir paling terkenal, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang kesebelas.

Fakta bahwa diriku merupakan penyihir sempat membuat orangtuaku terheran-heran. Mereka tak mengira kaum penyihir yang di abad pertengahan dianggap sebagai pelayan setan serta harus dibakar hidup-hidup itu ternyata memiliki komunitas, sekolah, bahkan Kementerian Sihir tersendiri.

Aku sendiri sangat antusias menanggapi undangan tersebut. Akhirnya aku berkesempatan memulai petualangan di dunia sihir, dunia yang berada di luar batas imajinasi serta fantasi manusia. Bayangkan, perjalanan ajaib ala dongeng _Alice in Wonderland_ kini terjadi padaku.

Berbekal harapan muluk tersebut, dengan hati berbunga-bunga aku melangkahkan kakiku di gerbang Hogwarts yang diapit patung babi bersayap. Waktu itu, aku sama sekali tak pernah mengira petualangan di rimba sihir itu akan menuntunku menuju lika-liku percintaan dengan suamiku sekarang, Panglima Perang Death Eater, Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

"Ssst, tenang Little One. Jangan melawan."

Bujukan pelan bercampur hembusan napas hangat itu membuatku berjengit. Bertolak belakang dengan Death Eater lain yang tak segan-segan menghajar serta memperlakukan sandera mereka dengan kasar, penyanderaku ini bersikap sangat kalem.

Kendati aku berontak mencoba melepaskan diri, ia ngotot bertahan dalam posisinya semula. Tetap memerangkapku dengan kelembutan yang sangat jelas terlihat. Todongan tongkat sihirnya di batang leherku juga terbilang longgar, tak seperti Death Eater lain yang tega menusukkan tongkat sihir mereka keras-keras ke tenggorokan teman-temanku.

Aku sedikit gemetar saat tangan kokoh yang melingkar di perutku itu memberi sedikit tekanan, membuat punggungku kian merapat ke dada bidangnya. Debur jantungnya terdengar tak beraturan, mengindikasikan pertarungan kuat antara hasrat dengan akal sehat.

Tindak-tanduk si Death Eater yang ganjil itu terus terang membuatku penasaran. Memberanikan diri, aku menolehkan mukaku ke arahnya, memandangnya dengan sorot mata membangkang. Saat tatapan kami bertabrakan, aku melihat bola mata sehitam gagaknya terbelalak kaget. Lintasan keterkejutan, pemahaman dan tekad terpancar dari iris tengah malamnya.

Belum sempat aku mencerna makna di balik penglihatan tersebut, aku terlonjak saat jari tangannya menyingkap rambut berantakanku. Sesaat kemudian, sapuan napas harumnya yang menderu berhembus di kupingku. Yang paling parah, bibirnya tanpa permisi menciumi serta membelai lekuk tulang pipiku.

Perlakuan tersebut seharusnya membuatku terhina, tapi anehnya tak ada satupun rasa terlecehkan bersarang di benakku. Mungkin itu karena tindakannya lebih bersifat keintiman antar kekasih dibandingkan aksi pelampiasan hawa nafsu semata.

Jika kuingat-ingat, keabnormalan perilaku Death Eater ini sudah terjadi ketika aku bertempur melawan gerombolannya di deretan rak-rak penyimpanan bola ramalan di Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir, beberapa saat lalu. Tatkala itu, ia seperti terhipnotis menonton pergerakanku hingga seolah-olah tanpa sadar mencopot topeng perak yang membungkus wajah menawannya.

Segala pikiranku yang bercabang-cabang itu terpangkas ketika teriakan-teriakan gembira membelah udara. Lengkingan mencekam itu ternyata berasal dari mulut penyihir wanita berparas keji yang dengan brutal menyandera Neville. Menyodok Neville kuat-kuat hingga terjerembab, si penyihir gila tersebut berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan melihat beberapa cahaya putih melesat memasuki arena pertempuran.

Aku mengucap syukur tak terkira menyaksikan kedatangan cahaya putih keperakan tersebut. Rupanya, anggota Orde Phoenix sudah tiba dan siap menolong kami keluar dari mimpi buruk ini.

Usapan dan ciuman mesra di rambutku memupus kebahagiaan yang kunikmati. Mengerang marah, aku bergelut membebaskan diri dari sekapan Death Eater kurang ajar ini.

Pemberontakanku terhenti ketika tongkat sihirku yang tadi dirampasnya dijejalkan kembali ke dalam genggaman tanganku. Ekspresi terkejutku rupanya dianggap lucu olehnya. Seulas senyuman terus terukir di wajah yang demi Godric Gryffindor, harus kuakui luar biasa tampan tersebut.

Mendorong perlahan tubuhku ke samping, si Death Eater berkostum serba hitam itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum terbang maju ke gelanggang peperangan.

"Hermione, ayo meringkuk di sudut," Nymphadora Tonks, penyihir nyentrik yang gemar bergonta-ganti warna rambut sesuai cuaca hatinya menarik tanganku ke pojok ruangan. Usai memastikan aku, Ginny dan Luna yang lebih dulu berada di sana aman terlindungi, Tonks kembali melaju membantu mematahkan perlawanan kawanan Death Eater.

Dengan hati berdebar-debar, aku mengawasi jalannya pertempuran. Seperti besi tertarik magnet, mataku tak pernah lepas mencermati gerak-gerik Death Eater penyanderaku itu. Death Eater itu rupanya memiliki kemampuan sihir yang sangat mengagumkan.

Dengan mudahnya ia mematahkan pertahanan dua anggota Orde Phoenix yang paling kaya ilmu sihirnya, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Profesor Alastor Moody. Gerakannya benar-benar luwes dan persis seperti predator berpengalaman. Aura kekuasaan dan determinasi terlihat menghiasi setiap ayunan tongkat sihirnya.

Untungnya, nasib mujur masih berpihak pada kami. Di momen-momen rentan seperti itu, ayah Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy yang kuprediksi berperan sebagai Ketua Operasi bertindak ceroboh dengan menjatuhkan bola ramalan milik Harry.

Pecahnya bola ramalan itu menjadikan situasi berubah total. Death Eater yang lain tampak panik dan ketakutan. Mungkin mereka kelabakan menghadapi ancaman kemurkaan Voldemort karena gagal merebut bola ramalan tersebut.

Limbungnya semangat bertarung Death Eater itu dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin oleh anggota Orde Phoenix. Dalam sekejap mata, Lucius Malfoy dan sejumlah rekannya berhasil ditundukkan.

Satu-satunya pihak yang belum menyadari bayangan kekalahan di depan mata adalah penyihir wanita maniak yang dengan membabi-buta meneriakkan aneka kutukan mematikan ke segala arah.

"Azkaban rupanya membuat Bellatrix Lestrange makin sinting. Mungkin otaknya kena wabah Wrackspurt di sana," Luna berbisik terkesima di sampingku.

Bellatrix Lestrange! Akhirnya aku ingat siapa sebenarnya wanita kurang waras dengan pelupuk mata tebal tersebut. Bellatrix Lestrange, satu-satunya Death Eater wanita yang terlibat dalam penyiksaan sadis yang menimpa orangtua Neville, duo Auror handal, Frank dan Alice Longbottom, 14 tahun lalu.

Perlawanan tanpa akhir Bellatrix Lestrange terhenti saat tangannya direnggut Death Eater yang menyita seluruh perhatianku itu. Getar rasa aneh mendadak menjalari relung hatiku.

Sepertinya, si Death Eater itu punya hubungan khusus dengan Bellatrix Lestrange. Terbukti dengan sikapnya yang bersedia repot-repot menyelamatkan Bellatrix Lestrange dari kepungan Kingsley Shacklebolt Cs.

Tikaman perasaan asing itu membuatku tertunduk dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Oh Crookshanks, apa yang terjadi padaku?

Kenapa aku harus merasa kecewa jika ternyata mereka memiliki ikatan istimewa? Wajar kiranya jika mereka mempunyai relasi spesial. Mereka sama-sama awak Death Eater, sama-sama berstatus penyihir hitam kejam yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

Pandangan intens dan menusuk yang ditujukan padaku membuat bulu kudukku tegak berdiri. Perlahan-lahan aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandang lurus ke sumber keresahanku tersebut.

Sekali lagi, mata coklatku bertatapan dengan iris hitamnya. Melempar senyum penuh arti sebelum menghilang, Death Eater misterius itu dengan penuh percaya diri membisikkan kata 'kau milikku'.

Dua potong kalimat yang sejak detik itu juga efektif menghantui dan mengubah suratan nasibku.

* * *

"Rabastan Lestrange, Panglima Perang kepercayaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Pria bengis yang bertanggung jawab atas ribuan pembantaian Muggle dan kaum penyihir non darah murni. Lelaki yang berstatus dalang di balik tragedi malang yang menimpa pasangan Auror papan atas, Frank dan Alice Longbottom."

Ron Weasley, salah satu teman cowok terbaikku dengan lantang membaca koran _Daily Prophet_ edisi lama yang sudah menguning dan mengelupas tersebut. Tak menggubris cibiran sinis penjaga perpustakaan, Madam Irma Pince yang sangat membenci keributan sekecil apapun di area kekuasaannya, Ron meneruskan membaca dengan suara membahana.

Rabastan Lestrange...

Mataku tertumbuk pada foto hitam putih yang bergerak-gerak dinamis tersebut. Di dalam foto yang diambil di Pengadilan Sihir Wizengamot itu, Rabastan duduk dengan pongahnya di kursi pesakitan. Sorot mengejek tampak di matanya, belitan rantai besar di kaki dan tangannya sama sekali tak mengurangi pancaran rasa percaya diri yang melingkupi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak sangat tertarik pada orang ini, Hermione?"

Harry Potter, harapan satu-satunya dunia sihir untuk terus hidup dalam ketentraman bertanya lambat-lambat sembari memijat luka berbentuk sambaran kilatnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Akhir-akhir ini Harry sering mengeluh sakit di pelipisnya, kondisi yang membuatku cemas setengah mati.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Harry. Selain itu, menurut pengamatanku, ilmu hitam Rabastan Lestrange lebih tinggi dari Death Eater lain. Siapa tahu kita bisa mengorek kelemahannya," aku memberi penjelasan logis, sengaja menyembunyikan latar belakang ketertarikanku yang sebenarnya.

Ya, bagaimana mungkin aku sampai hati membebani Harry dengan permasalahanku sesungguhnya? Tentang mimpi-mimpiku mengenai penyihir haus darah tersebut?

Memang, sejak insiden di Departemen Misteri, malam-malamku selalu dibayangi bunga tidur tentang Rabastan Lestrange. Di mimpi-mimpi itu, Rabastan Lestrange berulangkali menciumiku, tanpa henti menggumamkan sumpah 'kau milikku'.

"Sihir hitam Rabastan Lestrange memang tak ada duanya," suara gemetar Neville memecah konsentrasiku.

"Nenek bilang, dari hasil investigasi Pengadilan Wizengamot, kerusakan permanen yang diidap orangtuaku lebih banyak disebabkan oleh kutukan dari tongkat sihir Rabastan Lestrange."

Aku manggut-manggut dan menyerap semua penjelasan Neville. Dari hasil penelitianku di berbagai koran serta tabloid usang, Rabastan Lestrange memang tersohor karena kebiadaban dan kekejaman sistematisnya pada korban-korbannya. Voldemort sendiri disebut-sebut sering menyebut Rabastan Lestrange sebagai ahli waris sah kekuasaannya.

"Aha, aku ingat sekarang," Ron menjentikkan jarinya.

"Waktu aku kena detensi mengelap semua barang di Ruang Piala, aku melihat tumpukan piala dan penghargaan yang diraih Rabastan Lestrange. Dia merupakan Prefek termuda sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts. Bayangkan, ia menjadi Prefek di tahun keempat. Biasanya kan Prefek hanya dicapai di tahun kelima," Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berdecak-decak tak percaya.

Mengerutkan dahi, Harry mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Bibirnya terus menggigiti pena bulu elang miliknya hingga nyaris bopeng-bopeng.

"Dengan semua keunggulannya itu, kenapa ia tak mengepalai serangan waktu itu? Mengapa malah Lucius Malfoy yang bertindak sebagai pimpinan?"

Pertanyaan Harry ada benarnya. Ya, kenapa Lucius Malfoy yang terpilih menjadi Ketua Operasi? Seandainya Rabastan Lestrange yang mengendalikan serbuan, mungkin kondisi akan jauh berbeda. Bisa jadi sekarang kami sudah mendekam di dalam kuburan.

"Sst, ngapain Malfoy dan Theodore Nott menuju ke sini?" Ron bersungut-sungut sebal. Mata birunya memicing mengawasi dua siswa Slytherin yang makin mendekat ke arah kami. Dari ekor mataku, kulihat bahu Ginny, yang duduk di samping Ron berubah tegang sekaku mayat yang diformalin.

Sesampainya di hadapan Harry, Malfoy tampaknya enggan berbasa-basi. Menghunjamkan tatapan membunuh, cowok berambut pirang perak itu mendesis bengis, hingga seolah-olah dirinya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Ular, Parseltongue.

"Mati kau, Potter!"

Intimidasi Malfoy tak membuat Harry mengkerut ketakutan. Menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya, Harry membalas pelototan Malfoy.

"Oh ya? Aku lihat diriku masih hidup. Mungkin ayahmu yang akan mati di Azkaban, Malfoy."

Menggeram berang, Malfoy menggebrak meja. Tak menghiraukan cicit ngeri Neville dan umpatan kotor Ron.

"Lihat saja, jika Pangeran Kegelapan menang, kau akan mati menderita, Potter!"

Mengedarkan sorot benci ke arahku, Malfoy melanjutkan gertakannya. "Kau juga, Darah Lumpur!"

"Jangan banyak bacot, Malfoy. Pada akhirnya, kebenaran pasti akan menang," Ginny menyembur kalap. Tangannya terkepal kuat, pundaknya terlihat berguncang marah.

Pernyataan Ginny rupanya memancing reaksi Theodore Nott, yang sedari tadi bungkam membisu. Melengkungkan senyum mesum, Nott memandangi Ginny dengan tatapan cabul, dari atas hingga bawah.

"Berhati-hatilah, Weasley. Jika Lord Voldemort berjaya, Darah Pengkhianat sepertimu bakal lebih menderita. Untuk kaum sepertimu, tak ada siksaan yang lebih tepat selain menjadi budak pemuas nafsu Death Eater."

Komentar menjijikkan Nott tak urung membuat kami meraung marah. Ron yang tak terima adik perempuan satu-satunya direndahkan menerjang Nott dan meninju wajahnya. Harry di lain pihak melabrak Malfoy yang mencoba berbuat curang dengan mengutuk Ron di belakangnya.

Menyaksikan perkelahian pecah di area teritorialnya, Madam Pince bergerak sigap. Mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, penyihir yang digosipkan punya hubungan rahasia dengan penjaga sekolah Argus Filch itu mengunci pergerakan keempat cowok yang terlibat pertikaian. Usai melontarkan omelan panjang, Madam Pince menendang kami keluar ruangan.

Merapikan jubahnya yang kusut dan terkoyak, Malfoy serta Nott mendelik geram ke arah kami. Memegang hidungnya yang patah dan berdarah-darah, Malfoy memasung kami dengan sorot dendam di mata kelabu pucatnya.

"Ingat-ingat saja, ini semua belum berakhir. Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidup kalian menderita."

Menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Malfoy, Ron mengibaskan tangannya, berakting seakan-akan mengusir anjing dekil penuh kurap.

"Sana pergi ngadu ke Daddy, Malfoy!"

Menggemeretakkan giginya, Malfoy mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang Ron dengan tongkat sihirnya. Hanya cekalan tangan Nott di lengannya-lah yang membuat Malfoy membatalkan niatnya. Berkomunikasi tanpa suara, Nott mengajak Malfoy menjauh. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Malfoy akhirnya mengalah dan berbalik pergi menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan.

"Ugh, berkelahi dengan dua ular itu membuat tubuhku lengket dan kotor," Ron mengendus-ngendus jubahnya yang berdebu. "Ayo Harry, kita mandi dulu di Asrama sebelum masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya."

Mengangguk mengiyakan, Harry tanpa banyak cing-cong langsung membuntuti Ron. Hanya Neville yang masih berdiam di posisi semula. Wajah bulatnya yang memerah tampak mengkilap dipenuhi keringat ketakutan.

"Hoi, Neville," Ron berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ngapain kau bengong di situ? Ayo ikut kami."

Seakan-akan tersadar dari hipnotis, Neville langsung beringsut maju. Baru tiga langkah, Neville tiba-tiba mematung. Menolehkan mukanya dari balik pundak, Neville berujar pelan. "Hermione, sebaiknya kau bicara empat mata dengan Ginny."

Selesai mengutarakan permohonan yang ku anggap tak wajar itu, Neville berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Ron dan Harry yang menunggunya di ujung koridor.

"Aneh. Apa kau mengerti maksud perkataan Neville, Gin-"

Aku tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku barusan. Semua yang ingin ku ucapkan terpotong setelah aku menyadari rapuhnya kondisi Ginny saat ini.

Ginny, adik kelasku yang selama ini tak pernah menangis kini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata tebal dan lentiknya, Ginny menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam tangisan.

"Ginny, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku benci dia! Aku sangat membenci Nott dan ayahnya!"

Luapan kemarahan Ginny menyalakan alarm bahaya di kepalaku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan ayah Nott sewaktu menyandera Ginny di Departemen Misteri? Mungkinkah Neville satu-satunya orang yang menyadari kemalangan Ginny?

"Ginny, apa ayah Nott melecehkanmu?" Aku bertanya kalang-kabut, mataku bolak-balik meneliti keadaan di koridor, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang menguping pembicaraan kami.

Menghambur ke arahku, Ginny memelukku erat-erat. Terbata-bata, Ginny membeberkan kembali semua perlakuan yang diterimanya dari ayah Nott sewaktu di Departemen Misteri.

Tak hanya meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya, ayah Nott juga meneror Ginny dengan ancaman bahwa ia harus bersiap-siap melayani seluruh laki-laki di keluarga Nott jika Voldemort berkuasa nanti.

"Pria sakit jiwa," aku menggeram marah. Hanya pengidap kelainan seksual sajalah yang berminat melecehkan anak-anak di bawah umur seperti Ginny. Meski untuk ukuran tubuh Ginny terbilang bongsor, jiwa adik kelasku itu belum tumbuh. Ia masih anak-anak yang tak berdosa.

Mengusap-usap rambut tebal Ginny yang berwarna merah menyala, aku menggumamkan kata-kata penghiburan. Kata-kata yang walau terlihat jauh di awang-awang aku harap bisa segera menjadi kenyataan.

"Tenang, Ginny. Sesuai perkataanmu tadi, kebenaran pasti menang. Kita bersama-sama Harry dan Orde Phoenix pasti bisa mengalahkan kegelapan. Kebahagiaan akan menjadi milik kita seutuhnya."

* * *

_"Kebahagiaan akan menjadi milik kita seutuhnya."_

Menatap tak berdaya ke arah Ron dan Harry yang tengah adu mulut, aku mendesah lirih mengingat janji yang ku utarakan pada Ginny dua tahun lalu.

Kebahagiaan apanya? Dengan cekcok tak berujung seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menunaikan amanat mendiang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore untuk membasmi seluruh Horcrux milik Voldemort?

Tadinya, aku mengira benang kusut permasalahan akan terurai begitu kami sukses merebut liontin milik Regulus Arcturus Black dari tangan Asisten Senior Menteri di Kementerian Sihir, si kodok tua Dolores Umbridge. Tapi, rupanya liontin milik adik almarhum ayah baptis Harry, Sirius Black itu hanya menjadi pemicu problem baru.

Ilmu hitam yang dimasukkan Voldemort ke liontin itu membuat siapapun pemakainya terbelenggu dalam kemarahan serta kesedihan. Untuk menghapus pertikaian, liontin itu tentu harus dihancurkan. Sayangnya, hingga detik ini kami belum mampu meluluhlantakkan liontin keparat tersebut.

Tak tahan lagi mendengar keributan yang kian menggila itu, aku pun langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah Harry dan Ron.

"Sudah! Sudah! _Boys_, hentikan perselisihan ini! Harry, serahkan liontin itu padaku," aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arah Harry yang merengut kecut. "Biar aku yang menyimpannya."

Melepas liontin dari lehernya, Harry mengangsurkan salah satu Horcrux terkutuk itu ke tanganku. Pandangannya masih terkunci pada wajah Ron yang memerah marah.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai hilang, Hermione."

Menarik napas panjang, aku mencoba menghitung, menambah, membagi dan mengalikan aneka bilangan. Apapun itu untuk memupus kemarahan yang mulai menggelegak.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah bertindak serampangan, Harry. Aku pasti menjaga liontin ini."

"Ya, kau memang tak pernah lalai, Hermione," Ron menyela ucapanku. "Satu-satunya kelemahanmu adalah ketidakbecusanmu memasak!"

Cukup sudah! Emosi yang sejak lama kusimpan akhirnya meledak. Seperti Skrewt Ujung Meletup datang bulan, aku mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Kalau begitu jangan dimakan, Ron! Kau tahu kondisi kita saat ini. Jangan berharap banyak untuk makan enak!"

Ron, yang sudah uring-uringan sejak awal perjalanan mencari Horcrux tak gentar menyambut kemarahanku. Membanting dirinya di kursi reyot, Ron meneruskan cemoohannya.

"Semua ini tak akan terjadi kalau kau mau mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Horcrux sialan itu, Harry!"

Berbalik garang, Harry menatap Ron. Mata hijau zamrudnya menyala karena terluka.

"Jadi, ini semua salahku, begitu? Kau kan tahu apa konsekuensinya ketika mengikutiku dalam petualangan ini."

Menyilangkan tangannya di dada, Ron meluapkan seluruh kekesalan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau kan _The Chosen One_, Harry. Seharusnya kau-"

Teriakan beroktaf tinggi yang melompat dari mulutku menghentikan ejekan Ron. Menatap gusar ke arah dua sahabat yang sangat kusayangi itu, aku membanting liontin tersebut hingga menancap di tanah.

"Hentikan semua ini! Aku sudah muak dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan kalian!"

Menyibak tirai tenda, aku langsung berderap keluar. Tak mempedulikan teriakan khawatir Harry yang memintaku kembali ke tenda.

Ditempa kemarahan, kaki-kakiku bergerak kencang menerobos pepohonan. Setelah lima belas menit berlari cepat, kelelahan akhirnya menimpaku.

Beranjak ke dekat sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang, aku menghenyakkan diriku di bebatuan. Menaikkan kedua kakiku, aku melingkarkan tanganku di lutut, mencoba sekuat mungkin tak bertingkah cengeng gara-gara hal sepele seperti ini.

_"Satu-satunya kelemahanmu adalah ketidakbecusanmu memasak!"_

Komentar miring Ron itu membuat hatiku mendidih panas. Melempar batu-batu kecil ke sungai, aku bersungut-sungut pelan. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bego dalam soal memasak? Memangnya kenapa kalau masakanku tak enak? Hanya tinggal melahap saja apa susahnya sih? Gitu aja kok repot.

"Hei, kau lihat air sungai itu, Greyback? Seperti ada seseorang yang melemparinya dengan kerikil."

Geraman berat yang disertai hembusan aroma sebusuk bangkai membuat tanganku yang menggenggam setumpuk batu kecil terhenti di udara. Pelan-pelan kuletakkan kembali batu itu di tempatnya semula.

Oh Merlin... Aku mendekap mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Tak jauh di hadapanku, segerombolan pria berbaju kotor berjalan mendekat. Beberapa di antara mereka membopong sejumlah tawanan yang menangis meronta-ronta.

Snatcher!

Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri karena mengendurkan pengawasan. Berharap semoga Mantra Perlindungan masih menaungi lokasi tempatku terduduk, aku bergidik ngeri menyaksikan kebrutalan gerombolan pemburu penyihir kelahiran Muggle tersebut. Tanpa belas kasih, salah satu dari Snatcher itu menggampar wajah kuyu seorang gadis yang terus mengiba terisak-isak.

"Woi, Scabior! Jangan kau tambah lagi luka-lukanya. Nanti Kementerian Sihir tak mau membayar mahal untuk dirinya."

Meludah ke tanah, pria berwajah pucat yang dipanggil Scabior itu menjambak rambut pirang madu si gadis yang terbelalak hampa. Tak hanya dipenuhi rembesan air mata, wajah cantik si gadis pirang itu juga dikotori memar, goresan dan luka cakaran. Menyipitkan mata mengamati paras ketakutan tawanannya, Snatcher bernama Scabior itu menggerutu panjang.

"Darah Lumpur seperti ini mana mungkin menghasilkan banyak Galleon. Dia pasti cuma dihargai murah."

Menendang si gadis malang itu hingga terseok-seok, Scabior kembali berkomentar. Mata biru keabu-abuannya mengawasi semak dan pepohonan rimbun di sekelilingnya.

"Greyback, kenapa kita memfokuskan diri pada pencarian Darah Lumpur? Lebih baik kita mencari penyihir darah campuran. Harga mereka jauh lebih tinggi."

Fenrir Greyback, manusia serigala pemangsa manusia yang rupanya didapuk sebagai pemimpin Snatcher, armada terbaru bentukan Voldemort itu menghentikan langkahnya. Yang membuatku nyaris jantungan, Greyback bergerak seolah-olah hendak mendudukkan dirinya di bebatuan besar sekitar situ.

Oh Tuhan... Jangan biarkan mereka duduk-duduk di sini. Aku terus memanjatkan doa dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat.

"Ada satu Darah Lumpur yang berharga fantastis, Scabior," Greyback mematahkan ranting pohon di dekatnya. Wajah amburadulnya menatap beringas ke arah kelompoknya yang tengah bersusah-payah mengendalikan perlawanan para tahanan.

"Hermione Granger. Darah Lumpur-nya si Pitak Harry Potter. Jika kita mendapatkannya hidup-hidup, Panglima Tertinggi Death Eater, Rabastan Lestrange berjanji memberikan posisi utama di kesatuannya."

Mataku seketika membuka mendengar kalimat barusan. Kupingku terasa berdenging karena _shock_, bukan karena gemuruh sorak-sorai yang terdengar dari kumpulan Snatcher busuk tersebut.

Oh Merlin... untuk apa Rabastan Lestrange menginginkanku? Mengapa ia rela memberikan bayaran tak terhingga hanya untuk mendapatkanku?

Aku tahu bahwa aku, Harry dan Ron telah menjadi buronan semenjak Voldemort menguasai Kementerian Sihir. Tapi, biasanya kepala kami hanya ditukar dengan uang, bukannya jabatan empuk di legiun prestisius bagi kalangan penyihir hitam tersebut.

"Wohoho, masuk tanpa tes ke Death Eater. Peluang emas seperti ini pasti tak akan terulang lagi," salah satu Snatcher bertubuh gempal bertepuk gembira, tak mengacuhkan tawanannya yang terguling jatuh membentur batu akibat kehilangan pegangan di lengannya.

"Ck, idiot! Lihat, satu lagi buruan kita mati karena kecerobohanmu," Greyback berdecak berang. Sepatu penuh debu dan tanahnya menendang kepala penyihir pria yang remuk terkena batu.

Berteriak menyuruh anggotanya untuk segera meneruskan perjalanan, Greyback menunjuk jasad si penyihir dengan kuku runcing kotornya. "Stan Shunpike, cepat bopong mayat itu! Lumayan untuk camilanku malam ini."

Menahan mual yang menggerogoti perutku, aku terduduk kaku, tak berani bergerak satu senti pun hingga kerumunan Snatcher bajingan tersebut menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Hermione..."

Sapaan halus Harry membuatku terlompat dari batu. Memalingkan muka ke belakang, aku menghembuskan napas lega. Mengusapkan lengan baju ke dahi untuk memupus barisan keringat, aku berkomentar gamang.

"Harry, kau dengar apa yang mereka katakan barusan?"

Menghempaskan dirinya di batu besar di samping kiriku, Harry memandangiku cemas. Mengacak-acak rambut hitam berantakannya hingga sekusut jenggot Hagrid, Harry menghembuskan napas berat.

"Untunglah Mantra Perlindunganmu masih bereaksi."

"Harry," aku menggertak tak sabar. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau dengar kan apa yang Snatcher bicarakan mengenai diriku?"

Memainkan kerikil yang berserakan dengan ujung sepatunya, Harry bergumam bimbang.

"Iya, aku mendengarnya, Hermione. Yang tak bisa kumengerti mengapa Rabastan Lestrange sangat berhasrat memburumu?"

_"Kau milikku..."  
_

Ikrar posesif yang terpancang di Departemen Misteri, dua tahun lalu itu menyeruak dari endapan ingatanku. Apa maksud dari sumpah Death Eater psikopat itu? Apakah dia menginginkanku untuk menyiksaku hidup-hidup seperti yang dilakukannya pada kedua orangtua Neville?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Tubuhku menggigil risau ketika terkenang olok-olok Theodore Nott tentang masa depan kami sebagai budak pemuas nafsu Death Eater. Apa mungkin Rabastan Lestrange berniat menjadikanku target utama perdagangan manusia?

Mengamati matahari senja yang bergulir dengan tatapan kritis, Harry mendesah gelisah dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mengibas-ngibas bagian belakang celana hitamnya untuk menyapu tuntas semua kotoran yang melekat, Harry berpaling ke arahku.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke tenda, Hermione. Ron pasti sangat kalut memikirkan keselamatan kita."

Menyambut uluran tangan Harry, aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Demi kepentingan dan kebaikan semua pihak, aku harus mengubur jauh-jauh segala kegundahanku mengenai Rabastan Lestrange.

Tekadnya untuk menjadikanku miliknya pasti cuma gertak sambal belaka. Pepesan kosong yang tak perlu kupikirkan lebih dalam.

* * *

"Tentu saja masalah ini harus kita pikirkan sedalam mungkin."

Ron terlihat sangat geregetan setelah mengetahui skenario Rabastan Lestrange untuk membarter diriku dengan kedudukan berpengaruh di armada pembantai umat manusia, Death Eater. Mengeraskan rahangnya hingga bergemeletuk nyaring, Ron mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di atas bonggol kayu lebar yang kami jadikan sebagai meja darurat.

"Secepat mungkin kita harus angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Kita harus bergerak segesit kancil untuk menemukan dan mengenyahkan Horcrux jahanam ini!"

Ketegasan tekad Ron itu tentu mengagetkanku dan Harry. Kami sama sekali tak menduga, Ron yang sedari awal perjalanan sangat egois dan sukar diajak bekerjasama kini bisa diandalkan untuk berdiri tegak di garda depan.

Tak urung, perubahan drastis itu sempat membuatku berpikir apakah Ron kesambet atau kerasukan sesuatu saat menunggu sendirian di tenda tadi.

"Bukannya kau bilang tak bisa pergi karena lenganmu yang terpotong akibat Apparition masih nyeri dan tak bisa dipaksa untuk berjalan jauh?" tanya Harry, mengingatkan kembali penolakan teman sekamarnya di Hogwarts itu.

Memang, kemarin saat kami berancang-ancang pindah ke lokasi lain dan kembali memulai penjelajahan, Ron langsung menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut. Tak hanya itu, Ron juga menyalahkan ketidakbecusanku ber-Disapparate dari Kementerian Sihir sebagai biang kerok terhambatnya laju kami.

Padahal, aku sudah berulang kali menegaskan bahwa aku tak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi mendarat ke markas rahasia kami selama ini, Grimmauld Place Nomor 12 karena tubuhku sudah dicekal Death Eater berprofil kasar, Yaxley.

Untuk menghindari tangkapan Yaxley itulah aku mengubah rute perjalanan secara mendadak, yang berimbas pada guncangan dan terpotongnya lengan kanan Ron.

"Hei, itu kan kemarin, Bung. Tolong dong, demi kelancaran misi, masa lalu jangan disenggol-senggol lagi," seru Ron sok bijak, tak menghiraukan ekspresi keheranan yang terpahat di wajahku.

"Baiklah, Ron," ujar Harry seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat baiknya tersebut. Nada lega dan optimis terpancar dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Harry.

"Kita akan segera pergi ke tempat baru. Aku yakin dalam waktu singkat kita bisa menghancurkan semua Horcrux yang tersisa."

"Betul, Sobat," sambar Ron tak mau kalah. Menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya, Ron memeluk Harry sepintas lalu.

"Masa depan cerah pasti bisa kita dapatkan. Kau-Tahu-Siapa bakal berakhir di dasar neraka."

Menyeka ujung mataku yang basah dengan lengan baju hangatku, aku memandangi Ron dengan segenap suka cita yang aku resapi. Rasa sayangku pada Ron, yang sudah timbul sejak tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts makin bertambah besar saja.

Di lain pihak, Ron tampaknya memendam perasaan sama sepertiku. Seringkali kulihat Ron menatapku dalam-dalam jika aku sedang membaca buku _Kisah Beedle Si Juru Cerita_, benda warisan yang kudapat dari almarhum Profesor Dumbledore.

Kadang-kadang, Ron juga menggenggam dan meremas lembut tanganku ketika aku tengah berdiskusi seru merancang aksi petualangan kami berikutnya. Pernah juga aku terbangun di tengah malam dan memergoki Ron mengigau sambil memanggil-manggil namaku.

Perhatian khusus Ron itu membuatku tersanjung sekaligus terbantu sebab aku bisa melupakan ketertarikanku pada Rabastan Lestrange, Death Eater jenius yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpiku. Ketertarikan bahaya yang harus segera dihapus sebab berpotensi mengacaukan perjalanan hidupku.

* * *

"Benar-benar daya ketertarikan yang berbahaya. Untung saja kau tak tertarik lebih jauh ke dalamnya," ujar Ron lemah, memeluk lutut dengan kedua lengannya, mencoba mencari setitik kehangatan yang tersisa."

Mengangsurkan dua kaleng soda bekas berisi ramuan Merica Mujarab yang masih berkepul hangat ke tangan Harry dan Ron yang membiru kedinginan, aku menahan keinginan untuk menari-nari seperti orang gila.

Akhirnya, setelah lama dinanti-nanti, liontin Horcrux terkutuk itu bisa kami musnahkan. Memang, pelenyapan Horcrux itu nyaris memakan nyawa Harry tapi syukurlah, insiden mengerikan itu bisa dicegah berkat campur tangan Ron.

Jelang tengah malam tadi, untuk kesekian kalinya Harry dan Ron berdebat hebat. Ron membentak-bentak Harry karena dianggap memandang remeh nasib adik perempuannya, Ginny yang tertangkap basah mencoba mencuri pedang Godric Gryffindor dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah sementara, Death Eater bermuka dua, Profesor Severus Snape. Ron menuding Harry tak punya secuil pun empati karena tak memiliki keluarga lengkap yang menyayanginya.

Tuduhan zalim Ron tentu meledakkan amarah Harry. Hampir saja terjadi baku hantam di dalam tenda yang sempit ini. Untungnya, di tengah suasana mendidih itu, Harry masih berkepala dingin dan segera berlari keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

Selama Harry bolak-balik mengelilingi tenda, aku membujuk Ron untuk meminta maaf pada Harry. Bagaimanapun juga kami adalah satu kesatuan. Pertikaian antar teman hanya membuat kami gampang untuk diburu dan dihancurkan.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, rayuanku akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Meski agak sedikit ogah-ogahan, Ron bersedia menyusul Harry dan memohon maaf. Ketika melihat Harry berlari menerobos lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, Ron pun segera mengekorinya.

Ron mengaku sempat mengira otak Harry berubah miring tatkala melihat Harry mencopot semua pakaiannya untuk berenang di sekitar sungai berair dingin yang membeku itu. Ketika Harry megap-megap meminta pertolongan, Ron buru-buru terjun ke dalam air yang membekukan tulang itu.

Usai menarik Harry ke atas permukaan air, Ron melihat pedang Godric Gryffindor yang kami tengarai bisa memusnahkan Horcrux terdampar di dasar sungai.

Ron, yang lehernya tak digelayuti liontin Horcrux bisa dengan mudah mengambil pedang keramat tersebut. Ron juga-lah yang berjasa menusukkan mata pedang Godric Gryffindor ke liontin tersebut.

Penjelasan Harry mengenai aksi pahlawan Ron membuatku terharu dan bangga. Tak sia-sia rasanya aku membuka pintu hatiku pada Ron mengingat selama ini aku hanya kepincut pada penyihir-penyihir brilian dan berotak cerdas.

Ya, seperti Rabastan Lestrange...

Sekelumit kesadaran itu membuatku tersentak. Merlin, Hermione! Sadarlah! Rabastan Lestrange memang sangat piawai melambaikan tongkat sihirnya tapi di balik kepintarannya itu dia luar biasa kejam. Tak layak kiranya jika penjagal tak berhati nurani sepertinya mendapatkan seujung kuku simpati dan kekagumanku!

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu pedang Gryffindor ada di bawah sungai itu, Harry?"

Ron bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu sembari menyeruput cairan Merica Mujarabnya yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas itu. Ramuan itu memang terbilang gres sebab langsung kubuat setelah menyaksikan kedua sobat kentalku itu kembali ke tenda dalam kondisi tubuh menggigil.

Selama berdiam diri di suatu tempat, aku memang menyempatkan diri mencari dan menyimpan tanaman obat untuk membuat ramuan herbal sederhana termasuk Merica Mujarab dan Sari Dittany. Proses pembuatan ramuan penyembuh itu sudah kuhafal di luar kepala sejak tahun keempatku bersekolah.

"Patronus rusa betina yang membimbingku ke sana," kata Harry, tersenyum samar mengamati roman muka kami yang menganga. Untuk menutup mulut kami yang terkuak lebar itu, Harry kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Katanya, saat ia bersandar di sebuah batang pohon tua, sebuah sinar putih keperakan berbentuk rusa betina menari-nari di sekitar rerumputan beku yang terhampar di depannya. Usai bergoyang-goyang sebentar, Patronus rusa betina itu berlari-lari ringan sembari menengok ke belakang, seakan-akan mendesak Harry untuk segera membuntutinya.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Harry buru-buru menguntit Patronus rusa betina itu hingga mencapai sungai kecil yang tertutup lapisan es. Di tengah sungai, cahaya keperakan Patronus itu memudar dan menghilang. Harry yang mengira itu sebagai sebuah petunjuk menghancurkan salju dan es yang bertumpuk di tengah sungai dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Setelah melepas celana panjang dan _sweater_ biru mudanya, Harry berenang menuju dasar sungai. Tak dinyana, sebuah kekuatan maha dahsyat seperti tangan raksasa yang tak terlihat berusaha menarik dan menenggelamkan Harry. Di momen gawat seperti itulah Ron datang dan menyelamatkan jiwa Harry.

"Kenapa bisa ada Patronus rusa betina di hutan ini? Siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Itu bukan hal penting, Hermione."

Harry menyeringai semakin lebar, mata hijaunya berkilau dengan harapan yang meluap-luap.

"Saat dijerumuskan ke dasar sungai, lintasan pikiran Kau-Tahu-Siapa berkelebat di otakku. Dia sudah memindahkan Horcrux yang disimpannya di lemari besi Gringotts Wizarding Bank ke Hogwarts."

"Benarkah itu, Harry?" Aku membelalak terkesima, nyaris menjatuhkan sebonggol akar Valerian-tanaman penyembuh aneka penyakit-yang sedang kupotong-potong sesuai dosis dan ukuran.

Harry mengangguk berkali-kali dengan asa membara yang sangat kentara.

"Kita akan segera ke Hogwarts, teman-teman. Kita harus menemukan Horcrux itu dan menghancurkannya agar kekuatan Kau-Tahu-Siapa segera menyusut."

Semangatku membumbung ke angkasa mendengar rencana kunjungan kami ke Hogwarts. Jika semua rencana dadakan ini berjalan lancar, mimpi buruk ini bisa segera berakhir.

Termasuk mimpi-mimpi mengenai Rabastan Lestrange yang selalu menemaniku setiap aku tertidur di malam hari.

* * *

Modus operandi yang tak tersusun matang serta kenaifan remaja membuat kami kelabakan ketika menginjakkan kaki di kampung sihir satu-satunya di dunia, Hogsmeade.

Kami sama sekali tak menduga Death Eater telah memasang Mantra Caterwauling. Jampi-jampi dengan bunyi lengkingan angker seperti teriakan kemarahan Voldemort itu bereaksi sedetik setelah kami mendarat di Hogsmeade.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sepersekian detik, lusinan Death Eater berkerudung dan bertopeng perak menjeblak muncul dari toko, penginapan dan bar-bar yang ada di Hogsmeade.

Cepatnya isolasi itu membuat kami yang berada di bawah Jubah Gaib Harry terkepung tak berdaya. Kami makin tak berkutik sebab Death Eater sudah mengunci jalan keluar. Dengan kata lain kami tak bisa lagi kabur dengan memakai teknik Apparition.

Keadaan makin genting ketika para Death Eater melepaskan puluhan Dementor untuk mengendus jejak kami. Kehadiran Dementor membuat temperatur udara yang sudah membeku menjadi lebih dingin mematikan. Napas mereka yang lebih busuk dari bangkai ratusan manusia nyaris membuatku pingsan seketika di tempat.

Harry yang tak mau inti kehidupan dan semangat kami dihisap Dementor mengeluarkan Patronus rusa jantannya. Patronus itu memang bisa menghalau kepungan Dementor tapi sekaligus membuat Death Eater jadi mengetahui letak keberadaan kami secara lebih spesifik.

Untungnya, Dewi Fortuna masih mau tersenyum pada kami. Sesaat sebelum kawanan Death Eater muncul di titik persembunyian kami, adik kandung almarhum Profesor Dumbledore, si pemilik bar butut Hog's Head, Aberforth Dumbledore menolong kami.

Selain memasukkan kami ke bar kumuhnya yang disesaki ternak kambing aneka ukuran, Aberforth juga mengusir Death Eater yang berseliweran di sekitar rumahnya.

Setelah situasi terkendali dan perut kami sudah terisi roti lapis isi daging, Harry memberanikan diri menceritakan skema penyusupan ke Hogwarts untuk membumihanguskan jimat penyegel jiwa abadi Voldemort.

Pada mulanya, Aberforth menentang keras gagasan Harry tersebut. Namun, ejekan modal nekat maupun otak udang tak bisa menyurutkan tekad kami.

Kebebalan sikap kami akhirnya mematahkan aksi kepala batu Aberforth. Dengan berat hati, penyihir berusia lanjut yang berambut kelabu panjang sekaku kawat itu menyetujui semua rencana Harry.

Berkat bantuan lukisan mendiang adik perempuannya, Ariana Dumbledore, Aberforth menyelundupkan kami ke Hogwarts melalui terowongan masuk rahasia.

Dari keterangan Neville, yang turut datang bersama lukisan Ariana untuk menyambut kami, seluruh jalan masuk yang semula tercantum di Peta Perompak milik Harry telah disegel paksa.

Tak hanya memblokir semua jalan tembus, pasukan Dementor siang dan malam berkeliaran di perbatasan dan sekeliling halaman Hogwarts. Untungnya, hanya Dementor yang diizinkan mengelilingi sekolah.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan Dewan Sekolah dan Rapat Orangtua Murid, selain petugas yang ditunjuk resmi, Death Eater lainnya diharamkan masuk ke lingkungan sekolah. Para orangtua cemas anak-anaknya yang masih kecil akan menjadi sasaran tembak Death Eater yang dikenal gemar melakukan tindak kekerasan tanpa pandang bulu.

Di dalam sekolah sendiri, kondisi tak jauh lebih baik bahkan cenderung barbar. Patroli sekolah yang lalim rutin hilir-mudik dan tak sungkan-sungkan menghajar para siswa yang melakukan kesalahan setipis debu sekalipun.

Wakil Kepala Sekolah, Death Eater Carrow Bersaudara yang terkenal galak dan disiplin makin memperburuk situasi sekolah. Selain mempraktekkan hukuman Kutukan Cruciatus pada anak-anak tahun pertama yang dianggap bandel, Death Eater Carrow Bersaudara itu rajin merantai dan memukuli siapapun yang dikehendakinya.

"Dibandingkan kakak laki-lakinya, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, si penyihir perempuan pendek jelek dan bersuara mirip bebek itu bahkan lebih semena-mena," Neville mendesah pasrah. Suara erangan lirihnya bergaung lemah di sepanjang lorong gelap dan sempit itu.

"Alecto Carrow mengajar Telaah Muggle dan memaksa kami mendengarkan semua cuap-cuapnya mengenai kebusukan Muggle."

Melirikku sekilas dengan mata bundarnya, Neville kembali bercerita.

"Dia juga punya sentimen pribadi pada siswi berambut coklat. Sejak awal tahun ajaran, Alecto Carrow hobi menyiksa murid perempuan bersurai coklat meskipun semua korbannya berstatus darah murni. Kebengisannya itu membuat seluruh siswi berambut coklat berbondong-bondong mengganti warna rambut mereka."

"Yeakh!" Ron membuat gerakan seakan-akan dirinya ingin memuntahkan bergentong-gentong siput berlendir ukuran jumbo.

"Pasti dia sirik karena rambutnya kusam dan bercabang. Rambut coklat kan manis, apalagi rambut Hermi-"

Seperti terkena mantra Silencio tak kasat mata, Ron tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Rona merah tua yang identik dengan warna rambutnya menghiasi wajah Ron yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik, membuatnya nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan cabai berkaki dua.

Neville dan Harry tersenyum geli melihat adegan perubahan warna di tubuh Ron tersebut. Aku sendiri hanya bisa tersipu-sipu. Sikap Ron yang malu-malu kucing memang malu-maluin.

Mengapa ia tak berterus terang saja dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Jika ia 'menembakku', aku pasti menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang.

_"Kau milikku."_

Lagi-lagi, sumpah yang ditanamkan Rabastan Lestrange berdenging di otakku, membuat jantungku bergemuruh seperti sepasukan Thestral gila. Sebelum wajahku yang pucat pasi terdeteksi dan berpotensi menimbulkan kecurigaan, aku segera membuang ingatan tentang Rabastan Lestrange dan sumpah keparatnya itu.

Undakan tinggi, lorong sempit dan jalan gelap yang berkelok-kelok menjadikan perjalanan kami serasa menembus gua tak berpenghuni di kedalaman perut bumi. Setelah melangkah cukup lama, Neville menunjuk pintu rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik lukisan Ariana. Rupanya, ada dua lukisan yang saling terkoneksi. Jika yang satu bertengger di Hogwarts, yang satunya lagi mendekam di kediaman Aberforth.

Ketika pintu terbuka, kami diserbu sorak-sorai dan teriakan gembira dari murid-murid yang memadati ruangan. Ruangan yang akhirnya kukenali sebagai Kamar Kebutuhan itu didesain mirip kabin kapal raksasa. Ada banyak tempat tidur warna-warni yang bergelantungan dari langit-langit ruangan.

Dinding berpanel kayu hitam tanpa jendela dihiasi permadani warna cerah. Ruangan makin semarak dengan panji-panji bendera setiap Asrama. Hanya bendera hijau bergambar ular perak ciri khas Slytherin-lah yang tak berkibar di ruangan tersebut.

Dalam keriuhan penyambutan itu, aku melihat banyak wajah-wajah familiar yang amat ku rindukan. Ada teman-teman seasramaku di Gryffindor seperti penyihir asal Irlandia, Seamus Finnigan yang seluruh mukanya tampak bengkak dan memar seperti habis dijadikan karung tinju Death Eater.

Di samping Seamus, bercokol Cormac McLaggen, si _playboy_ tengil yang tahun lalu amat bernafsu memasukkanku ke dalam daftar koleksi pacar-pacarnya.

Di tengah ruangan, aku melihat teman sekamarku, Lavender Brown, si gadis super ceria yang setahun lalu sempat membuatku senewen karena terus-menerus menggelendoti Ron seperti anak monyet baru lahir.

Lavender yang tengah melompat-lompat girang seperti bola bekel melambaikan tangannya ke arahku ketika menyadari dirinya tengah kuamati. Aku membalas sapaan itu dengan tersenyum kecil. Rupanya, aturan sekolah yang serba menakutkan tak mampu memadamkan kelincahan Lavender.

Pelan tapi pasti, mataku menyisiri seluruh ruangan, mencermati murid-murid Asrama lain yang tengah fokus mengerubuti Harry dan Ron. Agak jauh di belakang kerumunan, Cho Chang, Seeker Quidditch Ravenclaw yang di tahun kelima sempat ditaksir Harry memandangi Harry dengan tatapan jinak-jinak merpati.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu yang berharga lebih banyak lagi, Harry segera membeberkan alasan kedatangan kami di Hogwarts ini. Menurut Harry, ada dua Horcrux yang kemungkinan disimpan di dalam sekolah.

Untuk efisiensi, Harry meminta bantuan agar bisa segera menemukan Horcrux piala bergambar musang yang dulu dimiliki pendiri Asrama Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff dan Horcrux berupa mahkota berukiran burung elang, artefak kuno peninggalan pendiri Asrama Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw.

Mengetahui tujuan kedatangan Harry, wajah-wajah penuh harap yang tadinya berbinar terang perlahan-lahan meredup. Aroma putus asa terasa menghiasi keheningan yang sekonyong-konyong tercipta.

"Kami sangat ingin menolongmu, Harry. Tapi tak bisa malam ini."

Michael Corner, siswa Ravenclaw yang pernah memacari adik Ron, Ginny, berbisik muram.

"Memangnya kenapa?" potong Harry tak sabar. Gurat kekesalan terbayang di wajahnya. Harry terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja ditusuk dari belakang oleh sekutu-sekutu kepercayaannya.

"Waktu kita terbatas. Kita harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Horcrux itu," ujar Ron tegas, kompak memberi dukungan sepenuhnya pada Harry.

"Masalahnya, kita tak punya tongkat sihir," jelas McLaggen yang duduk bersila di permadani tebal bergambar Goblin sedang main harpa. Di samping kanannya, Seamus mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui.

"Tak punya tongkat sihir?" Aku membeo, mengulang pernyataan McLaggen yang kontroversial itu.

"Betul. Setiap malam, seusai makan malam, Carrow Bersaudara menyita dan menyimpan seluruh tongkat sihir murid-murid," urai Cho panjang lebar. Mata sipitnya menyorot malu-malu ke arah kami.

Aku, Harry dan Ron terperangah mengetahui kenyataan menyedihkan ini. Bagi penyihir, tongkat sihir tak ubahnya inti sari kehidupan, barang penting yang sama berharganya dengan nyawa. Aku yakin, penyitaan tongkat sihir itu bertujuan memasung kebebasan sekaligus merontokkan ketegaran seluruh siswa Hogwarts.

"Lalu, apa kita harus menunggu sampai pa-"

Harry tak bisa menuntaskan kata-katanya sebab pintu lukisan Ariana mendadak terbuka lebar. Terengah-engah menata napasnya yang memburu, Ginny yang berdiri di ambang pintu menancapkan mata _hazel_-nya ke sosok Harry yang kelihatan sekali tengah berjuang keras menahan keinginan menarik Ginny ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gawat! Snape tahu Harry tiba di Hogsmeade malam ini. Ia meminta kita segera berkumpul di Aula Besar."

Pengumuman Ginny disambut dengungan panik seluruh penghuni Ruang Kebutuhan yang berlomba-lomba keluar melalui lubang pintu lukisan Ariana. Dalam sekejap, Ruang Kebutuhan yang semula seramai pasar mendadak senyap seperti kuburan keramat.

"Harry, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ron bertanya-tanya cemas. Bola mata birunya mengawasi seisi Ruang Kebutuhan yang sepi namun berantakan itu.

"Aku akan menyelinap ke Aula Besar. Untuk sementara, kalian menetap dulu saja di sini," kata Harry sembari bergantian memandangi kami, termasuk Ginny yang masih bersikukuh berdiri di dalam ruangan.

"Tapi," elakku tajam. "Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan? Itu sangat riskan, Harry."

"Aku yang akan menyusupkanmu," ujar Ginny mantap. "Harry bisa mengenakan jubah anak Asrama lain. Pasti ada satu jubah yang tertinggal di sini."

Dengan gerakan setangkas ibunya saat membersihkan rumah, Ginny membongkar tumpukan jubah dan seragam yang dari baunya saja sudah ketahuan belum dicuci berhari-hari.

"Lalu, kita ngapain di sini? Bengong sambil main Catur Sihir?" Ron merengut suram, tak suka dengan proyeksi teronggok tak berguna seperti barang sisa.

Tersenyum sabar, Harry memasukkan lengannya ke jubah Hufflepuff yang disodorkan Ginny. Kendati agak sedikit kebesaran, setidaknya jubah itu bisa menyamarkan sosok Harry yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebelum kita ke sini, aku telah meminta Aberforth untuk menghubungi anggota Orde Phoenix yang selama ini ngumpet di vila milik bibimu, Ron, di Shell Cottage. Sebentar lagi, mereka pasti tiba di Ruang Kebutuhan."

Informasi Harry itu sungguh melegakan hatiku. Uluran tangan legiun profesional seperti Orde Phoenix pasti bisa memuluskan langkah kami.

Meremas lembut tanganku, Harry menyambung instruksinya. "Interogasi Snape ke seluruh siswa bisa jadi melemahkan pengawasan di Hogwarts. Jika Orde Phoenix sudah datang, kalian bisa pergi diam-diam ke Aula Besar."

Menggandeng tangan Ginny, Harry beranjak keluar melalui pintu lukisan Ariana. Dalam sesaat, pikiran buruk menghantamku. Aku merasa seakan-akan inilah malam terakhirku bersama Harry, teman terbaik yang sudah kuanggap seperti abangku sendiri.

"Hati-hati, Harry."

Oh, Merlin... suaraku bahkan bergetar dan tercekat seperti kehabisan napas. Firasat jelek apa yang tiba-tiba melanda diriku ini?

Menoleh melalui bahunya, Harry melemparkan senyum penuh kasihnya ke arahku. Senyum hangat yang ternyata tak akan pernah bisa ku lihat lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan... aku tak pernah melihat tragedi seburuk ini..."

Terpisah lima meter dariku, Nymphadora Tonks, Auror muda tangguh yang terlahir dengan kemampuan Metamorphmagus alias bisa mengubah penampilannya kapanpun ia mau berdiri gontai. Bola matanya yang kali ini berwarna biru abu-abu menatap kosong ke arah puluhan Death Eater yang mengerubutinya.

Lengan kiri Tonks yang terbungkus jubah lembayung terkoyak menganga, rambutnya yang semula berwarna kuning matahari kini dinodai semburat merah yang berasal dari cairan kental yang mengalir dari batok kepalanya.

Kesedihan luar biasa meruap dari pori-pori Tonks, membuat tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat sihir tampak goyah tak bertenaga.

Membalas setiap kutukan dan mantra yang dialamatkan padaku, aku berusaha menjaga konsentrasiku pada dua tugas dalam satu waktu. Mematahkan perlawanan tiga Death Eater bertopeng yang mengepungku sekaligus memastikan keselamatan Tonks yang tengah berada dalam titik terlemahnya.

Rapuhnya ketahanan mental Tonks bisa dimengerti sebab tepat di depan hidungnya, suami tercintanya, Profesor Remus Lupin, meledak berkeping-keping akibat hantaman kutukan yang dilayangkan seorang Death Eater gagah bertopeng perak.

Setelah membunuh Profesor Lupin, Death Eater itu langsung berkelebat menghilang entah ke mana tapi aku sempat menangkap sekilas siluetnya. Profil tubuh dan gerakan yang amat identik dengan Panglima Tertinggi Death Eater, Rabastan Lestrange.

Kendati psikisnya compang-camping menyaksikan kematian belahan jiwanya, Tonks masih membuktikan kualitasnya sebagai Auror handal yang pantang menyerah. Alumnus Asrama Hufflepuff itu mati-matian bergulat melawan puluhan Death Eater yang mengelilinginya.

Setelah berhasil mencabut empat nyawa Death Eater, kedigdayaan Tonks akhirnya berakhir juga. Kerabat dekat mendiang ayah baptis Harry, Sirius Black itu tewas di tangan tantenya sendiri, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tidak! Tonks!"

Aku berteriak frustrasi ketika tubuh Tonks terbelah dua terhantam kutukan sihir hitam Bellatrix Lestrange. Wajah Bellatrix Lestrange yang sudah seperti orang sakit jiwa makin bertambah sinting, seringai puas menghiasi bibirnya yang kehitaman.

Sejurus kemudian, rasa sakit tak tertahankan mendera tubuhku. Rupanya, salah satu Death Eater yang tadi menyerangku memanfaatkan kelengahanku untuk mengguyur tubuhku dengan Kutukan Cruciatus.

Terjatuh bersimpuh di lantai batu yang berubah merah pekat akibat genangan darah, aku membendung keinginan untuk berteriak. Meski tubuhku terasa seperti digergaji dan ditebas puluhan pedang, aku tak akan menjerit histeris. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Death Eater menikmati kesakitan dan penderitaanku.

Di saat aku merasa sudah tak tahan lagi menanggung siksaan tak berujung itu, rasa sakit itu mendadak menghilang, disusul dengan jeritan membahana yang mendirikan bulu roma. Teriakan yang hanya bisa keluar dari tenggorokan seseorang yang mengalami penyiksaan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Bunyi berdebam keras terdengar dari sisi kiriku. Dari sudut mataku yang berair karena menahan sakit, aku melihat Death Eater yang tadi menyiksaku menggeliat-geliat seperti ikan kekurangan air.

Kedua tangan ramping Death Eater yang terawat rapi itu menjambaki rambut pirang perak panjangnya. Kuatnya tarikan tangan itu membuat segenggam rambut halus tersebut terburai ke lantai batu. Lolongan penderitaannya bahkan hampir menyaingi suara-suara pertempuran yang terjadi di koridor luar Aula Besar.

Walau wajah Death Eater yang tengah menderita kesakitan itu tertutup topeng perak, aku sudah bisa menebak identitasnya dengan melihat rambut yang berserakan. Rambut pirang panjang yang bersinar keperakan, ciri khas dari Lucius Malfoy, ayah dari musuh bebuyutan Harry di sekolah, Draco Malfoy.

"Rabastan! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Rabastan...

Secepat kilat aku menengok ke belakangku. Di sana, di antara kelebatan cahaya merah dan putih, Rabastan Lestrange menjulang tegak mengancam seperti malaikat kematian. Meski wajahnya masih terbalut topeng perak, aku bisa merasakan aura kemarahan yang keluar dari setiap senti kulitnya.

"Dia itu Lucius! Kenapa kau siksa dia?! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

Lengkingan Bellarix Lestrange yang biasanya bisa membangunkan orang mati pun tak mampu menandingi pekikan kesakitan Lucius Malfoy. Dua Death Eater bertubuh gembrot yang tadi ada di samping Lucius Malfoy hanya bisa meringis linglung melihat penderitaan rekannya tersebut.

"Kau tak bisa memerintahku, Bellatrix. Aku akan tetap menyiksa Lucius karena dosa-dosanya."

Suara serak Rabastan Lestrange sarat dengan nada benci dan permusuhan. Terus menancapkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Lucius Malfoy yang bergetar nelangsa, Rabastan Lestrange makin menambah intensitas siksaannya, terbukti dengan teriakan-teriakan pedih Lucius Malfoy yang makin menggelegar.

"Stop! Stop!"

Bellatrix Lestrange melompat ke arah adik iparnya itu. Berusaha merebut tongkat sihir Rabastan Lestrange. Dengan gerak ringan, Rabastan Lestrange berhasil mendorong kakak iparnya hingga terjengkang.

"Sudah kubilang, Bellatrix! Aku tak menerima ultimatum dari siapapun, kecuali dari Lord Voldemort dan..." Rabastan memotong ucapannya, mata gelapnya yang bersinar menatapku lekat-lekat.

Pandangan lapar dan penuh dahaga itu membuatku tak bisa bernapas. Apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan? Apa Rabastan Lestrange ingin menegaskan bahwa selain mematuhi Tuan Besarnya, ia juga hanya mau tunduk padaku?

Melotot ke arahku dengan sorot benci, Bellatrix Lestrange nekat merangsek maju. Sebelum wanita gendeng itu sempat melabrakku, tangan kotornya yang berkuku runcing ditangkap oleh seorang pria yang berparas hampir mirip dengan Rabastan Lestrange. Pemilik wajah nyaris serupa tapi lebih tua dan matang itu pastilah kakak kandung Rabastan, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Hentikan, Bella! Jangan campuri urusan Rabastan."

Menyentak lepas tangannya, Bellatrix Lestrange memelototi suaminya dengan pandangan beracun.

Sayangnya, tatapan membunuh itu tak bisa mematikan keinginan Rodolphus untuk mundur dari konfrontasi. Tanpa ampun, Rodolphus dengan sekuat tenaga menggeret istrinya yang menjerit-jerit marah menjauh dari arena penyiksaan Lucius Malfoy.

Menaikkan sebelah alis sempurnanya, Rabastan Lestrange kembali memfokuskan diri pada aktivitas menghancurkan tubuh Lucius Malfoy secara sihir. Telinganya seolah terkunci dan tak bisa mendengar ratapan ampun Lucius Malfoy yang mengiba-ngiba.

Oh Tuhan... oh Tuhan...

Rabastan Lestrange tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia berniat membunuh Lucius Malfoy secara perlahan-lahan.

Tidak... tidak...

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut. Jangan biarkan Lucius Malfoy mati mengenaskan di hadapanku. Seumur hidup aku pasti akan diteror kejadian tragis ini.

Memandangi wajahku yang pias, Rabastan Lestrange mendesah pelan. Memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke balik saku jubah hitam legamnya, Rabastan Lestrange pun melesat pergi, meninggalkan kalimat terakhirnya yang terus terngiang di kupingku.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, My Lady."

* * *

"Ini bukan keinginanku. Bukan ini hasil yang kuharapkan."

Harry Potter, Si Anak yang Terpilih, satu-satunya panduan dunia sihir untuk lepas dari ancaman dominasi Voldemort terpaku memandangi dinding Ruang Kebutuhan yang terbalut permadani hias warna terang. Rambut hitam jabriknya tampak kusut masai dan dipenuhi noda darah dan tanah.

"Kita semua juga tak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi."

Suara Profesor Severus Snape yang biasanya mengalun dingin dan licin kini terasa hampa. Menggosok-gosok rambut berminyaknya yang berantakan, Snape mengawasi sekeliling ruangan dengan saksama.

"Seharusnya aku tidak duduk-duduk santai di sini. Aku harus kembali ke Aula Besar dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku yang tertinggal di sana!"

Harry memberontak gila-gilaan, menepis tanganku yang melingkar di pundaknya. Kerasnya sentakan Harry hampir membuatku terjatuh ke lantai karpet. Untungnya, sebelum tubuhku terjerembab, Profesor Snape bergerak cepat dan memegangi badanku yang bergoyang goyah.

"Jangan idiot, Potter. Buat apa kau kembali ke Aula Besar? Tempat itu sudah jadi ladang pembantaian massal!"

Mendudukkanku di kursi bulat, Profesor Snape kembali berhadapan dengan Harry. Mata hitamnya tertumbuk pada mata hijau Harry. Memandangi Harry dengan sekejap lintasan kasih sayang, mantan guru Ramuanku yang sempat kukira merupakan agen ganda dan antek Voldemort itu memegang kedua pundak Harry yang merosot.

"Aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari neraka ini. Kalau kau mati, pengorbanan Lily akan sia-sia."

Ketika mengucapkan nama ibu Harry, terselip nada penuh cinta dari suara Profesor Snape. Nada yang membuatku curiga bahwa selama ini, secara diam-diam Profesor Snape menyimpan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada mendiang ibunda Harry.

"Jangan sebut nama ibuku dengan lidah kotormu yang berbisa itu!"

"Harry!"

Aku terkesiap kaget, tak percaya Harry bisa merendahkan Profesor Snape seperti itu. Memang, selama bertahun-tahun, Profesor Snape selalu membuat Harry jengkel tapi perlakuan kasar itu tak layak diterimanya. Apalagi setelah usaha keras Profesor Snape untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kami berdua.

Di saat kedua penyihir pria yang ada di dekatku menggelar adu kontes pelototan membunuh, memoriku melayang ke insiden berdarah yang menimpa kubu kami.

_Ketika personel Orde Phoenix berduyun-duyun tiba di Ruang Kebutuhan, asaku terbang jauh ke langit ketujuh. Bala bantuan akhirnya datang dan cepat atau lambat Hogwarts bisa kami susuri untuk menemukan dan menghancurkan Horcrux yang tersisa._

_Setelah memastikan tak ada rekan-rekannya yang tertinggal di bar Hog's Head, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror serba bisa yang mengambil alih pucuk pimpinan Orde Phoenix usai kematian tragis Profesor Alastor Moody memerintahkan kami untuk segera menyusul ke Aula Besar._

_Dekrit yang melarang Death Eater beroperasi di lingkup sekolah serta Mantra Perlindungan yang diterapkan untuk menegakkan aturan itu sangat menguntungkan kami. Petugas Death Eater resmi di Hogwarts yang cuma terdiri dari Kepala Sekolah Profesor Severus Snape dan Wakilnya, duo kakak beradik Carrow jelas bukan tandingan kami yang berjumlah lebih banyak._

_Dengan laju menggebu-gebu, aku dan kru Orde Phoenix lainnya segera berlari ke Aula Besar. Namun, belum sempat kami mendekati Aula Besar, gema teriakan kematian dan ratapan putus asa bergaung memekakkan telinga._

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi di dalam Aula Besar? Mengapa seluruh murid yang memenuhi tempat itu berteriak-teriak seperti sedang dibantai massal?_

_Belum sempat otakku selesai mencerna apa yang terjadi, sekelompok Death Eater bertopeng menghadang pergerakan kami. Kemunculan mendadak Death Eater itu tentu membuat kami terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyerbu Hogwarts? Bukankah seluruh sudut terkecil Hogwarts sudah dipasangi mantra untuk mencegah masuknya Death Eater?_

_Berdiri di depan barisan, memamerkan senyum buasnya yang mengerikan, Bellatrix Lestrange tanpa aba-aba maupun seremoni membungkuk layaknya adu duel terhormat langsung melemparkan aneka kutukan dari tongkat sihirnya._

_"Protego Maxima."_

_Mantra perlindungan maksimum yang diteriakkan Kingsley setidaknya bisa membuat kami bisa terhindar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Namun, dahsyatnya kutukan yang dilesakkan barisan Death Eater itu menipiskan selubung mantra. Kurang dari sepuluh detik, mantra perlindungan buyar dan memaksa kami menggempur balik Death Eater dengan segenap keahlian yang dimiliki._

_Dari detik ke detik, dari menit ke menit, jumlah Death Eater yang menghadang kami semakin banyak. Sebagian di antaranya melenggang menerobos ke Aula Besar, membuat jeritan para siswa yang ada di ruangan itu terdengar semakin memilukan._

_Tak seimbangnya jumlah kekuatan membuat awak Orde Phoenix tumbang satu persatu, seperti daun kering yang disapu Tsunami. Kami yang hanya berdua puluh orang tentu kalah kelas dibandingkan Death Eater yang nyaris mencapai ratusan kepala._

_Situasi makin tak terkendali setelah Death Eater melepaskan gerombolan manusia serigala untuk membantai habis seluruh personel Orde Phoenix._

_Kengerian tak berujung terpampang di depan mataku. Aku, seorang remaja yang baru berusia 17 tahun harus menyaksikan orang-orang terdekatku menjadi sajian santap malam binatang haus darah tersebut._

_"Lari, Hermione! Lari!"_

_Teriakan Kingsley Shacklebolt yang berat dan terputus-putus merasuki indra pendengaranku, menyadarkanku dari kondisi mati rasa yang melanda tubuhku. Menyeretku dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih utuh, Kingsley menarikku terbang menjauh, mencari lokasi aman untuk berlindung._

_"Kita tak bisa kabur seperti ini... Kita harus berjuang," seruku terbata-bata ketika Kingsley mendarat di ruang kelas kosong yang sudah lama tak terpakai._

_Luka parah yang dideritanya membuat Kingsley tersuruk jatuh. Berjongkok dan menggenggam tangannya yang penuh darah, aku menitikkan air mata melihat bola mata Kingsley yang memandangiku dengan sorot kebapakan. Bernapas terputus-putus, Kingsley memberikan wasiat terakhirnya._

_"Jika kita semua terbunuh, semua akan berakhir percuma. Salah satu dari kita harus ada yang hidup untuk melanjutkan perjuangan. Dan orang itu pasti kamu, Hermione."_

_Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara melihat Kingsley, penyihir berbakat yang amat ku kagumi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pangkuanku._

_Kingsley benar, perjuangan belum berakhir. Untuk situasi seperti ini, melarikan diri bukan berarti kalah atau pengecut melainkan sikap arif untuk menyimpan waktu dan tenaga demi langkah selanjutnya yang lebih baik dan terarah._

_Meninggalkan jasad Kingsley dengan hati patah, aku bergegas menyusuri koridor Hogwarts. Targetku hanya satu, koridor lantai tujuh, tempat di mana Ruang Kebutuhan berada. Jika aku bisa memunculkan ruangan persembunyian Neville, aku bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini._

_Tapi, aku tak mau kabur seorang diri. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mengajak murid-murid atau anggota Orde Phoenix yang masih selamat untuk angkat kaki bersamaku._

_Berbelok di sudut koridor, telingaku menangkap jeritan pilu Tonks yang shock menyaksikan suaminya tewas terbantai di tangan Rabastan Lestrange. Setelah meledakkan Profesor Lupin, Rabastan Lestrange memang kembali menghilang tapi tak disangka, tak diduga dan tak dikira, ia kembali lagi tatkala aku disiksa Lucius Malfoy._

_Usai insiden ala opera sabun yang melibatkan diriku, Lucius Malfoy dan klan Lestrange, aku terseok-seok meninggalkan tubuh berdarah Lucius Malfoy yang dipapah oleh dua sobat gemuknya. Efek Kutukan Cruciatus Lucius Malfoy membuatku tak bisa melangkah cepat dan terpaksa terduduk nyeri, tak sadar dengan bahaya lain yang mengintipku._

_"Wah, wah, wah... Lihat apa yang kita dapat di sini. Gundukan Galleon emas dan posisi empuk di Death Eater."_

_Suara gonggongan serak Fenrir Greyback memaksaku untuk mendongakkan kepala. Menyeringai lebar mempertontonkan taringnya yang penuh darah segar, wajah bengis Greyback berkilau licik. Bau tubuhnya yang lebih menyengat dari comberan, campuran mematikan antara keringat, tanah dan darah manusia membuatku terancam kehilangan nafsu makan sampai seratus tahun ke depan._

_"Hermione Granger. Tiket utama menuju kemakmuran masa depan."_

_Buru-buru berdiri tegak dan mengambil posisi menyerang, aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku ke arah Greyback dan rekan sejawatnya, Scabior._

_"Ck, ck, ck. Turunkan senjatamu, Manis."_

_Scabior berdecak-decak kurang ajar. Mata culasnya mengawasiku dari atas hingga bawah._

_"Percuma melawan. Hogwarts sudah terkunci dari dalam dan luar. Kau tak bisa keluar dari sini sekeras apapun usahamu."_

_"Bohong!", bentakku keras seraya melambaikan tongkat sihirku._

_"Reducto!"_

_Luka dan memar yang ku dapat akibat Kutukan Cruciatus dari Lucius Malfoy membuat gerakan tongkat sihirku kurang mantap. Dengan gerakan serigala mereka yang gesit, Scabior dan Greyback bisa menghindar di detik-detik terakhir._

_Mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat ke arahku, Scabior menggeram senang._

_"Diamlah di situ, Mungil. Kami akan segera membawamu ke Rabastan Lestrange untuk memperoleh uang tebusan."_

_"Sectumsempra!"_

_Tubuh Scabior yang setengah berada di udara terkoyak-koyak seperti terkena sabetan ribuan pedang. Berdebam jatuh ke lantai batu, Scabior mendengking kesakitan. Darah berbau busuk mengalir dari raganya yang tersayat-sayat._

_Menggemeretakkan gigi taringnya, Greyback berpaling menghadapi lawannya. Di sana, di tengah bayangan cahaya obor yang menari-nari, Profesor Severus Snape berdiri tegak, tongkat sihirnya tercengkram erat di jemari tangannya._

_Profesor Snape rupanya tak datang sendirian. Di atasnya, tubuh kaku Harry melayang di udara. Tampaknya, Harry telah dibekukan dengan mantra Petrificus Totalus sebelum dibuat mengambang dengan jampi-jampi Locomotor._

_"Snape! Dasar pengkhianat busuk!"_

_Greyback mengaum gahar, memamerkan gigi runcingnya yang merah kekuningan. Ekspresi dingin Profesor Snape tak berubah melihat kemurkaan pemimpin grup Snatcher dan manusia serigala itu._

_Dalam satu gerakan singkat, memakai mantra non-verbal, Profesor Snape berhasil melumpuhkan Greyback dengan mantra andalannya, Sectumsempra._

_Menendang kepala Greyback dengan sepatunya, Snape meludah ke lantai batu. Greyback yang masih hidup kendati badannya tercabik-cabik menggeram-geram murka, mata serigalanya menatap Snape dengan sorot benci._

_"Sayang sekali aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menghabisimu, Greyback." Profesor Snape mendesis sadis. Mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arahku yang terpaku, Profesor Snape membentak keras._

_"Ini perang, Miss Granger. Sudah saatnya kau membiasakan diri melihat genangan darah."_

_Menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, Profesor Snape memaksa tubuh kaku Harry melayang mengikutinya. Menaikkan hidung bengkok khasnya, tanpa kata-kata Profesor Snape menuntutku untuk bergegas membuntutinya._

_Sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju ke lokasi perlindungan yang dituju Profesor Snape, tempat yang menurut perkiraanku adalah Ruang Kebutuhan, berulang kali tongkat sihir Profesor Snape terpuntir di udara, mematahkan perlawanan Death Eater yang terus membanjir seperti cendawan di musim hujan._

_"Death Eater itu masuk melalui Lemari Pelenyap yang terkoneksi dengan toko mebel Borgin and Burkes di Diagon Alley," jelas Profesor Snape panjang lebar, seolah memahami kebingunganku mengapa Death Eater cepat sekali menembus pertahanan Hogwarts._

_"Profesor, ap-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku tersengal-sengal, kewalahan mengikuti langkah kaki Profesor Snape yang panjang dan lebar._

_Mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan cermat, Profesor Snape tak mengendurkan langkah cepatnya. Untungnya, tak ada lagi Death Eater yang kelayapan di sekitar kami. Sepertinya, para Death Eater lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada pertempuran yang berlangsung di Aula Besar dan sekitarnya._

_"Seluruh murid Slytherin membelot." Profesor Snape mengeluarkan suara seperti kucing kejepit pintu. "Ketika Potter keluar dari barisan Hufflepuff, mereka beramai-ramai menyerang dengan tongkat sihir mereka."_

_Bahuku bergetar membayangkan serangan tak diduga itu, membayangkan posisi seluruh siswa Asrama lain yang terjepit karena tak memegang tongkat sihir mengingat setiap malam tongkat sihir mereka selalu disita. Tanpa adanya tongkat sihir, mereka seperti mengantarkan nyawa secara cuma-cuma. Tak ada bedanya dengan kelinci lumpuh yang terperosok di sarang macan kelaparan._

_Otakku yang sempat mandek karena mual kebanyakan mencium bau anyir darah mulai bekerja kembali. Pasti sejak awal penyitaan tongkat sihir itu hanya akal-akalan semata. Siasat yang disiapkan untuk memerangkap seluruh murid, taktik keji yang berlangsung berkat bantuan siswa Slytherin yang oportunis._

_"Aku tak menduga murid-murid Asramaku melakukan kudeta seperti itu. Pasti ada yang menghasut mereka. Padahal selama ini, sebisa mungkin aku menjauhkan siswa asuhanku dari pertempuran langsung," ujar Profesor Snape geram, mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._

_Menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Profesor Snape berhenti dan memejamkan matanya di depan tembok batu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu besar muncul di depan kami. Tanpa banyak cing-cong, Profesor Snape mendesakku untuk segera memasuki ruangan._

_Aku tercengang ketika menyadari interior Ruang Kebutuhan yang didesain Profesor Snape. Rupanya selama ini ia mengetahui seluk-beluk aktivitas rahasia Neville. Di hadapanku kini terpampang kabin kapal raksasa dengan pintu lukisan Ariana, pintu menuju lorong ke Hogsmeade._

_Melepaskan Harry dari mantra pembeku tubuh, Profesor Snape mondar-mandir tak tentu arah. Sesekali tangannya yang lebam keunguan menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya yang berkedut-kedut kelelahan._

_Sekejap setelah dirinya bebas dari mantra Petrificus Totalus, Harry langsung melabrak Profesor Snape, meraung minta dikembalikan ke Aula Besar. Emosi Harry makin meledak-ledak setelah nama ibunya diangkat dalam perdebatan._

Menghembuskan napas pendek dan mengakhiri lintasan kenanganku, aku mengawasi Harry dan Profesor Snape yang masih belum capek menggelar turnamen adu pelototan. Tak berkedip memandangi Harry yang makin melebarkan mata hijaunya, Profesor Snape berdeham pelan.

"Aku tak bisa melindungi Lily. Setidaknya, izinkan aku melindungimu, Potter."

Aku dan Harry sama-sama melongo mendengar janji tersebut. Apa benar yang berdiri di hadapan kami ini Profesor Snape, penyihir yang seakan-akan terlahir ke dunia hanya untuk menyulitkan hidup Harry? Atau jangan-jangan ini Profesor Snape gadungan alias seseorang yang meminum ramuan Polijus?

Menunjuk ke pintu lukisan Ariana yang anehnya kosong melompong, Profesor Snape berkata mantap. "Cepat kabur melalui lorong itu, Potter. Aberforth Dumbledore pasti bisa membantumu."

Seiring dengan selesainya instruksi Profesor Snape itu, lukisan Ariana mendadak dilalap si jago merah. Dari balik nyala api yang berkobar-kobar, dua Death Eater tak bertopeng muncul dan menyeringai liar.

"Sayang sekali, Snape. Si tua Aberforth tak bisa menolong bocah sialan ini. Ia sudah kami kirim ke neraka dengan kereta pertama," kekeh si Death Eater pria yang bertubuh gendut tak berbentuk.

"_Well, well, well_. Aku terkesan. Tumben kalian Carrow Bersaudara yang terkenal bloon tahu cara memakai otak kalian yang sebesar biji kuaci itu," cemooh Profesor Snape tenang seraya menarikku dan Harry merapat ke belakang punggungnya.

Alecto Carrow, si Death Eater wanita yang sama persis seperti gambaran Neville, pendek dan jelek mendengus jijik. Memelototkan mata coklat pudarnya ke arahku, wanita bertampang kejam itu berkotek seperti bebek.

"Kami jelas lebih pintar dari kau, Snape. Tolol sekali kau berpihak pada pihak yang kalah," Alecto terkikik-kikik geli. Cekikikannya mengingatkanku pada serombongan Banshee, hantu kuntilanak dari Skotlandia dan Irlandia.

Menginjak sisa-sisa lukisan Ariana dengan sepatu botnya yang berdebu dan penuh darah, Amycus Carrow menautkan alis coklat kusamnya.

"Serahkan dua bocah itu baik-baik, Snape dan kami akan melupakan pengkhianatanmu."

"Sectumsempra."

Profesor Snape melemparkan mantra favoritnya, sebagai jawaban atas rengekan Amycus Carrow. Sayangnya, walau terlihat bodoh dan kelebihan bobot tubuh, duo kakak beradik itu cukup lincah bergerak dalam memblokir mantra tersebut.

Meski dihadang di kiri dan kanan, tanpa kenal lelah, Profesor Snape silih berganti menyemburkan mantra yang dihafal dan dipelajarinya. Lambaian tongkat sihirku dan Harry ternyata tak banyak membantu. Di luar dugaan, Carrow Bersaudara ternyata lihai juga dalam memainkan sihir hitam.

Pergerakan Profesor Snape terkunci total ketika sekodi Death Eater lain berbondong-bondong menyeruak dari lorong lukisan Ariana. Total jenderal, ada 22 Death Eater yang mengepung kami, menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat sihir mereka dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Cepat lari!"

Profesor Snape mendorongku dan Harry ke arah pintu yang mendadak nongol dari balik dinding. Secara diam-diam, Profesor Snape rupanya berhasil memunculkan kembali pintu masuk yang tadi kami pakai untuk menyusup ke Ruang Kebutuhan.

"Kejar mereka! Jangan sampai lolos!"

Gema teriakan Alecto bergetar di dinding Ruang Kebutuhan, membuat seluruh permadani hias copot dari tempatnya. Secepat Pegasus terbang, aku dan Harry buru-buru menerobos pintu yang makin lama makin mengecil itu. Untunglah, kami sempat keluar sebelum pintu itu menyusut dan lenyap, meninggalkan raungan benci Carrow Bersaudara yang teredam dinding batu.

"Oh Tuhan, Harry. Apa yang harus kita perbuat sekarang? Semua jalan keluar telah tersegel dan tak ada yang bisa menembusnya kecuali..."

Rasa panikku berganti menjadi harapan ketika secuil pemahaman merasuk ke otakku. Menarik tangan Harry secepat kilat, aku berderap mencari jalan tembus menuju ke Dapur Hogwarts yang terletak di bawah Aula Besar.

"Harry, kita harus minta bantuan Dobby. Hanya peri rumah yang punya talenta mujarab untuk menembus mantra seketat apapun," seruku tersengal-sengal.

Mata hijau Harry yang tadi sempat redup kembali bergairah dengan harapan. Mencegat langkahku dengan remasan tangannya, Harry memaksaku untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Dobby dari sini, Hermione. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan peri rumah lain yang bekerja di Dapur Hogwarts. Setelah itu, kita bisa menyelamatkan teman-teman kita yang lain."

Mengangguk sepakat, aku berdebar-debar menonton Harry menggumamkan nama Dobby. Kesetiaan Dobby pada Harry patut diacungi empat jempol. Bekas peri rumah keluarga Malfoy itu langsung muncul di hadapan kami.

"Harry Potter... Sir..."

Dobby mencicit campur aduk, antara senang, haru dan takut. Memutar-mutar bola mata bundarnya meneliti keadaan sekitar kami, Dobby tanpa diperintah dua kali menggamit lenganku dan Harry.

"Untunglah Harry Potter selamat. Dobby cemas bukan main sedari tadi, Sir," menolehkan tatapannya ke arahku, Dobby kembali memohon-mohon.

"Ayo, Miss... Kita segera bawa Harry Potter pergi dari sini."

"Tunggu, Dobby," aku dan Harry menyela bersamaan.

"Kita harus berkeliling sebentar untuk menyelamatkan yang lain."

Dobby menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekencang mungkin mendengar permintaan Harry itu. Kuatnya gelengan itu menjadikan kuping kelelawarnya membentur-bentur pinggiran pelipisnya.

"Tak bisa, Sir... Hogwarts sudah tamat... Anda harus segera melarikan diri dari sini," ratap Dobby khawatir.

"Kami tak akan pergi tanpa sahabat-sahabat kami!"

Lagi-lagi aku dan Harry berteriak kompak. Menunduk memandangi Dobby yang memberengut tak setuju, Harry mengulangi permintaannya.

"_Please_, Dobby. Ku mohon bantu kami menemukan dan menyelamatkan teman-teman kami yang lain."

Mengusap sudut matanya dengan lengan baju hangatnya yang berwarna-warni pelangi, mata berair Dobby mengawasi kami.

"Dobby... Hikss... Tak akan bisa... Hiks... Menolak permintaan Harry Potter... Sir..."

Setelah Dobby menyanggupi keinginan Harry, kami pun bergegas mencari sisa-sisa anggota Orde Phoenix maupun murid-murid lain yang masih hidup. Untuk mengantisipasi banyaknya muatan, aku meminta Dobby untuk memanggil koleganya, sesama peri rumah yang mengabdi di Hogwarts.

Sayangnya, tak ada satu peri rumah pun yang mau menolong kami, termasuk Winky, peri rumah yang pernah berbakti pada keluarga Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Barty Crouch, peri rumah yang selama ini aku perlakukan dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Sikap penakut Winky and the Gank tentu membuat aku mencak-mencak. Namun, berhubung waktu kian sempit, aku membatalkan sesi berdebat dan langsung meninggalkan kerumunan peri rumah yang memilih bermain aman dengan meringkuk di balik hangatnya Dapur Hogwarts.

Meski tak didampingi peri lain, jasa Dobby pada pergerakan kami sangat berharga. Dengan kemampuan menghilang dan menembus secepat geledek ke berbagai sudut, kami bisa menemukan Ginny, Ron, Luna, Dean Thomas dan Guru Ramuan kami, Profesor Horace Slughorn yang terkapar letih di sudut ruangan berdebu.

Ketika kami bersiap pergi menghilang bersama Dobby, Cho Chang, murid Ravenclaw yang pernah berpacaran singkat dengan Harry muncul dari sudut koridor. Menggandeng teman karibnya, Marietta Edgecombe yang terluka di wajah, Cho berteriak memanggil kami.

"Harry!"

Menengok ke arah Cho, Harry berseru meminta bekas pacarnya itu segera bergegas menghampiri kami. Di tengah perjalanan, Marietta yang sempat membuat gondok karena membocorkan latihan rahasia Laskar Dumbledore di tahun kelima kami mendadak mogok melangkah.

Menggeliat melepaskan diri, Marietta berupaya menyentak lepas tangan Cho yang membelit pundaknya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau kabur! Biarkan aku kembali ke Aula Besar!"

Kekuatan tangan Cho sebagai Seeker Quidditch tentu lebih kuat dibandingkan tangan kerempeng Marietta yang manja. Memaksa sobat dekatnya itu untuk terus melangkah, Cho menyerocos mengomeli penyihir berambut keriting pirang kemerahan yang merengek di sampingnya.

"Apa kau gila? Untuk apa kita kembali ke sana! Kita akan mati konyol, Marietta!"

"Apa kau tak dengar apa yang dikatakan Lestrange Bersaudara di Aula Besar tadi? Kalau kita menyerah, kita bisa dibiarkan hidup," tangis Marietta semakin menjadi-jadi, terus berupaya membebaskan diri dari cengkraman lengan Cho Chang.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja dia di sana!" Ron menghardik gusar, tampangnya yang coreng-moreng berkerut jijik membayangkan bakal membopong penyihir yang berniat berpaling ke kubu Voldemort.

"Sir... Cepatlah, Sir... Kita tak punya waktu lagi," rintih Dobby lirih.

Prediksi Dobby bahwa waktu yang kami miliki amat terbatas terbukti. Seperti Jelangkung yang datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar, seorang Death Eater gagah bertopeng perak tiba-tiba nongol tepat di hadapan kami.

"Expelliarmus!"

Bagi Death Eater tersebut, mantra pelucutan senjata Harry tak ubahnya permainan anak-anak. Dalam waktu sekaligus, seakan-akan dirinya memiliki dua tongkat sihir di tangan, Death Eater itu memantulkan mantra Harry sekaligus membombardirnya dengan mantra-mantra pembunuh.

Menarik tangan Cho dan Marietta serta mendorong kami semua merapat ke sisi Dobby, Harry melompat menjauh dari kami dan bergerak menghindari semburan kutukan yang ditujukan padanya. Menengok dari balik bahunya, Harry memerintahkan Dobby untuk segera pergi membawa kami.

Betapapun kerasnya usaha kami untuk membujuk Harry untuk kabur bersama-sama, Harry menolak permintaan itu. Salah satu teman pertamaku di Hogwarts itu memilih menyambut nasibnya.

Menyambut takdir kematian yang dibawa Death Eater di hadapannya. Death Eater yang dengan tegas melepas topeng peraknya untuk memperlihatkan seraut wajah yang amat ku kenal. Wajah yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpiku selama ini.

Rabastan Lestrange...

* * *

"Salvio Hexia. Repello Muggletum. Cave Inimicum."

Usai merapalkan berlapis-lapis mantra perlindungan di sekitar ladang, aku menatap teman-temanku yang terduduk kuyu. Ginny, yang bersandar di bahu Ron menangis sesenggukan memikirkan nasib Harry, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Di tengah ladang, Profesor Slughorn dibantu Dean Thomas berjibaku mengobati Cho dan Marietta yang terluka parah dengan Sari Dittany buatanku.

Luka menganga yang menimpa kedua siswi Ravenclaw itu terjadi karena sikap bandel Marietta yang menolak diajak menghilang. Keengganan ber-Disapparate itu berujung pada Splinching, alias terpisah-pisahnya anggota tubuh saat ber-Apparition.

Tangisan penyesalan Dobby karena menganggap dirinya gagal menyelamatkan Harry turut menambah duka citaku. Pikiranku benar-benar mumet mengenang kejadian buruk yang menimpa kami beberapa jam lalu.

Oh Tuhanku... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kami benar-benar gegabah dan tak berpikir masak-masak saat memutuskan pergi ke Hogwarts untuk mencari Horcrux yang tersisa.

Harry, yang menduga rencana perburuan Horcrux-nya telah menggiring anggota Orde Phoenix ke zona genosida pasti dihinggapi rasa bersalah. Aku yakin, perasaan berdosa itulah yang membuat Harry menolak angkat kaki bersama kami.

Sekarang kami benar-benar terdampar dan tak memiliki jalan keluar. Setelah pergi dari Hogwarts, Dobby berusaha membawa kami pergi sejauh mungkin ke luar negeri. Tapi, semua pintu, alat maupun sistem transportasi telah diblokir secara sempurna.

Hijrah memakai proses manual juga tak mungkin sebab dengan memakai sihir, Death Eater mengobrak-abrik sistem transportasi di seluruh Inggris. Kondisi kacau-balau itu membuat seluruh penerbangan ditunda. Selain itu, kami juga tak memiliki paspor maupun uang sepeserpun untuk membeli tiket pesawat sehingga kepergian ke luar negeri merupakan hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Pelan tapi pasti, kegelapan malam berganti fajar. Tapi, ini bukan pagi hari yang sama seperti yang ku lihat selama ini. Cahaya mentari bersinar redup, tertutup kabut yang bisa jadi merupakan sosok Dementor yang berseliweran mencari kami. Udara dingin juga terasa menusuk kulit, membuat rasa cemas makin berlipat ganda.

Mengajak seluruh penghuni tenda kecuali Cho dan Marietta yang belum sadar dari pingsannya untuk membuat Patronus, aku mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit jagung dari dalam tas manik-manikku yang sudah diberi Jampi Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi. Membagi-bagikan biskuit minim rasa itu secara adil, aku memulai diskusi mengenai rencana kami selanjutnya.

"Secara teknis, kita terkurung selamanya di Inggris. Sekarang, ada yang punya rencana untuk menghadapi masa depan?" tanyaku pelan sembari menggigit biskuit garing tersebut.

"Kami sepakat menyerahkan semua kendali padamu, Miss Granger," tandas Profesor Slughorn. Jemari tangannya yang gemuk dengan gugup memilin-milin kumis anjing lautnya. Jubah besar yang dipakainya terlihat lusuh walau sudah dibersihkan dengan mantra Scourgify berkali-kali.

Mengedarkan mataku ke sekeliling tenda, aku menangkap sorot berharap yang terpancar dari enam pasang mata yang mengelilingiku. Melihat pandangan itu, hatiku serasa diganduli batu.

Oh Merlin, bagaimana bisa mereka mempercayakan nyawa mereka padaku? Aku juga masih remaja bau kencur seperti mereka, yang mungkin tak akan mampu mengemban tugas dan tanggung jawab berat seperti ini.

_"Salah satu dari kita harus ada yang hidup untuk melanjutkan perjuangan. Dan orang itu pasti kamu, Hermione."_

Kata-kata terakhir Kingsley Shacklebolt berdengung kembali di telingaku. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat menghayati pesan kematian Kingsley itu. Jikalau itu benar, aku yang layak untuk memimpin mereka, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menghadapi pertempuran berdarah-darah yang pasti akan berlangsung di masa depan?

_"Ini perang, Miss Granger. Sudah saatnya kau membiasakan diri melihat genangan darah."_

Lintasan peringatan dari Profesor Snape yang mungkin sudah tewas terbantai di dalam Ruang Kebutuhan menghapus kegalauanku. Ya, ini perang yang bisa jadi tak mampu kami menangkan seutuhnya. Tapi, kami adalah siswa Gryffindor dan tunas-tunas Orde Phoenix yang pantang menyerah sebelum mencoba.

Membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, aku menghembuskan napas singkat sebelum mengeluarkan keputusan finalku.

"Dengan adanya kita, itu berarti Orde Phoenix belum mati. Mulai detik ini kita akan memulai perang gerilya melawan rezim kegelapan."

* * *

Seperti yang sudah ku prediksi, perjuangan melawan tiran Voldemort tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi semenjak Voldemort meluaskan jajahannya ke dunia Muggle Inggris, dengan melumpuhkan Kerajaan maupun Kementerian Inggris.

Dari luar, dengan manipulasi sihir, Inggris terlihat normal dan biasa-biasa saja, tak menunjukkan adanya pergolakan maupun peperangan. Tipu daya itu membuat Inggris lepas dari pengawasan maupun bantuan-bantuan negara lain.

Aku berani bertaruh, taktik menyelubungi situasi dengan sihir itu ditujukan agar Voldemort bisa menyusun rencana untuk menguasai seluruh dunia.

Terbukti ketika Voldemort yang ditemani dua pengawal setianya, Rodolphus dan Bellatrix Lestrange pergi ke luar Inggris dan menyerahkan tampuk kekuasaan koloninya di Inggris ke tangan ahli waris sah-nya, Rabastan Lestrange.

Sejak jatuh ke dalam dominasi Voldemort, Inggris yang ku kenal kini berubah total. Tanpa belas kasih, Death Eater memburu, menyiksa, membunuh dan memperkosa Muggle-Muggle tak berdosa.

Sebelum dibunuh, para Muggle ditampung dan disiksa di penjara bawah tanah Hogwarts yang super luas. Memang, setelah hancur-lebur akibat perang melawan Orde Phoenix, Hogwarts dipugar kembali dan disulap menjadi istana sekaligus markas utama Death Eater di Inggris Raya.

Nasib penyihir kelahiran Muggle dan berdarah campuran bahkan lebih menyakitkan. Jika tertangkap, mereka dijadikan talenan asahan pedang atau target mantra-mantra sihir hitam terbaru. Banyak juga di antara penyihir kelahiran Muggle dan berdarah campuran yang terperosok di kamp kerja paksa maupun barak pelacuran Death Eater.

Semua kabar mengenai praktek kekejaman itu bisa ku dapat dengan mudah berkat luasnya akses berita yang dikucurkan Death Eater. Setiap beberapa jam sekali, Death Eater mencetak dan menyebarkan propaganda tentang keberhasilan mereka dalam menaklukkan daerah-daerah dan kota-kota lain di Inggris.

Dari sekian banyak selebaran memuakkan itu, hanya satu berita yang mengguncang mentalku yakni berita mengenai tewasnya Harry Potter dan seluruh personel Orde Phoenix, termasuk gambar menjijikkan yang memuat foto jenazah Harry yang dipajang di Atrium Kementerian Sihir.

Selain dari selebaran yang diguyur Death Eater melalui udara, aku juga bisa mengetahui kejatuhan dunia Muggle Inggris dari kehancuran kota maupun desa yang pernah kami singgahi dalam masa pelarian.

London, contohnya. Kota metropolitan yang dulu gemerlap dan penuh cahaya itu kini berubah mencekam. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit dirobohkan dan diganti bangunan berbatu yang angker dan suram.

Bangkai-bangkai gosong mobil dan kendaraan lain bertumpuk-tumpuk di sudut kota. Penyihir berdarah campuran miskin yang tak beruntung teronggok bak gembel di sudut kota yang bobrok, mengemis-ngemis rezeki dari kalangan elit _pureblood_ yang datang dan pergi untuk membeli budak.

Yang paling menyakitkan, transaksi perdagangan budak pun dilakukan secara terbuka dan terang-terangan. Sistem pelelangan tak beradab itu jelas mengusik nuraniku sehingga selain mengganggu konvoi Death Eater aku mengusulkan untuk membebaskan para budak yang terkurung di berbagai kamp Death Eater.

Seperti biasa, tambahan misi itu ditepis habis-habisan oleh Marietta Edgecombe. Sedari awal, Marietta memang malas-malasan bekerja. Gadis yang memiliki bekas bopeng-bopeng di wajahnya akibat kutukan yang ku layangkan karena berani-beraninya membocorkan rahasia latihan Laskar Dumbledore di tahun kelimaku itu sering menangis dan menyalahkanku atas nasib apes yang menimpanya.

Kata Marietta, statusnya yang berdarah murni sekaligus posisi tinggi ibunya di Kementerian Sihir membuat dirinya pasti selamat dari kekejaman rezim Voldemort. Tapi, gara-gara dipaksa kabur bersama kami, ia harus luntang-lantung mengembara seperti gembel.

Rengekan ABG labil seperti Marietta kadang-kadang membuat kepalaku serasa hendak pecah. Apalagi jika Marietta terlibat cekcok dengan Ginny. Ginny yang membenci Marietta karena gerakan lambannya saat kabur dari Hogwarts berimbas pada tewasnya Harry sering menendang dan mengusir Marietta dari tenda.

Hiruk-pikuk makin seru ketika Cho Chang ikut ambil bagian. Letupan kecemburuan antara Cho dan Ginny mengingat status mereka sebagai salah satu cewek yang pernah lengket dengan Harry membuat pertengkaran makin merajalela.

Jika ketiga gadis itu sudah menggelar perang besar, aku memilih mengasingkan diri bersama Luna dan Profesor Slughorn. Walau sering bersikap aneh dan melamunkan ayahnya, Xenophilius Lovegood yang ditahan Death Eater, Luna sangat bisa diandalkan.

Bersama-sama kami rutin mencari dan mengumpulkan aneka tanaman obat. Pengetahuan jenius Profesor Slughorn mengenai ramuan dan tumbuhan herbal memungkinkan kami untuk meracik racun yang bisa mematikan pergerakan Death Eater jika disebar melalui air dan udara.

Jika tak memiliki daya tahan mental yang kuat, aku mungkin sudah gila menghadapi amanat berat maupun keributan antar teman yang sering terjadi di dalam tenda. Apalagi dengan masalah lain yang harus ku pikirkan, yakni hubungan cintaku dengan Ron yang semakin hambar dan merenggang.

Ron, yang semula ku kira bisa menjadi penopangku ternyata tak mampu menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Kami sering berselisih karena masalah sepele seperti makanan yang semakin minim dan ala kadarnya.

Aku tak mengira perjalanan asmaraku dengan Ron akan menemui banyak batu sandungan seperti ini. Padahal dulu aku sangat bahagia ketika Ron menyatakan cintanya padaku, sesaat sebelum kami meninggalkan Ruang Kebutuhan menuju ke Aula Besar.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran serta aneka ragam keegoisan Ron itu membuat perasaan istimewa yang ku simpan pada cowok berambut merah itu memudar.

Oh ya, aku memang masih menyayangi Ron tapi hanya dalam kapasitas sahabat dan saudara. Akhirnya, demi kebaikan dan ketenangan batin masing-masing pihak, kami berdua pun memilih putus secara baik-baik.

Selama berbulan-bulan bergerilya mengacaukan kinerja Death Eater, aku sangat bergantung pada jasa Dobby. Peri bermata hijau itu bisa membawa kami kabur secepat kilat seusai menyerang sekelompok patroli Death Eater. Talenta yang membuat pemberontakan kami jadi lebih sukar untuk dihentikan.

Ternyata, perang sembunyi-sembunyi melawan Death Eater tak hanya membutuhkan stamina, talenta maupun rencana tapi juga mental setebal baja. Bagaimana tidak, kami harus mampu mengendalikan perasaan dan meredam kegetiran ketika menyelundup ke kamp-kamp Death Eater.

Kedua tempat terkutuk itu disesaki dengan ratapan dan isakan berkepanjangan yang menggetarkan bulu roma. Amunisi yang terbatas membuat kami tak bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Jikalau ada yang berhasil kabur bersama kami, banyak di antara mereka yang meninggal karena dera siksaan atau berperilaku seperti orang gila.

Walau Marietta kerap mencemooh tindakan membebaskan budak tak efektif, aku tetap pantang menyerah. Kendati tak sesering dulu, aku masih menggelar operasi penyelamatan jiwa tak berdosa. Pergerakan tersebut tentu membuat namaku dan teman-temanku yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam daftar buronan paling dicari.

Meski kelompokku tercatat sebagai buruan paling top abad ini, kadang-kadang aku merasa heran mengapa Death Eater lamban sekali dalam merespon pemberontakan yang kami lakukan. Jika dipikir dengan cermat, kekuatan Death Eater yang berlipat-lipat tentu bisa melumat kami dalam sekejap.

Namun, selama tiga tahun aku bergerilya, Death Eater tak pernah sekalipun menindak secara drastis. Sikap lembek itulah yang membuatku terus bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya jawabannya ku temukan di sini, di kamp Brighton ini.

* * *

"Menyerahlah, Darah Lumpur. Kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi."

Mata abu-abu keperakan Draco Malfoy berkilat licik di tengah keremangan senja. Jemari pucatnya memuntir tongkat sihirku yang tadi dirampasnya.

Terduduk dan memegangi rusukku yang patah akibat hantaman kutukan beruntun, aku memandang garang ke arah Malfoy yang menyeringai girang.

Mengerjapkan mata meredam rasa sakit yang tak terhingga, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga Dobby bisa membawa lari sahabat-sahabatku yang lain. Aku tak menyangka rencana penyerangan ke kamp kerja paksa di Brighton yang sudah ku rancang berminggu-minggu bisa bocor. Saat kami tiba di lokasi, kami langsung disambut berondongan kutukan dari Death Eater yang bersembunyi di sekitar kamp.

Sadar situasi sudah terjepit, aku sengaja memisahkan diriku dari yang lain agar sasaran tembak dialihkan padaku seorang sehingga Dobby bisa leluasa ber-Disapparate. Bagiku, tak apa-apa jika aku tak selamat asalkan sobat-sobatku yang lain bisa hidup dan melanjutkan perjuangan.

Mendongakkan daguku tinggi-tinggi, aku melempar tatapan mengejek ke arah Malfoy dan teman dekatnya, Theodore Nott yang bersandar santai di batang pohon.

"Jangan harap aku mau tunduk di bawah kakimu, Malfoy."

Jika Malfoy hanya tergelak menghina mendengar responku, Nott menanggapinya dengan provokasi blak-blakan.

"Siapa juga yang mau disembah oleh makhluk kampungan sepertimu," sindir Nott pedas.

Menjalin tongkat sihirnya di antara jemari indahnya, Nott meneruskan cemoohannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Ginevra Weasley? Jika ia tertangkap, ku pastikan ia segera menjadi salah satu pelacurku."

Komentar seenak udel Nott itu kontan menaikkan emosiku yang memang sudah menggelegak seperti minyak panas. Mengambil batu granit yang kebetulan ada di dekat tanganku, aku melempar batu padat itu sekuat-kuatnya ke arah Nott yang sedang terkekeh mesum. Hasil lemparanku itu sangat memuaskan. Jidat Nott yang ketimpuk langsung dihiasi benjol seukuran telur naga.

Mendesis berang, Nott mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arahku.

"Dasar jalang! Crucio!"

"Protego Maxima!"

Aku yang sudah bersiap menerima terjangan kutukan Cruciatus terperangah ketika Daphne Greengrass yang sedari tadi berdiri membisu di belakang Malfoy mengirimkan mantra pelindung untuk menyelubungi tubuhku.

"Daphne! Kau sinting ya?! Ngapain kau membela kasta rendah seperti dia?!" Nott membentak teman seangkatannya tersebut.

Mengibaskan rambut coklat panjangnya ke belakang, Daphne Greengrass balas memelototi Nott dengan mata coklat tajamnya.

"Justru kau yang gila, Theo. Bukankah kita diperintahkan untuk menangkap Granger tanpa segores pun luka di tubuhnya?!"

Melayangkan kuku jari telunjuknya yang dicat dengan warna hijau perak Slytherin ke arahku, putri sulung keluarga ningrat Greengrass itu melanjutkan omelannya.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang kalian lakukan! Meremukkan tulang rusuknya dan berusaha meng-Crucionya? Merlin!" Daphne Greengrass menghentakkan sepatu bot hitam berhak runcingnya keras-keras ke tanah lembap.

"Apa kalian lupa nasib seperti apa yang menimpa orang yang berusaha menghujani Granger dengan kutukan Cruciatus?"

Lucius Malfoy...

Ingatanku kembali memutar balik kejadian tiga tahun lalu di Perang Besar Hogwarts. Ketika itu kepala keluarga Malfoy nyaris mati sekarat dihajar Rabastan Lestrange karena berani melakukan kutukan Cruciatus padaku.

Draco Malfoy tampaknya juga mengingat hal serupa sebab si pirang platina itu kembali menusukku dengan tatapannya yang paling mematikan.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Tubuhku mendadak sekaku patung Liberty usai terkena mantra yang melesat keluar dari tongkat sihir Malfoy tersebut.

Melengkungkan alis coklatnya, wajah Daphne Greengrass bersinar galak, menuntut diberi penjelasan selengkap mungkin mengenai alasan di balik tindakan membekukan tubuhku itu.

"Itu untuk mencegah si Darah Lumpur kabur selama kita mendiskusikan masalah ini." Malfoy mengedikkan bahunya dan menyelipkan tongkat sihirku ke dalam kantung jubah hitam Death Eater-nya.

"Jelaskan, Daphne. Kenapa kita tak boleh melukai Darah Lumpur keparat ini?" Nott melotot ke arahku, meraba kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut meski benjol besarnya telah dikempeskan dengan Mantra Penciut.

"Karena dia calon Ratu kita di Inggris ini."

Suara cempreng Pansy Parkinson mengalun dari belakang tubuhku. Tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun karena mantra pembeku tubuh, aku hanya terpaku ketika seteru nomor satuku di Hogwarts itu menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyusuri lekuk wajahku dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa?!"

Nott tampak seperti mau muntah dan mati suri saking _shock_-nya. Memutar bola mata pucatnya, Malfoy menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya yang nyaris limbung tersebut.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau kau tak ada ketika kita menghabisi si pengkhianat Marietta Edgecombe."

Mendesah lamat-lamat untuk mendramatisir suasana, Malfoy melirik ke arah Pansy Parkinson yang mulai memucat teringat peristiwa heboh yang pernah menimpanya.

"Saat itu, Pansy disiksa habis-habisan karena menyebut Darah Lumpur ini sebagai cewek goblok. Kata Paman Rabastan, Pansy harus dicuci mulutnya sebab berani menghina tunangannya, calon Ratu kita di Inggris ini."

Sejuta macam pertanyaan yang wajib dikupas tuntas menggantung di otakku. Apa maksudnya dengan Marietta Edgecombe si Pengkhianat? Apa itu tunangan Rabastan Lestrange? Calon Ratu di Inggris? Bah! Apa arti dari omong kosong ini?

"Astaganaga! Apa jadinya jika Darah Lumpur udik seperti dia bertengger di singgasana Ratu," rutuk Nott histeris, mengacak-acak rambut coklat mengkilapnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan terbiasa dengan julukan itu, Theo. Harap diingat, kau hanya bisa memanggilnya Darah Lumpur cuma di sini saja."

Astoria Greengrass, adik kandung Daphne Greengrass yang semula hanya membisu seraya memandangiku dengan sorot dengki di iris coklat terangnya akhirnya ikut umbar pendapat.

Mendendangkan suara merdunya yang mendayu-dayu, adik kelasku di Hogwarts itu kembali berceloteh, tetap mengunciku dengan pandangan iri.

"Kau tak bisa lagi menyebutnya Darah Lumpur jika ia sudah dibawa ke Hogwarts. Setibanya di Hogwarts, kita semua harus memanggilnya My Lady," jelas Astoria Greengrass seraya membungkuk seperti memberi hormat pada seorang Ratu.

"Demi gigi Nagini! Mana mungkin aku bisa menyembah-nyembah cewek sejelek dia." Nott meludah ke arahku, yang pasti akan langsung ku balas dengan lemparan batu kali sebanyak dua truk seandainya tubuhku tak membeku seperti sekarang ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Theo," kata Astoria Greengrass sembari menegapkan punggungnya dan kembali menancapkan tatapan cemburunya ke sosokku yang membatu.

"Kita harus tahu di mana posisi kita berada. Dan posisi Granger saat ini adalah bersanding di samping Lord Rabastan sebagai istri dan Ratu-nya."

* * *

"Aku bukan istri dan Ratu siapapun juga!"

Auman murka-ku menggetarkan dinding kamar ukuran raksasa yang dilengkapi perabotan antik nomor wahid tersebut. Meremas-remas jari pendek bunteknya di keliman jubah kecil rombengnya, Winky, si peri rumah perempuan yang ogah menolong kami saat Perang Besar di Hogwarts itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata coklat besarnya ke arahku.

"Tapi Madam... Anda akan menikah dengan Lord Rabastan... Jadi-"

"Sekali lagi aku bilang ya! Aku bukan Ratu, Dark Lady, My Lady atau apapun sebutannya itu!" semburku panas, berkomat-kamit geram. Siapa pula yang mau menikahi Rabastan Lestrange yang telah banyak menumpahkan darah manusia tanpa merasa bersalah.

Menyepak-nyepakkan kakiku kencang-kencang ke lantai yang dihiasi permadani tebal, mataku mengawasi seisi kamar dengan teliti.

Selain diisi tempat tidur ukuran raksasa bertiang empat yang kokoh, kamar yang tampak dirancang untuk kemesraan pengantin baru ini juga dilengkapi meja rias yang dipenuhi peralatan kosmetik, parfum dan tumpukan kotak perhiasan. Lemari baju dan sepatu yang terisi penuh diletakkan di ruang sebelah kanan yang berbatasan dengan kamar mandi super luks.

Dengan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela serta jalan koridor berbatu yang sangat familiar karena selalu ku susuri semasa aku bersekolah, aku tahu kamar ini terletak di sayap timur kastil. Area yang dulunya merupakan wilayah asramaku di Hogwarts, Asrama Gryffindor.

"Kamar siapa ini?"

Menyusutkan lendir yang mengalir di hidung tomatnya dengan lengan baju kumalnya, Winky berkata terbata-bata.

"Ini kamar Anda, Madam."

Penjelasan Winky membuat kepalaku berdengap marah. Saat ditangkap tadi, aku sudah berharap terkungkung di dalam penjara bawah tanah atau langsung dieksekusi mati. Aku tak pernah mengira disuruh berleha-leha di ruangan super besar ini.

"Aku tak mau tidur di sini. Kurung saja aku di penjara bawah tanah Hogwarts yang fenomenal itu. Atau gantung terbalik saja aku di batang Pohon Dedalu Perkasa." Aku meracau bertubi-tubi, tak sudi memikirkan kemungkinan beristirahat di kamar yang disiapkan oleh iblis nista seperti Rabastan Lestrange.

Amarahku makin menyala tatkala Winky memintaku untuk mengenakan gaun sutra berwarna putih yang dihiasi berlian. Dengan emosi memuncak, aku menepis gaun tersebut. Buat apa pula aku memakai baju yang jelas-jelas didesain untuk seorang pengantin tersebut?

Pembangkanganku untuk menolak segala pemberian Death Eater itu runtuh ketika Winky mengiba-iba dan mengatakan dirinya bakal disiksa jika gagal melaksanakan tugasnya.

Mau tak mau, aku pun menyanggupi semua permintaan Winky termasuk menemui Rabastan Lestrange, penyihir yang disebut-sebut Pansy Parkinson dan Astoria Greengrass sebagai calon suamiku.

Pertemuanku dengan Rabastan Lestrange di Aula Besar Hogwarts yang ditata seperti pesta perayaan berlangsung horor dan berdarah-darah. Di depan mataku, Rabastan Lestrange membunuh Ron dan Viktor Krum hanya karena di masa lalu mereka pernah menjadi pacarku.

Kegilaan yang ku alami makin bertambah saat tiga teman perempuanku, Luna, Ginny dan Cho Chang diseret ke tengah ruangan. Dalam kondisi luka dan compang-camping, mental mereka makin rusak dengan ancaman dipekerjakan sebagai budak seks Death Eater.

Tak bisa membelenggu emosi, aku menghambur maju dan menyerang Rabastan Lestrange dengan semua kemampuan yang ada pada diriku, mencakar, menendang, meninju dan menghardik. Oh, betapa aku berharap pernah serius mendalami ilmu bela diri agar bisa melumpuhkan pria kejam itu dalam satu gebrakan.

Sayangnya, perlawananku sia-sia belaka. Aku tak bisa mengelak dari tuntutan pernikahan ketika kedua orangtua yang sangat ku cintai dibawa paksa ke dalam konfrontasi. Wajah pucat mereka bertambah pias mendengar gemuruh teriakan lancang yang menuntut pencabutan nyawa mereka.

Di saat diriku dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit seperti memakan buah simalakama itu, layakkah keputusan yang ku ambil? Air mataku menetes membayangkan kerangka Harry yang terbaring di Atrium Kementerian Sihir.

Oh Harry, maafkan aku karena mengkhianati janjiku sendiri. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa teguh berdiri melawan setan-setan kegelapan ini. Maafkan aku karena bersedia mengucapkan sumpah setia untuk mendampingi seorang Death Eater sampai akhir hayat nanti...

* * *

Memandangi wajahku dengan intens, Rabastan Lestrange mengucapkan janji pernikahannya dengan lantang dan mantap. Air mataku nyaris menggenang ketika ia menyelipkan cincin pusaka keluarganya di jari manisku. Tubuhku hampir pingsan ketika ia menyegel ikatan kami dengan ciuman membaranya di bibirku.

Menggandeng dan meremas lembut tanganku yang menggigil, kami berjalan menuju Meja Tinggi, tempat di mana guru-guru Hogwarts dulu biasa bercokol menyantap makanan mereka, diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari ratusan Death Eater yang memadati ruangan.

Dari sekian banyak tamu itu, tak tampak wajah kedua orangtua dan tiga teman perempuanku. Sesuai keinginanku, aku meminta orangtuaku menenangkan diri mereka dulu di tempat aman. Proses penangkapan dan pengembalian kembali ingatan mereka tentu sangat melelahkan jiwa dan raga.

Sedangkan untuk Ginny, Luna dan Cho, aku tak sanggup jika pernikahanku disaksikan oleh mereka bertiga. Aku tak akan tahan jika nantinya mereka menatapku dengan hina karena rela menjadi milik Death Eater. Untuk itu, aku memohon agar mereka diberi kesempatan beristirahat di sektor barat Hogwarts.

Bertolak belakang dengan mendung di mukaku, wajah Rabastan Lestrange bersinar cerah seakan-akan seisi dunia ada dalam genggamannya. Setelah resmi menjadi suami-istri, ia juga tak ragu-ragu lagi mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

Tangan perkasanya terus memeluk dan mengusap halus punggungku. Sesekali ia menarikku merapat dan mencium puncak kepalaku dengan perlahan. Tak jarang ia menangkupkan wajahku dengan dua tangannya dan memandangiku dalam-dalam tanpa berkedip.

Semua perhatian dan keintiman itu tak membuatku bisa menikmati semua rangkaian acara yang berlangsung, baik secara sihir maupun gaya biasa. Jika prosesi pernikahan kami dilakukan dengan sistem sihir kuno yang membuat ikatan kami tak bisa diganggu gugat kecuali oleh kematian, pesta perayaan dilakukan selayaknya pasangan Muggle lainnya.

Dengan bersemangat Rabastan mengajakku bersulang dan memotong kue pengantin putih yang setinggi menara Eiffel. Pria yang dengan bangga menyebut dirinya suamiku itu juga membimbingku untuk berdansa pertama kali sebagai suami-istri.

Ya Tuhanku, mengapa ia melakukan semua hal yang selama ini ku idam-idamkan, aktivitas yang pernah ku bayangkan akan terjadi dalam pesta pernikahanku suatu saat nanti? Oh Merlin, darimana ia tahu apa yang ku inginkan dan ku impikan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat mencintaimu."

Rabastan Lestrange berulang-ulang membisikkan kalimat itu di kupingku, tak menghiraukan penolakan kasar yang ku tampilkan. Setiap kali bibirnya bergumam lembut di telingaku, aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, menahan tangis dan seribu satu macam emosi yang bergolak di dadaku. Pundakku bergidik setiap kali dirinya menciumi seluruh bagian wajahku.

Genggaman erotis lengannya di pinggangku membuat pikiranku menerawang tak tentu arah. Oh Tuhan... Oh Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa aku menghadapi hari-hariku selanjutnya? Sanggupkah aku menolak jika ia memaksakan kehendaknya pada tubuhku malam nanti?

* * *

"Nah, Little One, mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi kamar kita."

Tersenyum mesra, Rabastan Lestrange menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Mendudukkanku di ranjang besar yang sudah dihiasi banyak kelopak mawar, jemari hangat Rabastan Lestrange menyusuri lekuk pipi dan garis rahangku.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Rabastan Lestrange mencium dan memagut bibirku dengan bernafsu. Di saat jemarinya mencoba membuka kaitan gaunku, aku berontak sejadi-jadinya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Aku berteriak, mendorong dan meninju dada bidangnya yang terbalut jubah hitam mahal. Melompat ke sudut kamar, aku berdiri ketakutan seperti lalat yang terjerat di jaring laba-laba pemangsa.

Mata hitam arang Rabastan Lestrange tercengang memandangi tubuhku yang bergetar ketakutan. Menghembuskan napas pendek, Rabastan Lestrange bangkit dan beranjak mendekatiku.

"Jangan dekati aku! Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mengamuk dan melempari semua barang yang ada di dalam jangkauanku.

Menghindari semua benda yang meluncur ke arahnya dengan mulus, dalam jeda singkat Rabastan Lestrange sudah menjulang di hadapanku. Tak menggubris tinjuku di dadanya, Rabastan Lestrange menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus-elus punggungku yang bergetar dan menenangkanku dengan kata-kata dan janji lembut.

"Sst, tenang Little One. Aku janji tak akan memaksamu."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sekuat-kuatnya, tak mempercayai semua janji yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tak yakin pria licik dan gemar menghalalkan segala cara seperti Rabastan Lestrange mampu mematuhi semua janji-janjinya.

"Bohong... Dasar pembohong."

Terkekeh pelan dan makin merapatkan tubuhku dalam dekapan eratnya, Rabastan Lestrange mengecup ubun-ubunku dan terus memanjatkan janji-janjinya.

"Aku janji, Little One. Semua keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku."

Mendongakkan kepalaku secepat mungkin, aku bersiap membuka mulutku. Namun, sebelum bibirku terkuak, Rabastan Lestrange menempelkan jarinya di bibirku.

"Tapi jangan minta aku untuk melepaskanmu, Sayang. Apapun akan ku lakukan selain itu."

Memberengut gusar, aku membuang muka. Percuma saja jika aku tak bisa memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Untuk membebaskanku dari dirinya selamanya.

Menghela napas samar, Rabastan memegang daguku dan mendesakku untuk menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Aku tercekat menyaksikan kesungguhan yang bersinar di kedua bola mata hitamnya.

"Jangan memintaku untuk melepasmu atau berhenti mencintaimu, Little One. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan hidupku tak akan sempurna tanpamu."

Menahan keinginan untuk meludahi wajah tampannya, aku menggeram sebal.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

Entah terbuat dari bahan material apa hati pria yang ada di depanku ini. Semua ucapanku yang menyengat tak membuatnya kesal atau menciut. Ia malah menatapku dengan sorot memuja yang lebih membara dari sebelumnya.

"Tak apa-apa jika kau tak mencintaiku, Hermione. Cintaku padamu sangat besar sehingga cukup untuk kita berdua. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu selamanya."

Aku hanya mencibir sinis menanggapi perkataan berbunga-bunga barusan. Ya Tuhan, Rabastan Lestrange ternyata tak hanya pintar dalam merancang strategi perang maupun skema genosida.

Ia juga piawai merangkai rayuan gombal yang mungkin bisa melelehkan hati wanita lain, tapi tidak untukku. _No Sir, no!_

Sampai akhir zaman pun aku tak mungkin bisa mencintainya. Aku tak mungkin bisa jatuh hati pada penyihir yang bertanggung jawab pada kematian tragis teman-teman terkasihku!

* * *

_Aku tak mungkin bisa mencintainya. Aku tak mungkin bisa jatuh hati pada penyihir yang bertanggung jawab pada kematian tragis teman-teman terkasihku!_

Duduk bersandar di kursi berlengan yang empuk, aku mendesah dan memandangi gumpalan awan yang berarak-arak menjauh. Dari hari ke hari, sumpah yang ku tanamkan dalam hati itu sepertinya sulit terealisasi.

Rabastan Lestrange tak hanya menunaikan janjinya untuk menunda aktivitas suami-istri kami sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan atau sampai aku mengizinkannya.

Oh ya, ia memang masih berani tidur di sampingku, masih nekat memelukku dari belakang kendati berulangkali tubuhnya aku tendang-tendang.

Ia masih terus merangkul sembari menggumamkan kata-kata cintanya padaku setiap malam, kalimat yang lambat-laun menjadi alunan nina bobo yang sudah seperti dongeng pengantar tidurku. Sumpah setia dan cinta yang tanpa bisa ku hindari selalu ku nanti-nantikan sebelum terlelap di alam mimpi.

Membolak-balik buku tebalku tanpa tujuan yang jelas, aku menguap lebar-lebar. Mengambil secangkir kopi susu di atas meja, aku menyesapnya pelan-pelan untuk menjernihkan pikiran sekaligus menghilangkan kantuk yang mendera.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikeras membencinya jika mengingat semua perlakuan romantisnya padaku? Rabastan Lestrange tak pernah mengomeli sikap dinginku padanya, atau kebiasaanku yang memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap.

Ia juga tak pelit memberikan akses bagiku untuk meneliti literatur tua maupun buku-buku di Seksi Terlarang Perpustakaan Hogwarts yang masih rapi terawat.

Bahkan, jika aku tertidur kelelahan karena membaca semalaman, Rabastan Lestrange tak pernah bosan-bosannya menggendongku ke kamar. Membaringkanku dengan hati-hati sebelum memulai ritual malamnya. Memelukku dari belakang dan membisikkan kalimat cintanya padaku.

Tak hanya menyediakan banyak buku untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu dan nafsu menuntut ilmuku, Rabastan Lestrange juga menyediakan masa depan yang lebih baik bagi kedua orangtua dan teman-temanku.

Untuk orangtuaku, Rabastan Lestrange menyediakan paviliun khusus untuk mereka, di sayap barat Hogwarts. Zona bekas Asrama Ravenclaw yang menyajikan pemandangan fantastis ke seluruh penjuru mata angin Hogwarts. Demi memastikan keamanan orangtuaku, Rabastan Lestrange juga memberikan penjagaan penuh satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Sedangkan untuk ketiga sahabatku...

Aku nyaris terkikik membayangkan reaksi si cowok cabul Theodore Nott ketika mengetahui rencana Rabastan Lestrange menikahkan Ginny dengan salah satu petinggi Death Eater dan Kementerian Sihir, Yaxley. Ha! Nott pasti tak mengira Rabastan Lestrange mau-maunya memikirkan keselamatan teman-temanku.

Sejak upacara pernikahan itu, Nott tak berani memandangku sama sekali. Ia pasti cemas aku akan mengadukan semua tingkah menyebalkannya. Untung saja, aku tak berselera jadi biang gosip plus sedang marahan dengan Rabastan Lestrange. Kalau tidak, Nott pasti sudah jadi santapan mayat hidup Inferi di Danau Hitam.

Ginny Yaxley, Luna Travers, Cho Dolohov...

Menatap nanar ke jajaran rumpun bunga lilac yang berbaris rapi di pinggir taman, aku mendesahkan ketiga nama baru teman-temanku itu. Seminggu setelah pernikahan kami, Rabastan Lestrange menikahkan ketiga temanku itu dengan Death Eater kepercayaannya.

Jika Ginny dengan Yaxley, Luna Lovegood dinikahkan dengan Travers, Death Eater yang ku ingat pernah menyerang rumah ayah Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood karena memberi dukungan moril untuk perjuangan Harry melalui koran buatannya, _The Quibbler_. Sedangkan Cho menjadi pendamping Antonin Dolohov, Death Eater yang punya andil dalam pembantaian keluarga personel Orde Phoenix edisi pertama, Fabian dan Gideon Prewett.

Ketika aku meributkan masa lalu ketiga Death Eater itu yang kelam, Rabastan Lestrange menenangkan diriku dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengikat tiga Death Eater itu dengan Janji Tak Terlanggar. Janji itu sendiri berisi ancaman kematian mereka jika berani-berani menyakiti ketiga temanku itu baik secara fisik dan mental.

Dengan kata lain, aku tak perlu khawatir jika teman-temanku terluka meskipun kami tak bisa bertemu sesering mungkin. Ya, sejak menikah, sahabat-sahabatku itu langsung diboyong suami mereka masing-masing ke tempat yang berbeda-beda. Jika Cho menetap di Australia, Luna dibopong ke Afrika Selatan. Ginny sendiri dibawa Yaxley tinggal di Amerika.

Menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku yang berbalut sepatu kulit rusa, aku menopangkan wajah dengan dagu, memikirkan semua peristiwa yang terjadi seusai pernikahanku yang fenomenal itu.

Bellatrix Lestrange, kakak ipar Rabastan Lestrange tentu merupakan pihak yang paling menentang ikatan ini. Tapi, bisa apa nenek sihir itu jika Tuan Besarnya yang Terhormat, si Lord Voldemort merestui perkawinan kami?

Keluarga _pureblood_ lainnya juga tak kalah kaget mengetahui aku menjadi penguasa mereka. Saat sesi minum teh sore bersama Nyonya-Nyonya Sosialita Dunia Sihir beberapa bulan lalu misalnya.

Ibu Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy yang sering merendahkanku semasa aku bersekolah di Hogwarts hampir tak berkutik ketika aku memasuki ruangan. Jari-jari ramping lentiknya terus-menerus gemetar ketika menggenggam cangkir teh. Dari roman wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat saking ketakutannya, Narcissa Malfoy pastilah mengira riwayatnya akan tamat kapanpun aku menghendakinya.

Kecemasan yang menaungi Nyonya-Nyonya elit itu sempat membuatku tersinggung. Tenang saja Madam-Madam, aku bukan perempuan aji mumpung. Aku tak berhasrat membalas dendam atas tingkah laku kalian di masa lalu.

Aku bukanlah tikus pengecut seperti Marietta Edgecombe yang tega mengadu dan mengumpankan teman-temannya sendiri. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah cara untuk memperbaiki kondisi di sekitarku.

Memperbaiki kondisi...

Ya, itu juga salah satu aspek yang membuat kebencianku pada Rabastan Lestrange memudar. Saat aku menuntut tak ingin melihat satupun Dementor melintas di sekitarku, Rabastan Lestrange mengharamkan Dementor memasuki pekarangan Hogwarts. Penghisap jiwa berbau amit-amit itu hanya diperbolehkan gentayangan di perbatasan Hogwarts.

Ketika aku meraung melarang praktek perbudakan di Hogwarts, Rabastan Lestrange melepaskan semua budak Muggle yang semula diperdayagunakan di sana.

Keputusan yang ku tahu menimbulkan gelora kebencian di kalangan Death Eater lajang yang menetap di benteng Hogwarts sebab selama ini mereka kerap melampiaskan depresi mereka dengan menganiaya para Muggle. Tapi, seberat apapun kegondokan mereka padaku, Death Eater kroco itu tak bisa mengganggu gugat semua wewenang yang aku miliki.

Kendati aku menolak didampingi dayang, budak atau pembantu, Rabastan Lestrange tak mau membiarkanku kelayapan di Hogwarts sendirian. Sebagai gantinya, Rabastan Lestrange meminta Winky untuk menjadi asisten setiaku.

Jika ia bertandang ke luar Hogwarts atau keluar negeri, Rabastan Lestrange selalu mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Pada awalnya, aku berniat menepis keinginannya itu, tapi pikiran bahwa aku bisa merehab kondisi di benteng manapun ia singgah membuat aku terpaksa mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

Memijat-mijat jidatku yang berkerut pening, aku menghela napas tak percaya. Apa mungkin aku terkena _Stockholm Syndrome_, sindrom di mana seorang tawanan jatuh cinta pada penyanderanya sendiri?!

Merlin!

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dengan kecepatan ekstra. Aku tak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini berkembang. Aku tak bisa mengkhianati pengorbanan mendiang teman-temanku dengan mencintai pembantai mereka. Untuk memastikan hal itu tak pernah terjadi, aku harus melakukan satu cara. Dan itu akan ku lakukan detik ini juga!

* * *

Menopangkan tubuh ke tembok dingin berlumut, aku menutup mataku lekat-lekat. Mungkin gagasan pergi ke penjara bawah tanah ini merupakan rencana terburuk yang pernah ku pikirkan.

Baru sampai di dekat tangga menuju pintu sel saja hatiku sudah mencelos. Teriakan dan jeritan para tahanan menyiksa gendang telingaku. Sanggupkah aku jika terus melangkah dan menyaksikan penderitaan mereka dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Meneguhkan hati, aku memberanikan diri beranjak maju. Jangan jadi penakut, Hermione, mata batinku berkata padaku. Ini satu-satunya taktik untuk membangkitkan amarah Rabastan Lestrange.

Bukankah sedari awal dia sudah mewanti-wantimu untuk tak menginjakkan seujung kuku pun di penjara bawah tanah? Jika kau kepergok datang ke sana, dia pasti mengamuk dan mungkin saja memukulimu. Dengan mengetahui bahwa sosoknya yang selalu tenang dan lembut di depanmu itu cuma sekedar kedok, kau pasti bisa memupus semua ketertarikanmu padanya.

Ketika tanganku bersiap memutar kenop pintu yang dibelit rantai tebal, pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Untung saja aku bergerak tangkas sehingga daun pintu itu tak sempat membentur wajahku.

"My Lady? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Cormac McLaggen, bekas teman seasramaku di Hogwarts memandangiku keheranan. Melihat arah tatapan mataku yang sarat rasa penasaran, McLaggen buru-buru menutup pintu di belakangnya, memblokir pemandangan dan penyiksaan tak berperikemanusiaan yang berlangsung di sana.

Memelototi wajah McLaggen yang gugup dan kikuk, aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Aku benar-benar sakit hati mengetahui cowok yang pernah berbagi suka dan duka bersamaku semasa sekolah ini tega menyakiti sesama manusia.

Menarik jubah McLaggen dan memandangi lengan kirinya yang distempel tato Tanda Kegelapan, aku menghardik kasar.

"Dasar pengkhianat! Aku tak menyangka kau membelot ke kubu Voldemort. Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau menjadi Death Eater itu berarti kau menjual jiwamu kepada iblis?"

Melepas tangannya dari cengkramanku, McLaggen menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mataku yang berkilat tajam. Berkata lirih dan terputus-putus, McLaggen, cowok yang pernah mati-matian berjuang mengajakku berkencan dengannya di tahun keenamku di Hogwarts itu menjelaskan bahwa dirinya terpaksa bergabung bersama Death Eater demi menyelamatkan keluarga besarnya.

Menurut McLaggen, ketika Hogwarts ditundukkan, Voldemort memerintahkan sandera yang tersisa, terutama siswa berdarah murni untuk bersujud di bawah kakinya. Jika para tahanan menolak, Voldemort memastikan akan memusnahkan semua keturunan mereka tanpa sisa.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Seamus Finnigan. Kendati dirinya berdarah campuran, Voldemort yang membutuhkan banyak prajurit untuk menginvansi negara lain mau menerimanya bergabung. Dengan berat hati, untuk bertahan hidup sekaligus menyelamatkan nasib keluarganya, Seamus merelakan kulit lengan kirinya dibakar dengan cap Tanda Kegelapan.

Penjelasan McLaggen menjadikan kemarahanku yang ada di batas maksimum menyusut. Aku tak mungkin menyalahkan McLaggen atas keputusan yang ditempuhnya. Bukankah aku juga sama sepertinya? Mau menikahi Panglima Tertinggi Death Eater demi menyelamatkan orangtua dan teman-temanku?

Menggenggam tangan McLaggen yang berkeringat dingin, aku melempar senyum ironis padanya. Tampak tak nyaman dengan kedekatan kami, McLaggen bersusah-payah melepaskan tangannya. Semakin kuat ia mencoba membuka cekalan tanganku, semakin sengit aku menahannya. Aku belum mau membebaskannya sebelum menyatakan isi hatiku sampai tuntas.

"Aku mungkin belum memaafkanmu sepenuhnya, tapi aku masih menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku My Lady. Panggil saja aku Hermione seperti biasanya kau menyapaku."

Paras McLaggen yang sudah pucat makin seputih kertas ketika mendengar permintaanku itu.

"Tak mungkin, My Lady. Saya harus sadar di mana posisi saya sebenarnya."

Dengusan hidungku bergema lantang di sekitar koridor lembap yang remang-remang tersebut. Ada apa sih dengan kata posisi? Mengapa kalimat itu jadi _Trending Topic_ saat ini? Setelah Astoria Greengrass, kini Cormac McLaggen yang membawa-bawa kata posisi ketika berhadapan denganku.

Masih menggenggam tangan McLaggen, aku berusaha menyampaikan pendapatku mengenai posisi kami.

"Dengar, aku-"

"Wah, sepertinya aku mengganggu reuni kalian."

Suara dingin yang kental dengan emosi tertahan mengusik pembicaraanku dengan McLaggen. Berpaling ke belakang, aku melihat Rabastan Lestrange bersandar di dekat tembok, diapit pengawal-pengawalnya yang berbaris rapi. Melengkungkan alis hitamnya yang tebal, mata Rabastan Lestrange menyipit mengawasi tanganku yang terjalin dengan tangan McLaggen.

Sadar akan arah tatapan bos-nya, McLaggen menyentak lepas tangannya dengan keras. Tubuh jangkungnya yang selalu terlihat kekar tampak merunduk dan menggigil takut. Melihat perubahan atmosfer di sekitar kami, otakku langsung bisa memahaminya.

Oh Merlin! Aku memang berkehendak Rabastan Lestrange marah padaku karena nekat menyusup ke sel bawah tanah tapi aku tak menginginkan McLaggen terseret-seret dalam masalah ini. Rabastan Lestrange pasti mengira ada pertemuan rahasia antara aku dengan McLaggen.

Menilik sikap posesifnya selama ini, terbukti dengan aksi pembunuhan brutal yang dilakukannya pada dua mantan kekasihku, Ron dan Viktor Krum, bisa dipastikan McLaggen bakal bernasib serupa. Mengutuki diriku sendiri karena ketololan dan kecerobohanku, aku berusaha menetralisir salah paham yang terjadi.

"Dengar, aku sama sekali tidak ada-"

Aku tak bisa menuntaskan penjelasanku karena Rabastan Lestrange sudah menarik dan menekan tubuhku ke dinding batu. Menopangkan tangan kokohnya di belakang kepalaku, Rabastan melumat bibirku dalam satu ciuman panjang yang kuat dan menuntut.

Aku terengah-engah menerima ciumannya yang penuh gairah itu. Melepaskan mulutku untuk memberiku kesempatan menghirup udara, Rabastan Lestrange mengarahkan perhatiannya ke leherku. Bibirnya dengan rakus menjelajahi tempat di mana titik nadiku berdenyut kencang.

Meskipun ciumannya membuatku jengah karena dilakukan di depan banyak pasang mata, aku tak kuasa menolak mengingat janji yang kami sepakati. Di awal pernikahan, aku memang mengharamkan Rabastan Lestrange untuk menyempurnakan pernikahan kami dengan hubungan suami-istri.

Rabastan menyetujui hal itu asalkan ia diberi dispensasi untuk bisa memeluk, membelai dan menciumku kapanpun ia mau. Katanya, itu merupakan bentuk tanda cintanya padaku dan berhubung aku tak bisa melarangnya untuk berhenti mencintaiku, aku harus bersedia menerima persyaratan itu. Ketika itu, semua syarat yang diajukan Rabastan langsung aku sepakati selama ia tak memintaku untuk 'begituan'.

Menempelkan keningnya ke pelipisku, Rabastan Lestrange menggeram kasar, memerintahkan ajudan-ajudannya menyeret McLaggen ke dalam terali besi. Ultimatum itu membuatku tersentak. Perkiraanku benar, McLaggen akan dieksekusi mati karena keegoisan dan kebodohanku.

"Tidak, tidak! Tolong, jangan hukum McLaggen. Dia tak bersalah," pintaku memelas, mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap mata hitam Rabastan Lestrange yang menatapku dalam-dalam.

Di saat Rabastan Lestrange tetap bergeming, aku menyusupkan wajahku ke dada berototnya yang terbungkus jubah Death Eater. Tindakan yang untuk pertama kali aku lakukan mengingat selama ini aku melarang Rabastan Lestrange untuk mendekatiku jika ia masih berkostum Death Eater.

Di mataku, jubah Death Eater telah dinodai banyak darah manusia tak bersalah dan aku tak mau terkontaminasi kekejaman yang masih terekam di dalam serat-serat benang itu.

"_Please_, Rabastan... _Please_..."

Mencium puncak kepalaku sekilas, Rabastan Lestrange meletakkan jarinya di daguku, memintaku untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel Lestrange. Apa nyawanya begitu berharga sehingga kau mau berkorban sejauh itu?"

Kendati wajah rupawannya tetap bersinar lembut dan mata hitam pekatnya tetap mengawasiku dengan sorot memuja, aura kemarahan Rabastan Lestrange tetap terlihat dari nada suaranya yang membekukan tulang.

Meremas jubah Death Eaternya, aku menatap balik wajah pria yang sudah menikahiku selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Ini saatnya menguji semua perkataan Rabastan Lestrange padaku. Katanya, ia bersedia mengabulkan semua keinginanku tanpa banyak bantahan kecuali permintaan agar ia berhenti mencintaiku.

Jika ia mampu membebaskan McLaggen, aku mungkin bisa bersikap sedikit baik padanya. Tapi, jika ia dikalahkan oleh api kecemburuannya yang tak beralasan itu, di mataku Rabastan Lestrange akan berubah menjadi sosok serigala berbulu domba. Iblis yang berpura-pura menjadi malaikat sementara.

"_Please_, Rabastan. Jangan hukum McLaggen. Bebaskan dia... Ku mohon."

Rangkulan lengan Rabastan di pinggangku semakin erat. Membelai rambut dan punggungku dengan penuh kasih sayang, Rabastan Lestrange akhirnya mengeluarkan keputusan terakhirnya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, My Lady.

* * *

_"Sesuai keinginanmu, My Lady._

Membasuh bersih tubuhku dari sabun beraroma mawar, aku mendesah mengenang perkataan yang sudah seringkali ku dengar itu. Jika melihat statistik, Rabastan tak pernah ingkar janji dari semua perkataannya. Ia selalu memenuhi aneka ragam keinginanku yang terkadang aneh dan tak masuk akal.

_"Sesuai keinginanmu, My Lady._

Ya, sesuai keinginanku, McLaggen akhirnya dibebaskan tanpa siksaan setitikpun. Meski begitu, Rabastan menempatkan bekas Keeper Quidditch Gryffindor itu di benteng Death Eater yang baru di Benua Antarktika. Untuk yang satu itu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Permintaanku hanya membebaskan McLaggen dari hukuman, bukannya menentukan di daerah mana ia ditugaskan berpatroli.

Mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk tebal dan lembut yang disodorkan Winky, aku segera memakai gaun tidur berenda yang halus dan nyaman. Memerintahkan Winky untuk kembali ke ruangannya karena malam ini pekerjaannya sudah selesai, aku segera membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, aku melihat Rabastan sedang tekun membaca di tempat tidur kami. Mendengar pintu berderit, suamiku itu mengangkat mukanya dari buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya. Memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan penuh damba, Rabastan mengirimkan senyum sensualnya ke arahku.

Walau senyumannya sangat menggoda, aku tetap tak bisa menggerakkan bibirku untuk balas tersenyum, meski setipis atau sekecil apapun. Tidak, aku belum bisa seperti itu. Saat ini aku hanya mampu bersikap baik dengan memanggilnya Rabastan atau mengakuinya sebagai suamiku.

Ketika aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku depan meja rias, pandangan Rabastan tak pernah lepas dariku. Sewaktu aku mengambil sisir bertahtakan berlian, Rabastan sekonyong-konyong bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Menatap dari cermin, mataku terus terkesima memandangi pergerakan kakinya yang kuat dan mantap. Aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebagai pria, Rabastan sangatlah sempurna. Tak heran jika dari kasak-kusuk yang ku dengar, suamiku ini dikenal memiliki banyak teman tidur selama bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Teman tidur...

Aku meringis perih memikirkan kata-kata barusan. Apa sampai detik ini Rabastan masih memiliki banyak kekasih di luar sana? Sebagai pria sehat yang masih aktif, Rabastan tentu butuh penyaluran biologis bukan? Apakah selama aku menolak berhubungan intim dengannya ia melampiaskan hasratnya dengan wanita lain?

Semua pradugaku itu membuat hatiku bagaikan disayat-sayat sembilu. Merlin, apakah ini tandanya aku cemburu? Bukankah cemburu itu pertanda cinta? Apakah perlahan-lahan aku mulai menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya?

Usapan halus tangan Rabastan di jemariku yang menggenggam sisir berlian itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Mengambil sisir tersebut dari tanganku yang mengepal, Rabastan menatap bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas melihat bibirku yang merengut. Mengecup mesra ubun-ubunku, Rabastan mulai menyisiri rambut coklat lebatku yang kusut dan lembap sehabis keramas. Memperlakukan mahkota kepalaku seperti untaian benang emas yang wajib diperlakukan hati-hati, Rabastan menyisiri rambutku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

Batinku tercekat merasakan luapan perasaannya yang tertuang melalui gerakan sederhana itu. Ya Tuhan, jika ia senantiasa memperlakukanku seperti ini, tak lama lagi aku pasti bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Bukankah seperti kata pepatah, batu sekeras apapun bisa runtuh jika terus-menerus ditetesi air...?

Setelah rambutku rapi dan tak lagi berantakan, Rabastan meletakkan kembali sisir bergagang berlian itu di meja rias. Memandangi pantulan bayangan kami di cermin, Rabastan menundukkan wajahnya ke kupingku dan berbisik lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

* * *

Dari hari ke hari, dari bulan ke bulan, Rabastan membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaiku. Tak sekedar parade kemesraan di depan umum semata, sesuatu yang sesungguhnya sangat langka dalam kehidupan pernikahan pasangan penyihir berdarah murni.

Selama berabad-abad, suami berdarah murni tak pernah memperlakukan istrinya dengan penuh kehangatan jika mereka berada di depan publik.

Pernikahan kalangan _pureblood_ biasanya sudah diatur melalui perjodohan jadi mayoritas di antara pria ras murni hanya menganggap istri mereka cuma sekedar trofi pajangan semata. Kehangatan dan kemesraan mereka biasanya dialihkan ke wanita lain yang diam-diam dicintai ataupun untuk para selir-selir mereka yang bertebaran di setiap sudut jalan.

Selir-selir...

Satu lagi bukti bahwa Rabastan benar-benar serius saat menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dari keterangan Winky, aku tahu bahwa selama kami menikah, Rabastan tak pernah jelalatan melirik wanita lain maupun latah menyimpan gundik seperti yang biasa dilakukan teman sejawatnya.

Begitu juga halnya dengan informasi yang dibocorkan Rodolphus Lestrange. Kakak iparku itu memang belum mau berakrab-akrab padaku tapi setidaknya ia masih bersikap sopan, tak seperti istrinya yang tampak jelas ingin memakanku bulat-bulat setiap kali ia bertandang ke Hogwarts.

Dalam suatu kesempatan, Rodolphus menyanjungku karena berhasil menghentikan hobi berangasan Rabastan. Kata Rodolphus, sejak melihatku di Departemen Misteri lima tahun lalu, Rabastan berhenti memacari banyak wanita dan berubah alim layaknya biarawan.

Kehangatan cinta kasih Rabastan lambat laun membuat aku merasa aman dan terlindungi. Di waktu-waktu awal menetap di Hogwarts, sekelompok Death Eater terutama bekas siswa Slytherin seperti Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy dan dua babu gemuknya, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle memang sempat membuatku merasa terancam dengan pandangan membunuh mereka.

Tapi, pelan tapi pasti, ketidaksukaan itu memudar. Seperti yang dikatakan Blaise Zabini padaku tempo lalu. Roda nasib sudah berubah dan itu membuat mereka harus menyadari posisi mereka saat ini yang ada di bawah kakiku.

Walau tatapan kebencian yang melingkupiku mulai menyusut, bulu kudukku masih sering meremang jika aku berpapasan dengan Astoria Greengrass dan Alecto Carrow. Jika Alecto Carrow memelototiku dengan sorot dendam kesumat, Astoria Greengrass memandangiku dengan tatapan cemburu.

Cemburu? Apa ia diam-diam menyukai suamiku? Bukankah seharusnya Astoria Greengrass menikah dengan Draco Malfoy? Sejauh yang aku ketahui, sewaktu bersekolah dulu Astoria Greengrass selalu membangga-banggakan pertunangannya dengan Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Sebagai bekas murid Gryffindor, aku pantang main belakang dan gemar mengutamakan keberanian berpendapat. Untuk itu, aku harus mencari tahu langsung duduk permasalahan sebenarnya dari mulut Astoria Greengrass sendiri.

Mengamati wajah jelita Astoria Greengrass yang berdiri di hadapanku, aku menegapkan punggungku yang tadi bersandar santai. Tersenyum sekilas ke arah prajurit wanita Death Eater itu, aku memulai basa-basi pergaulanku.

"Silahkan duduk, Astoria Greengrass." Aku menunjuk bangku berlapis beludru yang kosong di samping kiriku.

Membungkukkan tubuhnya, Astoria Greengrass menepis halus permintaanku itu, lagi-lagi dengan kalimat kesayangannya.

"Terima kasih, My Lady. Tapi, sebagai bawahan, saya tak boleh duduk di samping Anda, bersikap seakan-akan posisi kita sejajar."

Memutar bola mataku, aku menyeruput teh melatiku yang suam-suam kuku. Sebaiknya aku melupakan sesi basa-basi ini. Buang-buang waktu saja membujuknya untuk duduk di sampingku selayaknya seorang teman. Sekeras apapun rayuanku, Astoria Greengrass pasti lebih memilih menaati aturan Death Eater yang dipegangnya.

Mengunyah sepotong pastel labu yang tersusun apik di piring segi empat, aku meluncurkan proses interogasiku.

"Baiklah, kita tak usah bertele-tele. Aku tahu kau tak suka padaku dan aku ingin tahu apa alasannya."

Mimik muka Astoria Greengrass tak berubah mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Ekspresi dingin tak berperasaan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas serdadu Death Eater tetap terukir di wajah aristokratnya. Hanya pancaran rasa dengki di iris coklat karamelnya-lah yang menjadi indikator isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Menelan habis gigitan terakhir pastel labu lezat itu, aku menyilangkan kaki dan mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jariku di meja bundar yang terbalut taplak berbordir sulur-sulur mawar emas.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Astoria Greengrass!"

Perintahku itu membuat bahu Astoria Greengrass bergidik, sebelum kembali tegap sekaku papan. Kadang-kadang aku menikmati otoritas yang ku miliki sebagai istri penguasa Death Eater.

Memang, sekejap setelah kami dinyatakan sah menjadi suami-istri, Rabastan sudah menyatakan bahwa aku mempunyai pengaruh dan kekuasaan yang sama dengannya. Dengan kata lain, semua ultimatumku, suka atau tidak suka harus ditaati oleh semua awak Death Eater tanpa terkecuali.

Kelopak mata Astoria Greengrass yang dihiasi bulu mata tebal dan lentik menutup perlahan-lahan. Helaan napas samar terdengar dari sela-sela bibir ranumnya yang terkatup rapat.

Aku tersenyum ironis mencermati reaksi bekas juniorku di Hogwarts itu. Kentara sekali ia tengah berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Sisi Death Eaternya mendesaknya untuk segera menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedangkan kasta _pureblood_-nya menolak menyanggupi semua perintah yang terlontar dari mulut penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti diriku ini.

"Astoria Greengrass," tegurku tajam, mulai kehilangan kesabaran setelah bermenit-menit berlalu tanpa tanggapan responsif darinya.

"Aku membencimu karena kau tak tahu diri!"

Mata Astoria Greengrass yang tadi terpejam rapat kini membelalak lebar sebesar piring. Bola mata coklatnya berpijar dalam kemarahan.

"Tori!"

Teriakan _shock_ Daphne Greengrass yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana membuatku menoleh ke ambang pintu.

Berdiri waspada dalam balutan jubah hitam Death Eater-nya, Daphne Greengrass menyerbu masuk dan menggamit lengan adiknya yang masih terus melototiku.

"Tori, kau keterlaluan! Ayo, minta maaf sekarang juga!"

Astoria Greengrass menghentak lepas pergelangan tangan kakaknya tersebut. Kedua lengan langsingnya langsung memeluk pundaknya yang bergetar, seolah-olah berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan belati imajiner.

"Tori," ujar Daphne Greengrass geram, mengguncang-guncang bahu adiknya hingga bergoyang-goyang kencang.

"Hentikan! Biarkan dia bicara!"

Instruksiku itu membuat Daphne Greengrass secepat kilat mengentikan aksinya. Mengawasi adiknya dengan pandangan memperingatkan, Daphne Greengrass tersenyum canggung dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan dia, My Lady. Adik saya sedang tak enak badan jadi ia bicara melantur seperti itu."

Melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat agar Daphne Greengrass berhenti berkicau, aku memaksa Astoria Greengrass untuk menumpahkan seluruh unek-uneknya.

"Kau itu tak tahu diuntung, My Lady. Kau punya suami yang sangat memujamu tapi kau tak bersyukur. Tak sekalipun kau berterima kasih atas semua karunia yang kau miliki!" pekik Astoria Greengrass lantang. Kemarahannya yang memercik membuat napasnya menderu-deru tak teratur seperti kuda pacuan.

Bibir Daphne Greengrass berkomat-kamit tanpa suara. Aku paham, meski sangat ingin menyemen mulut adiknya, Daphne Greengrass tak bisa berbuat apapun sebab aku sudah memberinya perintah untuk tak ikut campur.

Mengusap air mata yang meleleh dengan lengan jubahnya, Astoria Greengrass mendelik jijik ke tato Tanda Kegelapan yang terpahat di lengan kirinya.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini. Aku tak pernah mau bergabung dengan Death Eater. Yang ku inginkan adalah pernikahan bahagia dengan seorang suami yang sangat mencintaiku!"

Dari sudut mataku, ku lihat Daphne Greengrass nyaris mati sekarat mendengar curahan hati saudara kandungnya tersebut. Berdecak-decak kelu, Daphne Greengrass menutupi wajahnya yang pucat dengan kedua tangan, tak sanggup membayangkan malapetaka apa yang akan menimpa adiknya atas ucapannya yang ugal-ugalan itu.

Aku tersengat mengetahui perasaan Astoria Greengrass yang sesungguhnya. Jadi ia mendambakan pernikahan? Tapi, mengapa ia tak segera menikah dengan tunangannya, Draco Malfoy? Sepanjang yang aku ketahui, tak ada larangan bagi personel Death Eater untuk menikah dan membentuk sebuah keluarga.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, kenapa kau tak meminta Draco Malfoy untuk menikahimu?"

"Draco tidak mau menikahiku. Dia membuangku! Dia mencampakkanku," ratap Astoria Greengrass histeris. Terduduk bersimpuh di depanku, isak tangis Astoria Greengrass makin menjadi-jadi.

"Dia tetap membatalkan pertunangan kami meski aku bersujud-sujud mengemis padanya..."

Menengadahkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, Astoria Greengrass menatapku dengan penuh rasa iri.

"Sejak kecil aku berangan-angan menikahi Draco. Hidup dalam kemewahan dan dicintai setiap hari, seperti yang kau alami sekarang ini. Sekarang kau tahu, My Lady, aku membencimu karena kau tak tahu diuntung!"

Menyeka hidung mancungnya yang basah dengan sekenanya, Astoria Greengrass menundukkan wajah dan berkeluh lirih.

"Seandainya saja Draco mencintaiku sebesar Lord Rabastan mencintaimu... Seandainya saja aku ada di posisimu, aku-"

"Cukup sudah, Tori!"

Daphne Greengrass rupanya sudah tak tahan lagi berdiam diri. Menyeret adiknya yang lunglai ke ambang pintu, Daphne Greengrass menoleh pasrah ke arahku. Tanpa perlu diucapkan dengan kata-kata aku sudah tahu makna pandangannya tersebut.

"Kalian tak usah cemas. Aku tak akan mengadukan insiden hari ini ke suamiku."

"Terima kasih, My Lady," desah Daphne Greengrass lega. Membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya, Daphne Greengrass menggiring adiknya yang masih sesenggukan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Sepeninggal kakak beradik itu, aku tertegun menatap cangkir teh melatiku yang sudah mendingin. Menyandarkan punggung lelahku ke bantal sofa yang empuk, aku menerawang memandangi seisi ruang minum teh yang didekorasi sesuai seleraku.

Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui mengapa Astoria Greengrass memusuhiku. Aku memiliki segalanya yang ia idam-idamkan. Semua harapan dan mimpi yang tercerabut sejak tato Tanda Kegelapan bertengger di lengan kirinya.

* * *

"Aku sangat membencinya! Kalau saja aku bisa membunuhnya seperti kutu tak berguna!"

Amycus Carrow mendesah berat, mengawasi adiknya yang mengamuk seperti banteng terluka.

Menuangkan sebotol bir ke dalam gelas besar, Alecto Carrow menenggak minuman beralkohol tersebut dalam satu tegukan. Mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan telapak tangan, Alecto cegukan dan bersendawa keras.

_Great!_ Amycus menggerutu dalam hatinya. Sebentar lagi Alecto pasti mengajak adu panco. Tingkahnya itu tak ubahnya seperti preman mabok di tanggal tua!

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang dilihat Lord Rabastan dari Darah Lumpur gembel itu!" sungut Alecto kesal sembari memutar-mutar botol bir yang melompong dengan jari-jari pendeknya.

Amycus meletakkan tangan di perut berlemaknya dan bersandar ke kursi kerjanya yang berderit-derit menyangga bobot tubuhnya yang membengkak.

Untung saja saat ini mereka ada di kamp Death Eater di Budapest, Hungaria sehingga tak ada masalah jika mencaci-maki Hermione Lestrange dengan julukan Darah Lumpur. Jika saat ini mereka berdiam di Hogwarts, lidah Alecto pasti sudah dimutilasi karena berani menghina Ratu-nya sendiri.

"Aku juga tak memahaminya. Setahuku Lord Rabastan hanya tertarik dengan gadis berparas sempurna," kata Amycus parau, mencoba mendinginkan kemurkaan adiknya yang sibuk menyeruput botol bir kedua.

"Ya, seperti aku ini misalnya," kekeh Alecto, sisa-sisa bir mengalir deras dari sela-sela gigi kekuningannya.

Amycus memutar bola mata menanggapi omong kosong adiknya itu. Alecto memang pernah tidur dengan Lord Rabastan di tahun keenam mereka bersekolah tapi itu cuma karena Lord Rabastan mabuk berat di pesta Halloween. Lagipula, esok harinya Lord Rabastan sama sekali tak ingat pernah menyentuh Alecto meski hanya satu malam.

"Kenapa Lord Rabastan bisa tergila-gila padanya. Mau melakukan apapun untuk si jelek itu termasuk menikahkan tiga pengkhianat dengan punggawa-punggawa terbaik Death Eater?" tanya Alecto sambil bersendawa panjang.

Menautkan alis tipisnya, Amycus memutar-mutar kursi lengannya yang beroda, membuat decitan kursi tersebut semakin bergema di ruangan yang bau apak dan asap rokok tersebut.

Ya, jika mau jujur, ia juga tak paham mengapa Lord Rabastan mau capek-capek menjamin kesejahteraan Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood dan Cho Chang, tiga gadis _blood traitor_ yang semula disangka akan menjadi penghuni tetap kamp prostitusi Death Eater jika mereka berhasil tertangkap.

Saat Lord Rabastan mengumumkan rencananya untuk menikahkan tiga gadis itu, Death Eater baik tua maupun muda berlomba-lomba mengajukan lamaran. Besarnya animo itu bisa dimengerti sebab selain berdarah murni, ketiga penyihir itu juga pintar, cantik dan seksi.

Minat Death Eater menyusut setelah Lord Rabastan mengajukan syarat Janji Tak Terlanggar sebagai syarat pernikahan. Sumpah untuk tak boleh menyakiti secara fisik masih bisa ditaati tapi kalau janji setia seumur hidup, nanti dulu _Man_!

Persyaratan dilarang selingkuh itu membuat Death Eater muda ramai-ramai mundur teratur. Bagi mereka, bergonta-ganti wanita itu hal lumrah sehingga larangan berselingkuh sama saja mengebiri kebebasan mereka.

Setelah menyeleksi ketat calon yang tersisa, Lord Rabastan akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov dan Travers. Pernikahan tersebut langsung menaikkan derajat mereka sebab sesuai janjinya, Lord Rabastan langsung memberikan posisi berpengaruh pada Dolohov Cs di koloni baru Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort sendiri tak pernah bawel mempertanyakan gebrakan Lord Rabastan yang janggal tersebut. Kinerja memuaskan serta otak brilian dalam merancang strategi menaklukkan seluruh isi bumi membuat posisi Lord Rabastan tetap aman terkendali.

"Seharusnya aku yang menjadi istri Lord Rabastan. Aku sudah banyak membantunya selama ini."

Jemari buntek Alecto mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, menerbangkan sebotol vodka yang tersimpan di lemari minuman. Membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan seluruh isinya ke dalam gelas, Alecto menghirup cairan bening itu dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Aku pernah jadi Prefek Slytherin bersamanya. Berkat bakatku sebagai Beater, tim Quidditch Slytherin yang dipimpinnya selalu menjuarai setiap pertandingan," racau Alecto parau, suara bebeknya timbul tenggelam dalam cegukan.

"Bahkan saat pembantaian di Hogwarts, berkat hasutanku-lah seluruh siswa Slytherin mau berperang langsung dan membunuh teman-teman mereka sendiri."

Menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja kayu ek, Alecto menggedor-gedor kaca meja dengan kepalan tinjunya. Kerasnya hantaman tangan eks Beater itu membuat kaca halus tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku harus menemukan jalan untuk membunuhnya. Posisi Madam Lestrange seharusnya jadi milikku."

Amycus mengernyit tegang mendengar ucapan ngaco adiknya itu. Alecto pasti sudah mabuk berat sebab ia salah mengucapkan gelar. Madam Lestrange itu adalah panggilan kehormatan untuk Bellatrix Lestrange. Apa jadinya bila kebetulan Bellatrix Lestrange numpang lewat dan mendengar ucapan itu? Dalam sekejap Alecto pasti sudah berubah jadi bubur manusia.

"Percuma saja, Alecto. Tak ada yang bisa meracuni maupun mengutuk Lady Lestrange. Penjagaan di sekelilingnya sangat ketat."

Menggebrak meja dengan sundulan kepalanya, Alecto meraung buas. Amycus hanya bisa meringkik-ringkik ngeri menyaksikan permukaan meja ek-nya yang amblas ke bawah.

"Aku pasti bisa membunuh Darah Lumpur itu. Akulah seharusnya yang dipanggil semua orang dengan julukan My Lady!"

"Ya, sesukamu-lah," keluh Amycus sedih sembari mengusap-ngusap meja kesayangannya yang sekarang sudah jadi barang rongsokan tersebut. Mudah-mudahan saja, mantra Reparo bisa memperbaiki kerusakan maha dahsyat seperti ini.

"Lihat saja apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh penyihir secantik aku," kikik Alecto genit sebelum tumbang karena mabuk dan luka di kepala.

* * *

"Lihat, cantik bukan? Aku langsung jatuh cinta begitu pertama kali melihatnya."

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Cho Dolohov memamerkan bayi perempuan mungilnya yang tertidur pulas. Bayi yang baru dilahirkan beberapa hari itu memang mewarisi kecantikan murni ibunya. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan fisik gahar sang ayah, Antonin Dolohov di diri malaikat kecil tersebut.

"Iya, dia lebih cantik dari bayi babon milikku," ujar Luna tersenyum seraya menggoyangkan mainan yang dipasang di atas tempat tidur, tak menghiraukan pelototan judes Cho yang sebal bayinya disamakan dengan monyet.

Aku menatap Cho dari ujung kakinya yang terbungkus selop datar sampai ujung rambut hitamnya yang tersanggul rapi. Bekas siswa Ravenclaw itu terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

Wajah orientalnya yang unik makin tampak eksotis dalam balutan gaun modis berharga selangit. Gerak-geriknya juga mencerminkan identitas istri pejabat kelas atas yang kelebihan duit. Tumpukan mutiara mahal menghiasi leher dan jemarinya, termasuk jepit antik yang melekat di sanggulnya.

Mataku mengerling ke Luna Travers yang tengah menyenandungkan lagu berirama aneh, melodi yang katanya sering dinyanyikan untuk menidurkan sekawanan bayi jerapah, kuda nil dan puma yang dirawatnya.

Tinggal di Afrika Selatan nampaknya mengubah gaya busana Luna. Kali ini, Luna mengenakan pakaian ala Indiana Jones, lengkap dengan topi bulatnya.

Untung saja Luna tak latah menyuruh suaminya memakai cawat bermotif macan tutul, kostum yang identik dengan tokoh kartun penguasa hutan, Tarzan. Sejauh yang ku lihat tadi, Travers datang dengan berbaju lengkap, memakai jas, kemeja, dasi dan terima kasih Tuhan, celana panjang hitam.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia menjadi seorang ibu. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan hal sama, Ginny," ujar Cho sumringah, melirik Ginny yang bermuram durja di dekat jendela.

"Aku tak mau melahirkan bayi ini."

Desisan marah Ginny membuat kami terhenyak. Luna pun menghentikan paduan suaranya, mata biru bundarnya mengerjap ke arah Ginny.

"Kenapa? Apakah karena kau tahu wajah calon bayimu lebih jelek dari bayi babon-ku?"

Ginny tak terusik dengan tanggapan konyol Luna. Menunduk memandangi perutnya yang membuncit, Ginny mendengus sengit.

"Bayi ini bukan milik Harry. Bayi ini tak akan memiliki mata hijau dan rambut sehitam Harry."

Ratapan Ginny membuat jantungku nyeri. Oh, Merlin... Jika nostalgiaku bersama Harry mulai terhapus seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, Ginny rupanya tetap mencintai Harry sampai detik ini.

Merenggut lengan Ginny, Cho berderap keluar dari kamar bayi setelah menginstruksikan peri rumahnya untuk menjaga baik-baik putrinya yang tertidur nyenyak. Tanpa banyak kata, aku dan Luna segera membuntuti Cho menuju ke ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai alat musik seperti harpa, piano dan Guzheng, alat musik petik dari China.

"Ginny Yaxley! Jangan bicara seperti itu terhadap darah dagingmu sendiri. Bayi itu tak bersalah," damprat Cho tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, Ginny mulai terisak. Kelihatannya emosinya semakin labil gara-gara perubahan hormon di masa kehamilan.

"Tapi dia bukan bayi Harry. Selama ini aku memimpikan menimang anak Harry yang bermata hijau dan berambut hitam."

"Oh sudahlah, Ginny Yaxley! Jangan terlalu sentimentil. Biarkan Harry beristirahat dengan tenang di surga. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah kau masih hidup dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon mama," hardik Cho seraya berkacak pinggang, mengingatkanku pada kebiasaan mendiang ibu Ginny, Molly Weasley jika sedang marah-marah.

"Sadarlah, Gin," suara Cho berubah lembut. "Bayimu memerlukanmu. Dia butuh cinta kasih dan penerimaan tulus dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Aku terperangah menyadari betapa berubahnya Cho yang selama ini ku kenal. Hilang sudah Cho remaja yang manja dan gemar mengobral air mata. Cho kini lebih dewasa, matang dan bijak dalam bersikap.

Luna juga takjub melihat perubahan sikap Cho. Berkali-kali Luna menggumamkan kata-kata 'Mungkin Cho berubah karena over dosis makan Dirigible Plum.'

Nasehat Cho tampaknya mengena di hati Ginny. Menyeka matanya yang bengkak dan sembap, jemari Ginny mengusap perutnya yang membulat dengan perlahan. Bibirnya tersenyum samar ketika merasakan gerakan di perutnya.

"Hermione, sudah saatnya kita pulang."

Suara beraksen Rabastan membuatku terkesiap. Alis Rabastan naik ke atas melihat keterkejutanku itu. Mendekatiku dengan gerakan luwes dan mantap, Rabastan merangkul pinggangku erat-erat.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu kaget, Little One."

Aku mati-matian menahan senyum haru atas perhatiannya yang begitu besar. Hari ini, contohnya. Begitu tahu aku berencana membesuk Cho yang baru melahirkan, Rabastan langsung membatalkan agenda rapat mingguannya dengan Death Eater hanya untuk menemaniku terbang ke Australia.

Selama kami menikah, Rabastan juga tak pernah marah atau bersikap kasar padaku. Tingkah yang terbilang ajaib sebab selama ini ia dikenal sangat angker dan galak pada bawahan-bawahannya. Meski aku sering merusak rencana dan memancing amarahnya, seperti insiden dengan Cormac McLaggen di sel pengap bawah tanah, Rabastan tak pernah sekalipun meninggikan nada suaranya.

Begitu juga responnya atas kebandelanku yang lain. Di masa-masa awal pernikahan kami, misalnya. Begitu mengetahui bahwa Rabastan tak akan bangkit dari tempat tidur selama aku belum membuka mata, aku sengaja tak mau bangun jelang rapat besarnya dengan Voldemort.

Aku bersandiwara masih tidur mendengkur sampai siang karena aku tahu pertemuan penting itu diselenggarakan usai sarapan. Walau tahu dirinya bisa terlambat datang ke pertemuan jika tak segera bangun dan bersiap-siap, Rabastan tetap memeluk diriku dari belakang. Berusaha tak mengusik waktu istirahatku kendati bibirnya terus membelai dan mengecup rambutku.

Ketika lonceng jam 12 siang berdentang, aku baru membuka mataku. Melihat aku terbangun, Rabastan langsung menciumiku, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali kami bangun tidur.

Usai membisikkan kata-kata cintanya, Rabastan baru bersiap-siap pergi ke acara rapat yang sudah setengah jalan berlangsung itu. Aku akui, sempat terbersit perasaan berdosa ketika melihat Rabastan kembali malam itu dengan tubuh lemah dan penuh luka. Aku yakin, keterlambatannya-lah yang membuat Voldemort menghukumnya dengan begitu keji.

Tak sedikitpun Rabastan menyalahkanku atas sanksi mengerikan yang menghantamnya. Setelah mengobati sendiri luka-lukanya, Rabastan membersihkan diri dan menyusulku yang meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur.

Selama ia mendekap dan menggumamkan kalimat penuh cintanya-ritual yang selalu dilakoni sebelum dan sesudah tidur- Rabastan tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung kenakalanku yang menolak bangun tadi pagi.

Kebaikannya itu tak urung melelehkan tembok pembangkanganku. Setidaknya sejak hari itu, aku tak lagi memutar permainan mengecoh dan berpura-pura.

"Ginevra, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau tak enak badan?"

Suara Yaxley yang berat dan sarat kecemasan membuyarkan lamunanku akan masa lalu. Memegang bahu Ginny, Yaxley mengawasi istrinya itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Hanya dengan melihat gelagat Yaxley, aku tahu bahwa penyihir berambut pirang itu sangat peduli dan menyayangi Ginny walau Ginny sering bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya.

Begitu juga dengan Travers yang ku saksikan sedang manggut-manggut mendengarkan semua ocehan Luna mengenai kawanan bayi binatang Afrika yang diasuhnya. Tak sekalipun pria kurus berambut abu-abu itu menampakkan raut bosan atau kesal menanggapi obrolan Luna yang sangat abnormal itu.

Antonin Dolohov tak usah ditanya lagi. Penyihir berdarah Rusia itu menampilkan sosok pria, suami dan ayah yang bahagia. Menggendong putri mungilnya yang berdeguk riang, mata pekat Dolohov berbinar-binar cerah ketika Cho tersenyum menghampirinya.

_"Kau punya suami yang sangat memujamu tapi kau tak bersyukur. Tak sekalipun kau berterima kasih atas semua karunia yang kau miliki!"_

Sindiran Astoria Greengrass menggema di kepalaku. Astoria Greengrass mungkin benar, aku ini penyihir beruntung yang tak tahu diuntung. Jika dibandingkan dengan nasib yang menimpa Astoria Greengrass, bisa dibilang aku benar-benar mujur.

Dari informasi yang ku peroleh melalui investigasi Winky, Astoria Greengrass yang sejak lama mencintai Draco Malfoy harus gigit jari ketika si pirang albino itu resmi bergabung dengan Death Eater. Sesuai aturan Voldemort, semua murid Slytherin yang terlibat dalam perang di Hogwarts, lima tahun lalu harus masuk Death Eater tanpa terkecuali.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Daphne Greengrass dan teman dekatnya, Pansy Parkinson yang sangat antusias menjadi prajurit Death Eater, Astoria Greengrass sering merasa tersiksa setiap kali ikut dalam operasi penyerbuan maupun pembantaian Muggle. Sebagai gadis yang rapuh dan feminim, Astoria Greengrass selalu menginginkan kehidupan glamor seperti wanita kalangan atas lainnya.

Kendati ogah-ogahan berperang, Astoria Greengrass masih memendam harapan bisa hidup tenang jika ia menikah dengan tunangannya, Draco Malfoy. Asa untuk menjadi Madam Malfoy sekaligus pensiun dari Death Eater musnah ketika Malfoy membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

Malfoy yang ingin memperkokoh posisinya di Death Eater tak mau menikah di usia belia. Selain itu, Malfoy yang sedari remaja dikenal sebagai buaya darat tak bisa memenuhi tuntutan Astoria Greengrass untuk selalu setia padanya.

Rusaknya mental Lucius Malfoy juga menjadi tameng bagi Malfoy untuk memutus tali pertunangan. Lucius yang tak waras usai disiksa Rabastan karena nekat menghajarku dengan Kutukan Cruciatus tak bisa lagi memegang peranan sebagai kepala keluarga. Hal itu membuat Malfoy leluasa menentukan sendiri jalan hidupnya.

Pandanganku kembali terpusat ke wajah tampan Rabastan yang masih menatapku cermat. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berterima kasih atas semua pengorbanan, cinta dan kesetiaan yang diperlihatkannya selama ini. Mungkin sudah waktunya aku mengabulkan keinginannya yang tertunda. Menyempurnakan ikatan pernikahan kami dengan hubungan suami-istri.

Menangkap daguku dengan jarinya, Rabastan menciumi bintik-bintik yang bertebaran di sekitar hidungku. Napas hangatnya yang harum berhembus menembus pori-poriku.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, Little One. Masih ada pesta yang harus kita datangi."

Terus memajang wajah hambar, aku berusaha bersikap semenyebalkan mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke pesta itu."

Aku nyengir di dalam hati menanti respon Rabastan. Pesta tengah malam nanti sangat penting baginya. Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah merancang rencana untuk memperkenalkanku pada seluruh tamu undangan yang terdiri dari kumpulan penyihir hitam dari benua dan negara lain.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rabastan untuk menentukan pilihannya. Melilitkan ikal rambutku di sela-sela jarinya, bibir Rabastan melengkung membentuk senyum memukau.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, My Lady."

"Apa kau tak menyesal? Kau kan bisa pergi sendirian ke sana, ke pesta yang sangat berarti bagimu itu," kataku datar, mencoba melepaskan diri dari belitan lengannya.

Melingkarkan tangannya makin erat seperti gelang besi, Rabastan menatapku dengan sorot posesif.

"Tidak, Little One. Aku tidak akan mau pergi ke manapun tanpa dirimu. Bagiku kau lebih penting dari apapun dan siapapun."

Hatiku mengembang mendengar perkataan yang seharusnya sudah bisa ku prediksi itu. Jawaban yang membuatku makin yakin untuk menuntaskan rencanaku malam ini.

Menelan ludah, aku berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirku ke kupingnya. Membisikkan gagasanku untuk malam ini, rencana yang langsung disambut Rabastan dengan ciuman panas dan antusias. Ide yang membuat Rabastan langsung berkelebat membawaku menghilang sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanku yang berdiri keheranan.

* * *

"Ukh..."

Rasa mual hebat membuat cangkir teh yang ku pegang bergoyang oleng. Menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, aku meletakkan cangkir teh yang belum sempat ku minum itu di atas tatakannya.

"Hermione... Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Melempar rajutan yang tengah digelutinya, ibuku menghambur ke arahku, menempelkan tangan hangatnya ke dahiku yang mulai dirambati peluh.

Ayahku, yang sedari tadi sibuk mengutak-atik Teka-Teki Silang dalam Bahasa Rune Kuno mendongak dan beranjak mendekatiku. Mata coklatnya yang dibingkai kacamata bergagang perak menyorot khawatir.

"Entahlah, Mom. Sejak seminggu lalu aku selalu muntah-muntah," ujarku lemah. Untungnya, rasa mualku selalu terjadi sesudah Rabastan keluar kamar. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sedang tak _mood_ menghadapi berondongan pertanyaan dan kekhawatirannya.

Seraut pemahaman bekelebat di wajah manis ibuku. Matanya yang identik dengan mataku mengedip gembira.

"Hermione, jika perkiraan Mom benar, kau sedang mengandung."

"Hamil? Aku hamil?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Gejala yang kau alami sepertinya merupakan tanda-tanda _morning sickness_ yang umum terjadi di bulan-bulan awal kehamilan," tutur ibuku bersemangat.

Mencemati wajahku yang masih ternganga, ayahku ikut angkat bicara. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku, ayahku meremas lembut bahuku yang setegang tongkat.

"Tak usah kaget begitu, Sayang. Kehamilan pasti terjadi pada seorang wanita yang sudah menikah. Apalagi dengan pasangan yang aktif seperti suamimu."

Mulutku membuka dan menutup, bingung harus memberikan komentar apa. Tanganku secara refleks membelai perutku yang masih tampak rata.

"Sayang, apa kau tak senang menjadi calon bunda?," tanya ibuku hati-hati, menganggap reaksi defensifku sebagai bentuk ketidaksukaan menjadi seorang ibu di usia relatif muda.

"Bukan itu, Mom," selaku buru-buru. "Aku sangat gembira jika ternyata aku benar-benar hamil. Tapi, Rabastan...," ujarku tercekat, memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan suamiku itu.

Oh Merlin, apakah Rabastan sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah? Bukankah ia sangat posesif dan pencemburu dan tak pernah mau berbagi diriku dengan orang lain? Bagaimana jika ia menganggap janin ini sebagai ancaman baginya? Bagaimana jika saat ini ia tak menginginkan kehadiran anak?

Memahami kekusutan pikiranku, ayah dan ibuku merangkulku dalam buaian lembut mereka.

"Jangan cemas, Sayang. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kami bisa melihat bahwa suamimu sangat mencintaimu," bisik ibuku seraya mengusap-usap rambutku dengan jemari halusnya.

"Meski kadang-kadang kami merasa terintimidasi dengan aura kekuasaannya yang berbahaya, kami yakin ia tak akan pernah menyakitimu," timpal ayahku, mencium sekilas puncak kepalaku."

Aku mengangguk lemah dan makin merapatkan tubuhku dalam rengkuhan hangat orangtuaku. Ya, jika Rabastan benar-benar mencintaiku, dia harus membiasakan diri untuk berbagi dengan pihak lain. Dengan darah dagingnya sendiri.

* * *

"Tentu saja aku tak bisa berbagi. Kau kan tahu sikapku yang suka memonopoli ini."

Hatiku menciut menguping pembicaraan antara Rabastan dengan kakaknya, Rodolphus Lestrange. Tadinya, aku berpikir untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Rabastan di ruang kerjanya. Tapi, rupanya Rodolphus tengah datang berkunjung.

_"Tentu saja aku tak bisa berbagi. Kau kan tahu sikapku yang suka memonopoli ini."_

Meski aku tak tahu arah diskusi mereka, komentar Rabastan barusan tak ubahnya ledakan petir di siang bolong. Apakah itu jawaban yang akan diutarakannya nanti saat aku akhirnya memberitahukan kondisi kehamilanku yang menurut Healer yang datang sesaat setelah dipanggil Winky telah menginjak usia enam minggu?

Seolah memiliki mata di belakang kepala, Rabastan tampaknya mengetahui keberadaanku yang mengintip di balik pintu. Beranjak dari kursinya, Rabastan langsung mendekat ke arahku yang gelagapan karena ketahuan menguping.

Menggendongku dalam pelukannya, Rabastan membawaku masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Mendudukkanku di meja kerjanya, Rabastan menciumi wajahku, tak menggubris siulan provokatif yang mencuat dari mulut kakaknya.

"Tepat di saat aku kangen padamu, kau muncul di depanku. Aku benar-benar suami yang beruntung," gumam Rabastan lembut di sela-sela ciuman ringannya.

"Ehm... Itu... Aku ingin bicara," ujarku melirik Rodolphus, merasa tak nyaman dijadikan bahan tontonan gratis seperti ini.

"Shuh, pergi sana, Kak. Jangan ganggu kami," seru Rabastan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Berdecak-decak nakal, Rodolphus meneguk habis minumannya yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Tanpa banyak umbar kata-kata, Rodolphus langsung menghilang dengan bunyi pop pelan.

Kepergian kakaknya membuat Rabastan makin menggila dan leluasa menciumiku. Membuatku harus bersusah-payah mendorong dadanya agar aku tak mati megap-megap karena kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Tunggu... Aku mau bicara..."

Melepaskan ciumannya, Rabastan menempelkan keningnya di pelipisku yang bergetar. Ujung ibu jarinya membelai mesra lekuk pipiku.

"Katakan saja, Little One. Apa yang mau kau bahas denganku?"

Memberanikan diri, aku mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai prinsip tak mau berbagi yang tertanam kuat di dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa tadi kau bilang ke kakakmu kalau kau tak mau berbagi? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Terkekeh pelan, Rabastan mengecup ujung hidungku. Jemarinya menyusuri garis rahang dan belakang telingaku.

"Rodolphus menginginkan secuil area yang baru diberikan Lord Voldemort padaku. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Sejak dulu aku terbiasa menjadi penguasa tunggal."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk berbagi? Untuk membagi diriku dengan orang lain?"

Pijar amarah menyala dalam bola mata hitam Rabastan. Helaan napasnya mulai memburu, sebelah tangannya yang tak menyentuhku mengepal erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Hermione, kau tahu kalau kau adalah milikku seorang. Tak ada orang lain yang berhak menguasai perhatianmu selain aku."

"Jadi... Kau tetap tak mau berbagi dengan orang lain?" tanyaku terisak, merasa patah hati dan putus asa. Merlin, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menerima kondisiku saat ini?

Wajah Rabastan tampak tersiksa menyaksikan air mataku yang mengalir turun. Menyeka tetesan kesedihanku itu dengan jemarinya, Rabastan bergumam lirih.

"Little One, ku mohon jangan menangis. Aku lebih baik di-Crucio ribuan kali ketimbang melihatmu berduka."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk berbagi perhatian," ratapku pelan. Mataku makin mengabur tatkala ku lihat Rabastan mengencangkan rahangnya, menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya melalui bahasa tubuh.

Rileks, Hermione, aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin Rabastan tak mengerti karena bicaramu hanya sepotong-potong. Ayo, kubur semua keraguanmu dan jelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Memejamkan mata, aku bersiap untuk berterus terang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Meremas kemeja putih Rabastan, aku mendongak menatap wajahnya yang tampak terluka.

"Izinkan aku berbagi perhatian dengan darah dagingmu sendiri."

Jika tak mengingat riskannya kondisi yang ku hadapi, pergantian ekspresi Rabastan pasti akan ku anggap komikal. Wajahnya yang keras berganti raut terpana sebelum berubah lagi menjadi ekspresi secerah matahari pagi.

"Darah dagingku? Hermione, itu artinya..."

Rabastan tak merasa perlu menuntaskan kalimatnya. Memelukku makin kencang, ia mencurahkan kegembiraannya dalam bisikan bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu saja aku mau berbagi dirimu dengan anak-anak kita. Sejak dulu aku ingin memiliki anak darimu, Hermione."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tercekat, tak percaya Rabastan menginginkanku sebesar itu.

Mengusap bekas air mata di pipiku, Rabastan memandangiku dengan sorot memuja.

"Aku mengerti kau belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, Hermione. Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sekarang dan untuk selamanya."

* * *

Sesuai janjinya, Rabastan kembali membuktikan dirinya sebagai pria sekaligus suami yang bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan. Selama masa kehamilanku, Rabastan tak pernah lalai mendampingiku.

Tak pernah setitikpun Rabastan mengeluhkan emosi dan perubahan hormonku yang melonjak-lonjak. Tak pernah sedetikpun Rabastan kehilangan gairah dan cintanya padaku kendati perutku sudah membengkak seukuran gajah Afrika. Perut yang untungnya bisa kembali ke ukuran normal setelah aku melahirkan dua bayi kembar yang berparas sangat mirip dengan Rabastan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, kesetiaan dan pengabdian yang diperlihatkannya mulai mempengaruhi jiwaku. Pelan tapi pasti, aku mulai merasakan tunas cinta bermunculan di hatiku.

Aku memang belum bisa tersenyum di hadapannya, apalagi jika mengingat semua kebiadaban yang dilakukannya dulu terhadap mendiang sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi setidaknya aku mulai membuka diri dan tak lagi meragukan kadar cintanya padaku.

"Mommy, kapan Daddy pulang?"

Suara menggemaskan putra sulungku membangunkanku dari memori masa silam. Membungkuk dan mengangkat si sulung ke pangkuanku, aku menciumi pipinya yang tembam dan berbau harum. Di sampingku, putra bungsuku sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan bertepuk tangan bernyanyi bersama kedua orangtuaku.

Belum sempat aku menjawab kapan Rabastan yang sudah seminggu ini pergi ke pertemuan tahunan Death Eater di Budapest, Hungaria pulang, putra sulungku langsung melompat turun dari pangkuanku, diikuti si bungsu yang menjerit kegirangan.

"Daddy pulang... Daddy pulang..."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati menyaksikan keriangan putra kembarku menyambut kepulangan ayah mereka. Rabastan memang sangat memanjakan dua buah hatinya itu.

Untung saja ada aku dan kedua orangtuaku yang bisa mengimbangi tingkah Rabastan yang tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memanjakan anak. Setidaknya, berkat pengaruhku, dua putra kembarku tak berubah menjadi diktator cilik.

Kedua orangtuaku hanya menyeringai kecil mengamati kehangatan yang merebak dari interaksi antara ayah dan anaknya itu. Meski Rabastan tak pernah bertindak kasar pada mereka, sampai detik ini Mom dan Dad memang masih agak takut jika berdekatan dengan suamiku itu.

Bukan hal aneh mengingat aku pun sempat mengalami perasaan serupa, sebelum akhirnya rasa ngeri dan benci itu dihapus benih cinta yang mulai bersemi di hatiku. Cinta yang baru ku sadari sudah mulai tumbuh sejak pertama kali aku melihat kekuatan sihirnya di Departemen Misteri, sembilan tahun lalu.

Perasaan cinta yang aku rasakan makin mekar setelah Rabastan menciumi jari-jariku dengan penuh kerinduan. Tatapannya yang penuh damba hampir membuatku meneteskan air mata.

Aku tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan topeng dinginku. Senyuman singkat pun tersungging di bibirku. Senyuman yang membuat wajah Rabastan makin bersinar cerah seperti keping emas Galleon yang baru digosok bersih.

"Aku sangat memujamu. _God_, Hermione, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Selama empat tahun menikah aku sudah sering mendengar perkataan Rabastan tersebut. Tapi kali ini kata-kata cintanya meresap dan membekas di dasar hatiku.

Merangkulkan lenganku, aku balas mendekapnya. Pelukan yang merupakan tanda penyerahan diriku. Pelukan yang ku harap bisa membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku sudah jatuh hati padanya, meski belum berani aku ungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

* * *

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Kali ini dia pasti tamat!"

Raungan Alecto Carrow membuat kuping Amycus Carrow berdenging. Memasukkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke kuping, Amycus memandang galak adiknya yang tengah meracau dan membanting-banting isi kopernya.

"Ya ampun, Alecto. Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Menyerah sajalah, kau tak akan bisa mengambil alih posisi Lady Lestrange."

Melotot lebar-lebar sehingga bola mata buramnya nyaris melompat ke luar, Alecto mendesis-desis marah.

"Dulu ku pikir Lord Rabastan pasti cepat bosan menghadapi sikap membangkang cewek tak tahu diri itu. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Lord Rabastan akan mencari wanita lain. Ular biarpun berganti kulit tetap saja ular. Hidung belang tetap saja hidung belang. Tapi lihat apa hasilnya? Anak! Anak kembar yang lahir dari rahim penyihir hina itu," sembur Alecto garang, mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan melontarkan semua omelannya dalam satu tarikan napas panjang.

Amycus melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, membuat baju, gaun dan jubah Death Eater milik Alecto yang tadi berserakan di lantai tersusun rapi kembali di dalam koper. Sejak kecil adiknya itu memang kerap kehilangan kendali jika sedang marah.

Untung saja saat ini ia tak bersikap tolol dengan memanggil Hermione Lestrange si Darah Lumpur. Bagaimanapun juga, ia jauh-jauh datang dari Budapest ke Hogwarts bukan untuk menyetor nyawa.

"Ingat, Alecto. Jangan macam-macam dan membahayakan posisi kita. Kau tahu kalau kita cuma menetap sementara di sini. Sampai kita tahu di negara mana kita akan bertugas," tegur Amycus, membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap adiknya.

Jeritan berang hampir terlepas dari kerongkongan Amycus ketika melihat sesosok pria yang berdiam di sudut ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Granger?!"

Senyuman miring yang terlukis di wajah pria berambut coklat dengan kacamata bergagang perak itulah yang membuat Amycus menyadari identitas sesungguhnya dari Muggle kotor yang hampir saja dikutuknya itu.

"Alecto? Demi jubah Voldemort... Apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Ramuan Polijus, abangku tersayang," kekeh Alecto, menggoyang-goyangkan botol kecil berisi cairan gelap menggumpal dan bergelembung-gelembung itu.

"Dengan wujud Dad ini aku bisa menyusup ke kamar si Lady sialan itu. Di sana, aku akan menyekapnya dan meminum Polijus lagi untuk berubah jadi dirinya."

"Ap... Apa... Tapi... Bagaimana...?" tanya Amycus tergagap-gagap, ekspresi heran, ngeri, terkesima dan tak percaya menumpuk jadi satu di muka bulatnya.

"Bagaimana aku mendapatkan rambut si Dad? Tentu saja dari bangku taman, tempat di mana adegan memuakkan peluk-pelukan antara Lord Rabastan dengan si udik terjadi tadi sore," semprot Amycus jijik.

Menatap balik pantulan sosoknya di cermin panjang, Alecto mendesah puas. Meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di batang lehernya, Alecto menggumamkan mantra pengubah suara, mengganti suara bebeknya dengan suara berat Mr. Granger.

"Tunggu, Alecto. Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan?"

Menoleh kesal ke arah tubuh gempal kakaknya yang bergetar takut, Alecto menaikkan alis tebalnya.

"Polijus yang ku kembangkan ini sangat sempurna dalam membuat tiruan seseorang. Malam ini, aku akan menjadi Hermione Lestrange. Malam ini dan seterusnya, Rabastan Lestrange akan menjadi milikku."

* * *

"Tapi ini bukan milikku, Dad," ujarku bingung, seraya mengamati jepit rambut dekil yang tampak asing di telapak tanganku. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit bingung tatkala Winky datang dan melapor kalau ayahku menunggu di luar koridor kamar, ingin bertemu denganku.

Selama kami menetap di Hogwarts ini, tak pernah sekalipun ayahku mengunjungiku di kamar. Ayahku tahu bahwa kamarku disegel dengan mantra pelindung. Hanya aku, Rabastan, Winky dan dua putra kembar kami yang bisa masuk ke ruangan.

Tapi, dari luar kamar, ayahku memohon harus segera masuk dan bicara langsung padaku. Didorong rasa ingin tahu sekaligus iba karena tak ingin menyaksikan ayahku mengemis-ngemis di depan kamar, aku membuka tirai pelindung itu dan mempersilahkan ayahku untuk masuk.

"Memang bukan, Granger. Itu jepit rambut milikku, yang dilepas Lord Rabastan tatkala kami bermesraan di pesta Halloween, bertahun-tahun lalu."

Aku terperangah mendengar suara berat ayahku mengumandangkan pengakuan seperti itu. Otakku langsung aktif menganalisa. Ya Tuhan, pria di depanku ini bukan ayahku. Pasti dia seseorang yang menyamar memakai ramuan Polijus.

"Accio tongkat sihir."

Kekagetanku makin berlipat ketika ayah gadunganku merampas tongkat sihirku yang tergeletak di atas meja rias dengan Mantra Panggil.

Idiot, Hermione, kau idiot, batinku merutuk gusar. Selama empat tahun ini kau jarang memakai tongkat sihirmu dengan alasan tak mau mempelajari sihir hitam. Tapi, lihat hasilnya sekarang. Gerak refleksmu jadi makin tumpul.

Belum lagi dengan kecerobohanku yang lain, tak mau berganti tongkat sihir. Sejak tongkat sihirku direbut Draco Malfoy di kamp Brighton beberapa tahun lalu, tongkat sihir itu tak lagi mau mematuhi perintahku. Aku yang tak merasa perlu mengganti tongkat membiarkan tongkat kesayanganku itu seperti apa adanya. Kemalasan dan kelengahan yang ternyata berujung petaka seperti ini.

Memantrai kamar dengan mantra-mantra baru yang belum pernah ku dengar dan ku yakini merupakan mantra hitam, mata coklat ayah jadi-jadianku bersinar dalam kebencian. Perlahan-lahan, wujud palsunya memudar, memperlihatkan sosok aslinya yang sesungguhnya. Sesosok wanita yang selalu memandangku dengan penuh dendam.

Alecto Carrow!

"Terkejut, Granger? Cih, aku benci sekali tak bisa memakai julukan favoritku untukmu selama aku berada di Hogwarts ini," sungut Alecto kasar, meludah ke karpet Turki favoritku yang baru tadi pagi dibersihkan Winky.

Secepat macan kumbang, Alecto menjambak rambutku, menarik sejumput rambut coklat ikal-ku. Secara bersamaan, dengan mantra non verbal, wanita psikopat itu melumpuhkanku, membuat tubuhku lemah seperti tak bertulang.

Tersenyum licik, Alecto memasukkan helaian rambutku ke dalam botol yang berisi cairan gelap. Tak makan waktu lama, larutan gelap menggelegak itu berubah menjadi sebening minyak zaitun. Aku hanya bisa terpaku membeku ketika Alecto menenggak ramuan yang dalam sesaat mengubah wujud kucelnya menjadi diriku, Hermione Lestrange.

Menarik tangan kiriku, Alecto mati-matian berjuang mencopot cincin pusaka keluarga Lestrange yang tersemat di jari manisku. Cincin pernikahan yang dipasang Rabastan saat mengucapkan janji sehidup sematinya.

Sekeras apapun perbuatannya, Alecto tak bisa membuat cincin itu copot dari jari manisku. Berkotek ribut tak punya banyak waktu untuk memotong jariku, Alecto merobek kain putih dan melilitkannya di jari manisnya.

"Aku bisa berdalih jari manisku terluka dan harus menutupi cincin itu. Nanti, kalau waktunya memungkinkan, akan ku potong jarimu itu, Granger."

Melemparku ke dalam kotak berlapis-lapis yang langsung tersegel ketat dan menyusut seketika berkat Mantra Penciut, Alecto tertawa membahana. Tawa bebek yang dari dalam kotak lamat-lamat ku dengar berubah menjadi tawa khasku. Menggoyang-goyangkan kotak hingga aku terlonjak-lonjak, Alecto menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Malam ini, Rabastan Lestrange akan menjadi milikku. Malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya."

* * *

Menatap pantulannya di cermin, Alecto tersenyum puas. Jemarinya meresapi kehalusan gaun sutra warna burgundy yang membalut tubuhnya.

Darah Lumpur sialan, beruntung sekali ia bisa menikmati semua ini selama bertahun-tahun, Alecto mengutuk benci di dalam hatinya seraya mengamati sekeliling kamar luas yang mewah dan berperabot mahal itu.

Mata coklatnya memicing iri melihat aneka perhiasan yang tumpah ruah di laci meja rias. Tangannya menggenggam kencang pintu lemari yang memuat gundukan gaun mewah yang bisa dipakai untuk mengisi stok persediaan lima ratus _department store_ terkemuka.

Menyembunyikan jari manis yang terbalut kain putih di antara lipatan gaun, Alecto memasang mimik muka semirip mungkin dengan Hermione yang amat dibencinya tatkala melihat Rabastan, lelaki yang sangat dipujanya sejak belia memasuki kamar. Senyum kecil Alecto pupus ketika melihat kilat kemarahan yang berkobar-kobar di iris hitam Rabastan.

"Crucio!"

Jeritan kesakitan Alecto membahana menembus dinding-dinding batu Hogwarts. Teriakan penuh penderitaan itu otomatis mengundang rasa ingin tahu para Death Eater yang berdiam di kastil super besar itu, termasuk kedua orangtua Hermione yang menetap di sayap barat Hogwarts.

Dalam sekejap, ratusan Death Eater menyemut di depan kamar, mencoba menonton huru-hara heboh apa yang terjadi di kamar penguasa mereka.

Begitu melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, mayoritas Death Eater bertepuk tangan menyemangati. Gumaman persetujuan dan keheranan silih berganti berdengung di koridor luas tersebut, berbaur dengan cicit permohonan orangtua Hermione yang memohon-mohon penyiksaan dihentikan.

"Salazar Slytherin! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Astoria Greengrass panik, mata coklatnya terbeliak melihat sosok bergaun merah keunguan yang menggelepar-gelepar di lantai. Genangan darah mulai mengalir dari sela-sela luka sayatan yang timbul akibat kutukan.

"Akhirnya Lord Rabastan kembali pada akal sehatnya. Bagus, bagus, terus siksa penyihir hina itu," ujar Theodore Nott bersemangat.

"Itu Lady Lestrange? Oh Merlin, kita harus menolongnya," ujar Astoria kelimpungan, berancang-ancang menerobos kerumunan Death Eater yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Mommy... Kenapa Mommy menjerit?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari suara bernada mengantuk itu menghentikan langkah Astoria untuk merangsek ke tengah kamar.

Memalingkan wajah pucatnya ke belakang, Astoria langsung berhadapan dengan dua bocah cilik yang menguap sambil menggosok-gosok kelopak mata mereka. Winky, si peri rumah sekaligus sang pengasuh berdiri gemetaran di samping anak kembar yang tak ubahnya miniatur mini Rabastan tersebut.

"Oh Tuhan," sembur Astoria cepat, buru-buru menggendong kedua balita mungil itu dan membawanya kembali ke kamar mereka yang terletak di samping kamar ayah dan ibunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Anak Manis. Mommy Hermione sedang main adu teriakan," bisik Astoria menenangkan, tak menggubris pandangan sinis yang dilayangkan prajurit Death Eater yang memadati seisi koridor.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau ikut main, Tante Tori," seru si sulung antusias. Mata hitam pekatnya berkilap gembira.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seanggun mungkin, Astoria tersenyum sabar pada dua bocah yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keponakannya sendiri itu.

"Tidak, Sayang... Ini sudah malam, kalian harus tidur. Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar biar Tante Tori bacakan dongeng untuk kalian," bujuk Astoria seraya berjalan ke arah kamar si kembar.

"Ya ampun, Tori benar-benar menikmati sandiwaranya sebagai Tante Tori yang cantik dan baik hati," sungut Pansy Parkinson pedas menatap pintu kamar si kembar yang sudah tertutup dan tersegel mantra kedap suara tersebut.

Menghela napas singkat, Daphne Greengrass, kakak kandung Astoria berjalan menuju jendela koridor yang diterangi cahaya obor. Menyodok seorang Death Eater junior yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela, Daphne menyandarkan kedua tangannya di pembatas jendela. Mata coklat pucatnya memandangi panorama malam Hogwarts yang gelap gulita.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang sangat mengenal adiknya, Daphne tahu bahwa kasih sayang Astoria pada dua putra kembar Hermione bukanlah sandiwara pura-pura.

Adiknya yang rapuh dan manis itu memang sedari dulu menyukai anak kecil yang imut-imut. Sejak Hermione hamil, Astoria tak lagi menggelar perang dingin. Gencatan senjata resmi dikibarkan Astoria setelah Hermione melahirkan dua bayi kembar laki-laki.

Persahabatan antara Astoria dengan Hermione terjalin ketika Hermione meminta suaminya untuk menempatkan Astoria sebagai staf pengajar di sekolah sihir hitam ternama, Durmstrang Institute.

Memang, sejak Hogwarts diambil-alih sebagai markas dan istana Death Eater di Inggris Raya, pusat pendidikan untuk anak-anak penyihir dipusatkan di Durmstrang yang terletak di kawasan antara Norwegia dan Swedia.

Dipekerjakan sebagai guru tak ubahnya durian runtuh bagi Astoria. Ia tak lagi harus bolak-balik menggempur maupun berpartisipasi dalam pembantaian maupun penyiksaan budak Muggle. Dengan menjadi guru, Astoria bisa menyalurkan kecintaannya pada dunia anak-anak.

Jika cuti mengajar, Astoria rutin mengunjungi Hogwarts untuk menengok dua putra kembar Hermione. Sesekali, Astoria juga pergi ke Australia dan Amerika untuk mengunjungi 'keponakan tercintanya yang lain', putri-putri Cho Dolohov dan Ginny Yaxley.

Pikiran Daphne terputus ketika bentakan Lord Rabastan bergaung ke sepenjuru kastil.

"Katakan di mana istriku berada? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Dampratan murka Rabastan itu membuat seluruh Death Eater terhenyak dan berdesis-desis paham. Rupanya, ada penyihir tak berotak yang nekat menyamar menjadi Hermione Lestrange. Seorang penyihir ber-IQ jongkok yang tampaknya sudah bosan hidup di dunia.

Dalam wujud dan suara Hermione Lestrange, Alecto memekik kesakitan. Otaknya menjerit-jerit mempertanyakan mengapa rencana besarnya bisa terbongkar dalam waktu singkat.

Padahal, secara kasat mata, sosok dan suaranya-nya yang dimantrai Ramuan Polijus dan mantra pengubah suara sangat mirip dengan Hermione Lestrange. Ia juga yakin Lord Rabastan belum sempat melihat jari manisnya yang terbalut kain putih. Lalu mengapa Lord Rabastan tahu ia bukanlah si Darah Lumpur hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik?

"Legilimency!"

Sesaat setelah mantra pembaca pikiran itu terlontar, rasa sakit menggigit merasuk ke otak Alecto. Mati-matian Alecto berjuang menutup pikirannya, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Rabastan yang beken sebagai Legilimens terbaik kedua setelah Voldemort dalam sekejap bisa menembus alam pikiran Alecto, menyaksikan semua rencana, percakapan maupun kebrutalan yang dilakukannya pada Hermione.

Raungan berang Rabastan membuat seluruh Death Eater terdiam tak berkutik. Suasana hening menjadikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Rabastan bergema hingga ke ujung dunia.

"Sudah ku bilang siapapun yang berani menyentuh sehelai rambut istriku akan mati perlahan-lahan. Dan karena kau telah mencabut segenggam rambut Hermione, itu berarti kau akan mati berkali-kali."

Berderap ke arah meja rias yang disesaki tumpukan kotak perhiasan, Rabastan mengambil sebuah kotak hijau bergambar Ular Basilisk. Tangan maskulinnya gemetar tatkala memegang dan mengusir semua sihir hitam yang menaungi kotak kecil tempat di mana istrinya disekap tersebut.

Disaksikan ratusan pasang mata Death Eater yang terbelalak penasaran, kotak itu berubah besar. Tanpa membuang waktu, Rabastan membuka kotak kayu tersebut dan berkali-kali memanggil nama istrinya, nama belahan jiwanya.

* * *

Sihir hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh dan kotak keparat ini membuat tubuhku melemah. Kendati tubuhku terseret dalam kegelapan pekat, aku tetap berusaha menjaga konsentrasi dan kewarasan pikiranku.

Jika si bebek jelek Alecto Carrow itu berani menyentuh suami dan menyakiti anak-anakku, aku bersumpah akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri. Untuk itulah, aku tak boleh mati lemas gara-gara sihir hitam nggak jelas seperti ini.

"Hermione... Hermione..."

Suara parau Rabastan membuat jiwaku yang terseret dalam kegelapan tersentak. Menoleh ke belakangku yang sepekat tinta cumi-cumi, aku mencari-cari sumber suara.

Setitik cahaya kecil terlihat di ujung kegelapan. Dengan langkah terseok-seok aku bersusah payah menuju ke sinar redup tersebut. Sinar yang makin membesar tatkala mataku perlahan-lahan membuka dan berhadapan dengan seraut wajah tampan yang menatapku dengan kekhawatiran stadium empat.

Seraut wajah milik suamiku tercinta...

"Rabastan..."

Aku tersedak lemah, mataku mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menghalau rasa silau dan mual. Hanya pelukan kencang Rabastan-lah yang perlahan memupus semua kerisauan akibat pengaruh sihir hitam tersebut.

Tanpa dikomando, satu persatu anggota Death Eater menyingkir dari ruangan dan koridor, tak lupa menyeret tubuh penuh darah Alecto Carrow yang sudah kembali ke sosok aslinya.

Kedua orangtuaku yang tadinya _shock_ berubah lega setelah mengetahui bahwa bukan aku yang tengah disiksa, melainkan si penyaru hina. Setelah memastikan diriku tak kurang satu apapun, kedua orangtuaku segera beringsut kembali ke paviliun mereka.

"Hermione... Hermione... Hermione..."

Merapalkan namaku dengan takzim dan penuh cinta, bibir Rabastan terus menciumi setiap senti kulit wajahku. Bahu kekarnya yang seteguh batu karang bergoyang menahan emosi. Mata legamnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, berkedip-kedip memblokir jatuhnya air mata kelegaan.

"Untung kau selamat, Litte One. Syukurlah kau tak terlalu lama terperdaya sihir hitam di kotak itu."

Menengadahkan kepala, aku menatap wajah Rabastan yang rupawan. Otakku bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa menyadari penyamaran sempurna Alecto dalam sekejap. Mengusapkan jemariku di tulang pipinya yang tegas dan berkarakter, aku tersenyum dan mendesah lirih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia bukan aku? Apa karena kau melihat jarinya yang tak memakai cincin kawin kita?"

Membawa jemariku yang tadi bergerilya di pipinya ke bibir, Rabastan menciumi setiap ujung jariku dengan khidmat. Iris hitamnya memandangiku lekat-lekat.

"Bukan karena itu, Little One. Tapi karena hatiku tak bergetar saat melihatnya. Padahal selama ini, setiap kali melihatmu, hatiku pasti bergetar karena rasa cinta."

Mataku membulat terpana. Tak menyangka bahwa alasan itulah yang membuatnya bisa mengetahui identitas palsu Alecto. Tanpa bisa ku tahan, air mataku menetes deras. Air mata kebahagiaan karena dicintai sebesar dan sedalam itu.

Melihatku menangis, Rabastan makin merapatkan tubuhku dalam rengkuhannya. Memijat-mijat pelan punggungku, Rabastan membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkanku.

"Jangan menangis, Little One. Aku janji kejadian seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi."

Menempelkan pipiku yang basah di dada hangatnya, aku mendengarkan debur jantung Rabastan yang teratur. Memejamkan mata meresapi detak jantung yang berdenyut penuh cinta hanya untukku, aku mengambil keputusan penting.

Sudah saatnya aku bersikap jujur pada perasaanku sendiri. Sudah waktunya aku membuang ego dan mengubur bayangan masa laluku. Sudah saatnya aku menyatakan cintaku pada Rabastan melalui kata-kata. Sudah saatnya aku memahami di mana posisiku yang sebenarnya berada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rabastan."

Tak menyangka mendengar pernyataan cintaku, jemari Rabastan yang mengusap punggungku berhenti mendadak. Memandangi wajahku yang tersipu, bola mata hitam Rabastan bersinar terang seperti kristal. Sadar bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh, sudut bibir Rabastan terangkat ke atas membentuk senyum menggoda.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hermione."

Mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, aku tersenyum memandangi Rabastan yang menatapku dengan panas. Menyapukan bibirnya di wajahku yang merona, Rabastan mengulangi salah satu janji pernikahan yang dulu diucapkannya di altar Aula Besar.

"Dengan cincin ini aku mengawinimu, dengan tubuhku aku memujamu dan dengan barang-barang duniawiku aku menganugerahimu..."

Menenggelamkan diriku dalam rengkuhan lengan Rabastan, air mata haruku bergulir pelan. Ya, setelah menjalani tahun-tahun penuh penyangkalan dan pengingkaran, akhirnya aku, Hermione Lestrange tahu di mana sesungguhnya tempatku berada.

Di dalam pelukan suamiku tercinta...

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** _Review_...


End file.
